


Slayer King (Goblin Slayer AU)

by Duras1989



Category: Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 61,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duras1989/pseuds/Duras1989
Summary: What if Priestes's original party went on their first quest with Goblyn Slayer? How will this 5 man party affect cannon? Knowing Goblin Slayer, he'll use the cannon to slay goblins





	1. Chapter 1

Slayer King (Goblin Slayer AU)

 

Ch 1.

 

Guild Girl looked before the 4 new rookie adventurers that came this morning to get their first assignment, she tried to suggest they go hunt giant rats beneath the city or something other less dangerous than the quest they chose, but no!

 

Warrior, Wizard, Fighter and Priestess, the 4 new rookies chose a goblin slaying quest.

 

Goblins were the most horrifying foe that Guild Girl knew. Alone they were nothing, but they hardly ever attacked alone, but in hordes.

Hordes too big for rookie adventurers.

 

Missions to kill goblins were so dangerous that rookies were giving and automatic rank up from porcelain if they completed it, but since the ones that paid for these quests were usually farmers, the rewards were not enough, nor was the quests glamorous enough to attract adventurers that were better suited for the job than the ones before her.

 

Out of every 3 rookies that took one quest, the average was that between one or two of the groups would die before it was complete.

Which also meant depriving their country of future higher ranking adventurers.

 

Such was the plague of goblins and they said that no man can change that.

“For your quest to kill goblins, please wait until your designated veteran arrives to aide you.” Good thing that Guild Girl was no man.

 

“Veteran?” Wizard asked.

“Yes……...it’s a……..new guild policy that when it comes to goblins a new rule has been established, namely that rookies like yourselves will be assigned a veteran of goblin hunts.”

 

Guild Girl said, lying trough her teeth, for despite the fact that it could get her in serious trouble, maybe even fired, she continued on. Guild Girl simply could not let another group of rookies march to their deaths like this, not when there was someone who could help.

 

“Assigned? What are we babies that need looking after? It’s just a measly goblin next!” Fighter’s said, her pride wounded by the idea that they needed help for a simple quest.

 

“Nevertheless…those are…….the new rules. If you do not want to follow them then you will have to tell the assigned veteran himself why he is not needed. Might I suggest doing it the moment he arrives? You know how these silver ranking types are.” Guild Girl gambled and it paid off.

 

Fighter’s bravado immediately blustered and she quickly became worried at the prospect that she just might make a silver rank adventurer mad, especially since she was a porcelain one that didn’t even complete s ingle mission yet.

 

“S-Silver rank!!! We get to go with a silver rank on our first adventures allright!” Warrior said as he did a fist bump in the air, excited at the prospect of their first quest.

 

And immediately afterwards Fighter gave him a good kick in the head out of annoyance at his antics.

“Try to stop acting like a child! You’re embarrassing us!”

 

“Sorry! Sorry!”

 

Priestess laughed at their antics as Wizard let out a sigh of exasperation at them.

 

“So, who is our assigned veteran for the goblin slaying quest?”

“Goblin slaying?” A voice said from behind them, the four turned and immediately jumped back in fear.

 

“Is there a new goblin slaying assignment?”

“Yes, Goblin Slayer-san. These 4 are on a mission quest and I am sure that you want to be part of that.”

 

“Yes.” Goblin Slayer said and turned to leave the room after getting the details of the quest.

“Did you forget something?” He stopped in the doorframe and looked a the four.

 

“N-No.” Priestess said and started to follow him, the other 3 hesitated before doing the same.

 

As the exited the guild, Guild Girl quickly went to her superior to see that the there actually is a law that said that rookies needed to wait for Goblin Slayer for goblin quests.

 

As the 5 man group made its way down the street Wizard, Warrior, Fighter and Priestess suddenly found themselves being lead not towards the area of the quest, but to the local market.

 

“What are we doing here?” Warrior asked, impatient to start their mission.

 

“You all lack equipment for goblin slaying and cave fighting. The sword you carry is too big to be properly used in a cave and goblins are too small for a two handed attacks. You have no ranged abilities and there is already two fighters in this group, three is not needed, and you two lack proper armor and potions, we are here to fix this.”

 

“But we don’t have any money for that!” Fighter said before Goblin Slayer pulled out a very fat purse from his pouch and went to the nearest stall.

 

Wizard was about to open her mouth to protest this expenditure, which on an academical level she found utterly senseless and unnecessary , Warrior and Fighter moved behind her to show support over the idea of going overboard because of mere goblins, when Priestess intervened.

“Everyone, he is a silver rank adventurer, so he knows what he’s talking about. We should listen to him.” She said in a gentle and sincere manner, hoping to avoid any disunity between her new teammates and their current addition.

 

And it work.

Several days later the 5 man group found itself before the cave where the goblins were.

Warrior was now sporting a Normand helmet with a nose guard, along with a thick gambeson under his armor, one that covered him from head to toe with thick fabric. He also sported a great pavise shield that protected him from shoulder to knees, along with the addition of a knife, a buckler, a short sword and a dagger.

Wizard and Priestess had chainmail under their uniforms. They also both sported daggers in their belt and a few extra torches along with leather bags filled with potions and antidotes.

 

Fighter had a thick turban with armor plates on her head, along with a dagger, 10 throwing darts, and two tonfas, along with a few goodies on her belt. Also on her ankles and wrists there were small sharpened charka bracelets on them.

“Remember that your equipment is made to act in formation, if you find yourself isolated throw away your greatshield and go for the buckler, Priestess and Wizard you are to stay in the middle, Warrior you are up front with me, Fighter you hold the rear.”

Goblin Slayer said.

This was after they spent a whole previous day and night stalking the cave entrance to gouge their numbers, after the goblin horde returned they moved once there was only one sentry outside.

Goblin Slayer quickly jumped and threw his sword at the Goblin, it died just as it registered the sound of it flying through the air.

 

Once it was dead Goblin slayer took out a dagger and started bleeding the blood in a cloth.

 

“Goblins have a very good sense of smell, they can detect the scent of steel and leather. We have to mask ourselves.” GS said to the disgusted heroes, who non-chalantly pushed priestess to be first.

 

“We should listen to him, isn’t that what you said?” Warrior said to her and she muttered a prayer under he breath as the blood was pressed over her.

Priestess then hid a laugh as she looked at her friends go through the same process as her.

 

They entered the cave Goblin Slayer was first, with Warrior behind him, followed by Priestess, the Wizard and then Fighter.

 

“What is that?” Warrior asked as they passed a Goblin sign.

 

“It means entrance to a side cave. Be on alert, from here on end they’ll be attacking our rear using side tunnels in the darkness.” Goblin slayer replied as they continued on their way inside the cave.

A rustling sound was heard from in front of them.

“Here they come!” Warrior said and was ready to charge them.

“Hold fast and keep formation!” Goblin Slayer said as he stood next to him.

The Goblins came and charged them, Warrior’s great shield kept their left frontal side free of goblins, as he stabbed from behind his shield, or use it’s lower edge to smash their heads in.

“Five, six, eight, 11!”

“He was right! This cave is too narrow for me to properly swing anything bigger than this short sword, also if I did then I could not fight with another on my side!” Warrior thought as he looked to right, were the more mobile Goblin Slayer was keeping the flank secure.

A sudden pain in his lower leg made him see that a goblin had tried to stab him there, but the gambeson had not been penetrated by the dagger the goblin wielded, it still hurt from the impact, but he was not hurt badly.

Warrior quickly bashed the goblin dead with his great pavise shield.

Meanwhile in the rear Fighter was busy bashing goblins to death wither her tonfas, she sensed an opponent coming and turned to give him a kick, only to have her leg be caught by a great big hobgoblin.

One who immediately let go and screeched in pain, since he just cut his hand on her ankle chakrams.

Responding to the new threat quickly, she took two of the darts on her person and threw them at the hobgoblin’s head, one of them hitting an eye.

With the beast’s attention now focused squarely on her Wizard was free to cast a great fireball and blew the hobgoblin’s chest, killing the monster.

As she did so, she failed to notice a goblin sneaking up on her, one that quickly stabbed her in the stomach.

But the chainmail beneath her clothes protected her from being gutted or poisoned.

 

She quickly reached for the dagger on her person and stabbed the goblin to death.

 

Priestess sensed movement from the left and saw how another goblin tried to jump down from above and land on Wizard.

Her staff was not suited for this, so she used the torch she had to swat the goblin in midd air and straight into the cave wall.

“13, 14.” Goblin Slayer said after they killed the last of this ambush batch.

 

It was all over, and It lasted only a few minutes, but the 4 porcelain rank felt like they had been fighting against the demon king itself.

“T-this is supposed to be a starter quest?” Warrior said, surprised at just how intense the fight had been.

“Goblins are the worst creatures in the world. There is no monster greater than Goblins.”

“It is a good thing we listened to you!” Priestess said, as fighter gave nod of the head and showed of her ankle bracelet with a high kick that saved her.

 

“It is. What is your next step leader?” Wizard said with a nod of acknowledgment towards someone with more experience and knowledge than her.

 

“We slay goblins.” Goblin Slayer said and they continued on with their quest.


	2. Ch 2

Slayer king.

 

Ch 2.

 

Noble Fighter, Rhea Ranger, Elf Wizard, and Human Monk all stood outside the entrance to the goblins lair.

 

“The goblins have made their base into that old elven fortress. We’ll go in during the day, when they’re asleep, watching for traps. We can take out the guards and rescue the girls they took from the village. Got it?” Noble Fighter said and they nodded.

 

They then took out each a roman style helmet and put it on their heads.

 

The 2nd rule of goblin slaying was that you always covered your head, since goblins will sneak up on you and throw rocks t the back.

The ‘Slayer Code’ by Wizard had clear instructions in regards to this.

The ‘Slayer Code’ was a small booklet that was freely given to any adventurer that took a Goblin Slaying quest and was mandatory reading if you wanted to be given said quest.

And it would prove its value today!

 

They went pass the guards, which Rhea Ranger downed easily with a few arrows and a dagger.

 

Making their way pass the entrance they snuck inside the main building which housed the goblins. They were all asleep.

 

The 3rd rule of goblin slaying said clearly that you never sneak pass sleeping goblins, you kill them , otherwise they will eventually wake up and swarm you.

 

The 17th and 29th rule of goblin slaying was clear on how you did this task, namely you did it one sleeping goblin at a time, cover his mouth and stab trough the eye with a long dagger or bludgeon them to death

 

For the 39th rule of goblin slaying stated clearly: ‘Goblins can still fight even with severed limbs and their gust spilling out’.

It took a while, but eventually all the goblins in the first room were all killed.

After that they continued to advance and after going through a tunnel, they saw a girl’s body, naked lying on the ground.

Rhea Ranger was about to run to her, when a hand from Elf Wizard stopped her.

Rhea Ranger turned and saw her making a one and four sign with their two hands.

 

The 14th rule: ‘A body left in the open is clearly bait for a trap.’

 

Remembering that particular rule she clenched her teeth in hatred and they avoided the body.

 

After they reached a particular kind of room deeper into the fortes, Noble Fighterremembered the 5th rule: ‘Goblins always set up ambushes, but ever expect to be ambushed.’ So they set up their own.

 

As they got deeper and deeper into the fortress they eventually could not continue killing goblins in their sleep without eventually alerting a few.

 

And just like it stated in the 11th rule’ Goblins always fight in great numbers, never alone’ they came, there must have been about 20 of them, so the party ran back to the place they had set up trap and as soon the goblins came they detonated the claymore like mine that made a wall of explosion that blasted shrapnel at them that ripped the goblins to bits.

 

They made their way deeper into the cave, there they found a cage and in it was the mangled corpses of what was left of the woman that had been kidnapped.

 

Rage gripped the all female party.

 

Just then Human Swordsowman felt a great blow to the head; she turned and saw that half a dozen goblins had snuck up on them.

She would have been dead now if it hadn’t been for the 2nd rule, and with the anger from seeing the boy of the girls, the 4 man party charged and cut down the goblins.

 

Once they were dead and gone the party looked around.

 

The 48th rule stated clearly: ‘Always look for survivors, if there is a single pebble unturned you will find a goblin hiding there after a successful raid.’

 

And so they did, and when they found a throne of bone, Human Monk remembered the 75th rule of goblins slaying. ‘They hide their young behind loot and furniture. Always search that to find the target’

 

And so the 4 man group did so and once they threw away the chair, they found the goblin children.

 

They looked to helpless and innocent, but as they gazed at them the goblin children stared back and in their eyes the 4 woman could see hatred and lust for their torment in them.

 

Seeing that and remembering what happened to the village women, all 4 of them remembered the 1st rule of goblin slaying: ‘Kill Goblins!”

 

It happened almost in the blink of an eye and with that every goblin was dead.

 

The 4 exited the fortress and stopped just outside to take a breather and finish their task.

 

“These creatures deserve to be hunted down more than anything else.” Rhea Ranger said as anger gripped her, as she gazed at the wrapped bodies of the village girls that were to be taken back to the village for burial.

“They aren’t because they avoid nobles domains. Because of that no serious bounties are on their heads. So they remain anything from Obsidian to Silver threats, but the reward is barely porcelain rank, so there isn’t much of an a reason for strong adventurers to go after them. Except Goblin Slayer and his allies.” Elf Wizardsaid in sadness and anger.

 

If it hadn’t been for the Slayer Code, they would have been walking unprepared and into a potential horrible death, and yet no one except GB recognized the threat they posed.

 

“This is a decent building. Good structure, keeps you warm in winter, cool in summer and with a bit of polish can be respectable.” Human Monk said all of a sudden.

“What do you mean?” Noble Fighterasked.

“Adventurer’s money goes to rent, food, armor and weapons. Nobody is using this place, so it’s a free building, a quite good and very defensible one. What if we fixed it up and offered free rooms to anyone that goes goblin slaying?” Human Monk added.

 

“Kill a nest and you get a free room for the night? With that……..the goblin slaying quest wouldn’t be looked at as bottom work, it would actually be profitable! It would mean an almost 30 to 40% increase in profit from goblin slaying quests!” Elf Wizardsaid, realizing Human Monk ’s line of thought.

“And it’s in the middle of the forest, which means plenty of game, nuts, berries, fish in streams and fresh water! We could also offer free meals in a common cafeteria as a bonus!” Rhea Ranger added to the groups thought.

“Also it’s in the middle of a forest, which means plenty of wood for winter! Winter is the worst for rookie adventurers, the spend it in cheap lodgings or barns. But if killing goblins means free food, thick walls against cold, snow and rain along with plenty of wood for winter, then……..Then come cold seasons and goblins slaying will be in style! They will flock to kill them!” Noble Fighteradded and the 4 women looked to each other in glee realizing what an opportunity they had here.

 

“And since Goblin Slayer is a silver rank adventurer, if we can convince him to sponsor this many rookies will flock to join a Silver Ranker’s house.” Rhea Ranger said.

 

“Do you thing Gobl-..No, I mean do you think Lord Goblin slayer would agree to this?” Rhea Ranger asked.

“Yes.” A voice said from t behind them and the 4 women jumped from the sudden presence.

 

They turned and saw that it was Goblin Slayer himself that stood there.

 

“G-Goblin slayer-sama! W-What are you doing here? How did you sneak up on us, without me detecting it!?!” Rhea Ranger said, looking a bit sheepish from what they talked about.

 

“I was finished up a Goblin Slaying quest east of here and took a detour to this site before going back to the guild. I saw the dead guards and then I saw you all coming out of the fortress, I did not sneak, I walked next to you without masking my presence.”

 

GB said in an honest tone that made you realize that he was not bragging about that, nor was he berating them or mocking them for letting their guard down, he was just………….bad with people.

 

Goblin Slayer walked passed them and started going inside the fortress.

 

“Where are you going?” Human Monk asked.

 

“Going to gather and burn the goblin bodies, then build gate and patch the roof.” He answered and continued to walk inside as the 4 surprised girls followed him inside.

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Noble Fighter asked.

 

“You asked if I would sponsor this place and I said yes. So I have starting working on it.” He replied and started gathering goblins in a pile outside the fortress.

 

The other 4 girls gave each other a look that said: ‘men!’, shook their heads and started helping as well.

The work took about 3 days, and by then they had a roof that would only keep the wind out and a gate that did much the same, they would need more work for autumn rain and the winter snow, but for now it was a functional summer lodging.

 

“It’s starting to come together.” Elf Wizardsaid as the 4, now 5 group looked at their work.

“With this we should be able to help with the goblin quests and attract more adventure to them.”

“More adventurers, means more dead goblins. More dead goblins is good.” Goblins Slayer said and made his way back to the Guild.

The party made out of 4 woman would linger on for a few hours to catch their breath and freshen up, they didn’t have GB endless thirst for slaying and took some time off.

 

They cleaned up, had a small pick nick and looked at their work in pride.

They still had a long way to go, but they knew that was they did just now was the beginning of something grand.

Something that would shake the world from its core, and plant a seed that would grow into something that would be the bane of goblins, and many other monsters.

 

It was the beginning of ‘Slayer Keep’.


	3. Ch 3

Ch 3.

 

Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric walked over to the cave’s entrance, passing by the goblin guard that RW had downed with a crossbow bolt.

 

They peaked cautiously inside and when they saw that there was no more guards near , they started preparing to fulfill their quest.

 

They brought the wagon, which from farther away from the cave, to its entrance. This was a special wagon designed by Wizard and Warrior for goblin slaying.

The two positioned it at the entrance of the cave, blocked the wheels, lit the pilot, opened the valves, unlatched the visors and got ready.

 

When they were both satisfied with their work they gave each other a nod, and Rookie Warrior blew on a great horn.

 

The noise of the instrument carried inside the cave and the two could even hear the horn’s echo coming from within.

 

Silence remained for a few seconds, and then the noise came.

 

The gnarling, screeching, and screaming footsteps of goblins was heard coming from inside.

 

Eyes filled with hate, teeth that promised pain, and claws ready to tear flesh apart, they charged forward to the entrance of the cave, where the noise was heard.

 

But all they were faced with was a great wall of wood that covered the entrance to the cave.

 

They looked at it in confusion and then at each other, not knowing what to do.

 

Then a crossbow bolt struck them, Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric each shot trough the opened visor at the horde, downing goblins with each of their arrows.

The goblins charged after the first few volleys. But once they reached the wagon, they realized that they could not climb it, it was made so that the top vas angled outwards, making it impossible to climb over.

But it was an ideal spot for Rookie Warrior to stand behind and use a short spear to impale the goblins bellow.

It was the only instances were a spear was useful in cave fighting.

 

The goblins backed away from the wagon, only to be cut down by more arrows from Apprentice Cleric.

 

But as more and more goblins came, they now had enough numbers to charge the wagon, which was blocking the cane entrance once more.

 

They were now so many goblins that you could not see the cave’s floor. And when they got close enough to the wagon Apprentice Cleric started the pump, which was connected to the valve that she opened and going through the pilot light, it spewed out a mixture of lanoline, pig grease and sunflower oil that burned the not clustered goblin hoard.

They ran out of fuel and arrows eventually, but not out of Goblins, who were now using the burned bodies of their kin as a ladder to the top of the wagon.

 

Rookie Warrior abandoned his spear and went for his club and buckler and Apprentice Cleric joined him with her spells and a dagger.

 

And the wagon was designed for a situation like this.

 

It had spikes, coming out of its top, making it impossible to the goblins to latch to climb over the wagon’s wall.

All that was left now to ‘Kill All Goblins’

 

It was blood but brief, after they finished with the horde they went inside the cave, killing the stragglers, searching the main lair, they found dead cows part, thankfully this horde despite being rather big about 30 goblins did not take any women, and then they found the chair of bones.

 

This was always the hardest part of slaying.

 

They tore it aside and found the goblin children.

 

And killed them.

 

It was hard, but they knew the stories that the others told about goblins.

And they were adventurers!

 

Also, if they did not complete the quest they would be forced out of Slayer Keep, so that too was a factor.

 

Morality becomes very simple when your survival depended on it.

 

They gathered the war wagon up and made for Slayer Keep.

 

It was a useful tool, not just because of how it help them kill the horde, but also because it helped them carrying food, equipment and could double as shelter when it rained.

 

A few hours passed and they managed to return to the keep, it was nighttime and they were now part of the last few ones that returned from goblin slaying quests.

 

Even then it was bustling with rookie and experienced adventurers.

 

The keep was now bigger than it was a few weeks ago, the huge amount of people that came to join when they heard of free rent free board and even free food had made it expanding the keep a necessity.

There was not an outer wall around the midpoint of the small hill where the old elf fort that been built and wood cabins and stables were inside it.

There was also a ditch around the base of the hill, with a spiked wall encompassing it, acting both as the first line of defense and no doubt the foundation for new expansion if things continued to balloon this way.

 

“Look at that! That’s wagon 36 returning from its seventh quest that makes about 200 sorties that are successful! You hear that Noble Fighter! 200 SUCCESSFUL QUESTS BECAUSE OF MY WAGONS!” Warrior bellowed out to NB as Rookie and Apprentice passed him to return the wagon to the storage area.

 

“Wonderful! It’s great to know that your design SERVES MY FORTRESS SO WELL!” Noble Warrior shot back and the two started glaring each other once more.

 

The others that saw this sight only smiled slightly and didn’t react at all.

The Captain of the Warrior squad and the Captain of the Fighter squad had a big rivalry going on.

The former was the first party leader to publicly follow Goblin Slayer and praise him, while the latter was the one who helped create their organization.

And they both knew that and both fought like………well. Like goblins over who was their leader’s champion.

 

“Everyone, it’s getting late, we should all retire, have dinner and get some rest for tomorrow.” Priestess said and Warrior and Noble Fighter scoffed at each other but obeyed their organization’s second in command.

 

Priestess was Goblin Slayer’s no 1 partner, who went on the most quests with him and was the voice of authority when he was not present.

 

Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric gave her a nod of appreciation for defusing the situation before going to the main hall for supper.

 

It was nothing fancy, just dear meat soup with salt that had been caught this morning.

 

Every member had the duty of going once a week hunting or fishing and bringing back something for the big pot.

There were a few tables with extra food on them, but those were pieces that the adventurers bought out of their own pockets.

 

It was a thing soup, but it was free and it meant that they would not spend money today on food, which meant extra funds for potions, weapons and armor.

Which made this the best meal they had in a long, long time.

 

They ate and chatted with Scout Boy and Druid Girl, who were not with Half-Elf Fighter, who was on a quest.

 

They saw a couple of times new blood coming into the dining hall. First timer that were now about to take their first quests.

And of course since they heard that free food and board was given here if you took a goblin quest, they all flocked here.

Slayer Keep was starting to become a big deal in their town.

 

This was evident by the fact that tomorrow it was the duo’s turn to make the rounds to town.

The Guild made a deal were daily a group would go to town and bring back goblin quests front he Guild to the Keep, this saved up on travel time between the two.

 

It was about 3 in the morning when Rookie Adventurer couldn’t sleep and decided to head to the top walls to view the night’s sky.

 

He passed Fighter, who was on sentry duty, and gave her a hello.

 

From the top he could see that a figure was approaching the keep.

 

Rookie Warrior was about to sound the alarm when he heard a huff of exasperation coming from Fighter.

The Second in command Lieutenant of the Fighter squads stared at the approaching shape in the darkness and rested her head on her hands in a lazy, fed up manner.

 

“Back so soon fearless leader?”

 

“Yes.” It replied and RW and AC both realized that this was their commander Goblin Slayer himself!

 

“What took you so long? Your usually never this late.”

 

“The Guild held me up a bit, they had to discuss plans for a ceremony tomorrow.”

“About what?” Fighter asked, her voiced laden with a tone that said: ‘I already know what kind for answer he’ll give’.

 

“They want to give make me a Gold Rank, and apparently they do it with a big ceremony and party with guests for some reason.”

Goblin Slayer said as a matter a fact.

 

This shocked Rookie Warrior, not just the news, but the tone that GS used to deliver it.

It almost sounded like, like…….LIKE

 

“And since it’s not related to goblins you listened to their instructions halfheartedly and can barely wait for it to be over, so you can go back to Goblin Slaying.”

 

“Yes.” Goblin Slayer said and went through the gates, leaving behind a shocked rookie duo and a ‘seen it all before’ Fighter.

 

Just another night at Slayer Keep.

 

Morning came and Apprentice Cleric got up and really, when dawn was coming. She overslept a bit and was running to reach the top of the walls, so she could view the sunrise.

It was one of her favorite pastimes.

 

As she reached the top, she leaned on the wall, gasping from the exertion.

It was still nighttime, but there was enough coming light that she could make out two figures in the distance.

It was walking away from Slayer Keep and there was enough brightness that she realized that it was their boss Goblin Slayer and the no 2, Priestess!

 

A few hours later at breakfast she told the tail to Rookie Warrior Scout Boy, Druid Girl and Half-Elf Fighter who had come earlier this morning to the keep.

 

Half- Elf Fighter brought the news that there was to be a promotional ceremony for GS this evening and combined with the story of Rookie Warrior made a new tail spun from this.

Goblin Slayer.

The first to go to slaying and the last one to return.

And how even on days of great honor, like a promotion to Gold Rank, he would take a quest to slay the Goblins and keep the common folk safe!

The Legend of Goblin Slayer was growing!

 

“To Goblin Slayer! And our Keep! We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblyn Slater, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins; We have come for you all!” Warrior said and raised a mug of meat in a toast.

 

“For Goblin Slayer!” Noble Fighter was the first to reply.

 

The two captains may but heads, but this was the one thing they agreed.

 

“FOR GOBLIN SLAYER!!!!”

 

That was the first time the Slayer Oath had been taken.

 

\----

Elsewhere

 

\-----

 

Thus the king’s repugnant plan came to an end.

And the princess reaches out to her rescuer.

Her friend.

But he Goblin Slayer, he has no time to abide.

Sworn to battle, and have to love but slaying at his side.

 

He bid the princess a farewell, and on his way.

He went, the mighty warrior so bold!

 

Far over the Misty Mountains cold,

 

To dungeons deep and caverns old,

 

He musts away, ere break of day,

 

To seek out goblins to slay.

 

In hollow halls beneath the fells.

 

In places deep, where dark things sleep,

 

But not anymore.

So maydens, shed not tears

For here comes the one.

That all the monsters fears!

 

 

On mountain’s peak.

Lies Slayer Keep!

Were hunters gather

And hear him speak.

 

On the Mountain dark and tall,

 

The Master Slayer has come unto his hall!

 

His foe is dead, the Goblin King of Dread,

 

And ever so all goblins shall fall!

 

The sword is sharp, the spear is long,

 

The arrow swift, the shield is strong.

 

The heart is bold, which cares not for gold;

 

The people no more shall suffer wrong.

 

„And that is as far as the story goes for today! Come back tomorrow for the rest of the tail of Goblin Slayer!” The bard said to the gathered crowd.

 

“People sure love to hear the tail of the an unconquerable hero and how he gather’s his army. And for this much money so do I!” The bard thought as he looked at his earnings for the day.

 

“The hero you sang about. Is he real?” A cloaked figure asked him.

 

“Why of course miss! Slayer Keep is a few miles of a town that’s two three days from here. They have a big guild in that town, you should ask there.”

 

“So Slayer Keep is real? Well, that’s convenient for us. Looks like we now can find Orcbolg, Master of the Goblin Slayers.” High–Elf Archer said.

 

From this several things happened.

 

The first was that High–Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest now had a destination. The bard now had inspiration for tomorrow’s lyrics and a spy for the New Demon Lord that was in this town in disguised had heard the song as well.

And took an interest in Goblin Slayer.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of ‘Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

 

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower’

 

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet’s only hope for victory is the ‘Hero of the Empire’ Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

 

\--BALADA: a Song of Stars by R.M.Solea.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Ch 4

Ch 4.

 

“And then he just keeled over from the blow and died! I mean it’s not the first time we slayed a dragon, but the damn beast seemed half dead when we fought it. Hell, I could even see its ribs!” Spearmen said to those that were gathered at the table inside the Guild’s dining hall.

 

“The same thing happened to us. We were on a Troll Slaying mission in the mountains and we found them bashing each other to death over half a cow. It was easier killing them, but this is still very strange!” Female Knight added to the conversation.

 

“We had something similar to us happen to us when we were hunting kobold raiders. They all were surprisingly weak and tired when we slayed them.” Middle-Aged Monk said as Half-Elf Wizard, Axe Fighter, and Rhea Scout nodded in agreement.

 

„ the same happened with my quest to slay ogres in the southern fields. So for some strange reason monsters from quests from top to middle rank are becoming weaker and hungrier. But why? I mean this has been happening all month. What’s happened all of a sudden to cause such an effect in their ranks?” Heavy Warrior asked.

 

It was not unheard of monster activity to drop, this was sign that a demon lord was gathering a horde and the monsters were leaving their territory and gathering to its banner.

 

But this was different! The monster were just either becoming weaker or dying off.

 

They behaved like a great famine was plaguing the land, but last year’s harvest had been great and this year seemed to be the same.

 

So what happened to change the situation so radically?

 

“The mountains, the hills and the fields. Come now dearest colleagues, what do these 3 things have in common?” Witch said as she took out a map of the area and used her pipe ash to mark the locations on the map.

 

“No one? How sad! And I was hoping you all were not just all sexy beyond belief!” Witch said in an alluring and flirty pout which did manage to make the men, and most of the women, blush like crazy!

 

Except Spearman, who didn’t even notice her remark. This made Witch almost sigh in exasperation, since the only man she wanted seemed to be the only one not interested.

 

“It’s simple really, they all surround the hilly forest!” Witch said and drew a circle, using the quest locations as marks for it.

 

“But what happened a month ago in the forest, for it to have such an effect on the monsters?” Amazon asked.

 

“A month ago? Nothing! But three months ago something did happen!”

 

“Wait! Witch, you’re not referring to that dump they call ‘Slayer Keep’ are you?” Spearman said to her, half in anger, half in contemplation.

Just because he didn’t like Goblin Slayer and his groupies, didn’t mean he couldn’t admit that what Witch said might be true.

 

“Well let’s take a look at this logically. The monsters that we slayed are lord and kings to lesser monsters. And goblins are bottom feeders. So what would you say they are in those terms?”

 

“Peasants or serfs?” Half-Elf Wizard said.

 

“Correct cootie! And peasants pay tribute to their lords and kings. That tribute sustains his knights and himself, so let me ask you a question. What would happen to a king’s knights if they didn’t get the tribute?”

 

Witch said and the whole hall fell silent at that.

 

“Chevauchée! That blood covered weirdo was doing a chevauchée this whole time!Tch…..Slayer Keep indeed!” Spearman said in a angry tone, though he did have a small smile on his face.

 

“Chevauchée?” Axe Fighter asked in confusion.

 

“It’s a military maneuver. It means you first raid an enemy’s territory and burn their crops, steal their cattle and main the peasants so they can’t work. This way you starve and therefore weaken your enemy before the battle.” Spearmen added and gave a small chuckle.

 

“T-that……….actually makes sense. It explains why bigger monster tolerate goblins in their territory.” Hal-Elf Wizard said, remembering that monster were savage but not beret of intelligence. It made sense that they’d form some kind of society with a hierarchy and tributes.

 

“So this was the answer all along! The answer to how to fight monster easier was THIS all along!..........Guess he really did deserves that promotion.” Spearman said before he got up from the table and walked to the reception desk.

 

“I want that silver ranked adventure about a frost wyrm in Kibar Pass. Also…………are there any request for goblin slaying in the region where the wyrm is?”Spearman asked.

 

He was the first, but he would not be the last to also take on any available goblin killing missions while taking on the bigger ones.

 

XXXXxElsewhereXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Puh!” Guild Girl said and plopped her head on the desk in exhaustion.

 

“Another one, that makes 8 that use the same equipment as him! Boy, they sure love copying him. Looks like you have 8 more rivals for Goblin Slayer’s attention!” Inspector teased her.

 

“It’s not funny! Just look at the paper work they submitted! At the class portion they all wrote down: same as Goblin Slayer, the problem is we can’t classify him1 why? Because his file and each and every report he gives, he’s listed differently! Look at this: he registered as a ranger since he said he wanted to hunts goblins, then in others he’s classified as a scout because he uses traps. And in another he’s a fighter since his weapons are so short that he’s basically using martial arts! But he’s none of these things!” Guild Girl complained.

 

They had been trying to figure out this riddle for two hours now! And the paperwork stack actually increased, since during their meeting there had been new adventurers that registered at the guild!

 

“He moves swiftly and hunts monsters like a ranger, but he’s to melee focused for that. He sneaks and sets trap like a scout, but his armor is too heavy and too noticeable for true stealth. And he fights like a fighter, but he doesn’t use heavy enough equipment to be classified so.” Inspector added.

 

“Exactly! He doesn’t have enough characteristics for any class!” Guild Girl said in a humph of indignation.

 

“There’s your answer! We just make a new class.”

 

“Eh? Make a new class?”

 

“Why not? Before guilds the adventurers were just mercenaries. After the guilds they became more organized and specialized. They made up classes as the guilds appeared, so why can’t we do the same now?”

 

Guild Girl remained a bit hesitant, but as she pondered on what to do, another stack of paperwork was brought to them.

“I suppose desperate times call for desperate measures. “She said and gave the papers a death glare.

 

“Allright, so let’s see what we have to work with. He moves fast, he’s lightly armored, practically half naked with what he uses when confronted with bigger beasts. He‘s just stealthy enough for ambushes, he hits hard but has weak defenses. So he’s a fast offensive type adventurer, who’s basically also a glass cannon. He excels at ambushes and hit and run tactics. But what name should we use for this new class?” Inspector asked

 

“You forgot to mention that he exclusively hunts goblins. He is Goblin Slayer after all.” Guild Girl added with a smile. That men might exasperate her, but she still cared about him.

 

“That’s it! Why it’s in his name already!”

 

“What is?”

 

“Goblin Slayer! We name this new class ‘Slayer’!”

 

“Slayer?” Guild Girl said, testing how the new title rolled off the tongue.

 

“I like it!”

 

With that they started working on the paperwork and that day the gods watched as 8 new Slayers joined the Guild, how high ranking adventurer started taking goblins seriously and the one who was responsible for this?

 

The man who was not a hero.

But trough his actions, he had saved the lives of many future heroes.

Who would not save or change the world.

But those that followed and learned from him.

 

Where was he?

 

“22, 23……….and 24.”

 

He was slaying goblins of course.


	5. Ch 5

Ch 5.

High-Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest were walking down the road that Guild Girl had told them lead to Slayer Keep.

"Hey, is it much further to Orcbolg's Castle?" She asked a raggedy looking adventurer who was helping a girl load up some goods in a cart.

"There isn't anything like that here. The only castle is in the town." The Adventurer replied.

 

"Not that! The place where Orcbolg lives with his army."

The two only gave elf a confused look.

 

"What the elf is trying to say and failing, which is a common occurrence for da pointy ears. Is that we are heading to that gathering of goblin slayers in the woods. You know where your going." Dwarf Shaman said, interrupting her.

 

"First of all dwarf when elves mess up we have time to fix it, when you make a mistake that's what you'll be know for all yer lives. And second of all, what do you mean 'where they are going'?"

"Look at his equipment lass. Chain-mail and leather armor for mobility, speed and defense against dagger in the dark, short sword and buckler for cave fighting, torch burns on his glove. This lad's one of those newfound Slayers. And the lass next to him is loading up a cart that's the lighter variant meant for hilly terrain. They must be on a supply run for Beard Cutter's Holdfast'"

 

"If you are referring to Slayer Keep we're going there now. You can come along if you want." Cow Girl said and GS nodded.

And so the trio followed the duo.

"Pardon us, we are not familiar with the tongue's of man. Neither am I, but we do seek the Keep and we are searching for the one they call Beard-cutter or Orcbolg." Lizard Priest said.

"The attendance at the keep varies since most are out goblin slaying. But you can wait there for whoever you are seeking." GS said as they continued on their way.

 

After some time passed they finally reached Slayer Keep.

 

There was a wall of earth and wood at the hill's base, which was also surrounded by a ditch that was filled with water and spikes.

At the hill'f halfway point there was a bigger wall, whose top was made of stone with watchtowers and meticulations.

People were streaming in and out of it. The traffic was intense enough that a roundabout was placed just at it's entrance.

 

As the group entered the fortress, they saw that all of those they passed gave a wave and a hello to the group as they passed.

 

"What's with all the people here? Why are they all saying hello to this guy?" High Elf Archer asked.

"Perhaps they are saying hello to the girl. She might be related or perhaps be the mate of The Slayer Lord. " Lizard Priest said.

" S-Slayer Lord's wife?!?!?!" A blushing How Girl said and looked away from GS.

 

The trio grinned at that.

They fiñnaly teacher the Keep 's main hall.

Once there they made a beeline towards the adventurer with the best equipment.

He war eating at a table with another adventurer.

"Hey ho Beard-cutter!"

 

"That's not my name." Warrior replied.

"Wait. so you are not the master of this hall?"

"Like an idiot like him can be put în charge of anything burger than a breadbox." Noble Fighter said from the oposite side of the table.

The two started glaring at each other.

" Idiots are idiots. Well met Orcbolg. "

" That's not my name. "NB repplied.

"No, but you got a rotten enough personality to be mistaken for one. " Warrior said to her as he oferred to refill her wine cup.

" Keep insulting a lady.I am sure that will help you get lots of dates." Noble Fighter said, accepted the refill and then offered Warrior a forkfull of her dish.

Warrior ate the offered food and they continued to glare at each other.

 

"Make sure to invite us to the wedding. Now where is Orcbolg?" High Elf Archer said to the now blushing duo.

 

" Pardon me. We seek your leader. The One called Orcbolg în elvish and Beard-cutter to the dawi. I am not skilled în the human tongue. But I do believe it's Goblin Slayer." Lizard Priest said to the assembled hall of Slayer Keep.

" But you just came with Goblin Slayer!" Warrior said and Noble Fighter gave a ladylike nod of the head.

 

The trio turned back to the pair that acvompanied them.

" Why didn't you say you were Goblin Slayer!?!?" High Elf Archer said în an indignated voice.

 

To Cow Girl.

 

At that the whole hall laughed like crazy.

" Everytime! Every single time newcomers arrive here. They always get it wrong!" Warrior said as le keeled over from laughter.

 

Noble Fighter gave a more subdued noble laugh. As she covered get mouth with the fingers of her left palm.

 

"Wait....so....you're Lord Goblin Slayer?" Lizard Priest asked.

" Yes." GS replied.

 

" Why didn't you say so in the fields?" High Elf Archer snapped at him.

" You said you were looking for someone called Beard-cutter or Orcbolg. Neither one's my name GS replied.

" HAHAHA! Fair enough Beard-cutter!"

"Tch......We were told Orcbolg is a Gold rank. Yet I've seen insects more dangerous than you. Are you really a Gold Rank?"

At High Elf Archer's words the whole room went silent.

They all glarred at her.

There and then she realized that this one truly was the Master of Slayer Keep.

"That's what the Guild decided I am. Do you have any business with me? If not I'll be on my way. "

"Where top?"

" To slay goblins "

" Ha! This one's Beard-cutter allright!"

"We came here for a big Goblin Slaying quest."

"Where and how many? Have any Lords or Champions appeared?"

 

That was his response.

Not how much

 

Not how dangerous.

But where are they?

If there was any doubt in tge trio's mind, it dispersed there and then.

 

They truly were în Slayer Keep!!!

 

"Last year there was a small war between an elf kingdom and a human one. There was a goblin horde that raided the human army. I would say that it would be over 100 goblins strong.But the funny thing is that the horde also fought and killed an elf army from one village before that. But then fought for a diferent village after that. And survivors from fighting them were discovered to be under and 'enslavement ' spell."

At that the whole hall suddenly got up from their meals or other activities.

 

They all started gearing up.

"What's going?"

 

" We're all mobilizing to slay that horde. Pay us whatever you like." Warrior said to High Elf Archer's question.

"Killing a goblin lord as dangerous as that is enough for me." Noble Fighter added.

"Should we wait untill more gather Goblyn Slayer san?" Priestess asked.

" A horde that big with a leader that powerfull needs to be put down quick. We have no time for that. Also we have more than enough personal for the quest. If not I could handle them alone. " GS said as the group exited the hall.

The trio followed them and sad that war they walked, more and more were joining their ranks.

Horse were brought. Carts readied, arrow holsters filled. Supplies brought as all gathered behind Goblyn Slayer.

 

" Keep a watch on the place while we're gonne. " GS said to Cow Girl and the ones that stayed behind on garrison duty.

" Look at that! First time I've seen this many adventurers jump at a quest before hearing about the reward." Dwarf Shaman said.

"Indeed. This is more of a response than what I imagined we'd get. I suggest we join them, it would be dishonorouble of us to not join a quest after issuing it. " Lizard Priest said.

" Ha! As if you need to ask a dwarf on whether he'd join a march to exterminate goblins! What about you long ears?"

Dwarf Shaman asked and looked towards her direction and get a response. But found she wasn't there.

 

" You coming or not? Cause I won't save any goblins for you dwarf!" High Elf Archer shouted to them.

She had already dashed forward and sad joining the column.

Dwarf Shaman laughed merily.

Lizard Priest smiled

And both ran to join the column.

The gate was opened.

Horns were blown and the banner of a man stabbing a goblin was raised.

Slayer Keep marched to war!!!


	6. Ch 6

Slayer King ch 6.

 

It was the end of the first day’s march when the column of adventurers, wagons and horse stopped for the night.

Immediately the wagons were brought in a great circle, and locket together with chains and additional shields to plug any gaps between them, turning the convoy into a small fortress.

 

Tents were pegged, fires started, a latrine with a curtain for privacy was dug in the opposite corner from the water and food supplies, and shifts were chosen.

Four in total, during which one quarter of the group would keep a lookout, while the others rested. That way everyone got some sleep.

 

“Damn, this bunch is very efficient. Feels more like an army than a big party on a quest!”

“Says you dwarf. Any elven army could march twice as much as this one, all at running speed and fight a battle at the end of it!”

“Aye elf, but would they be able to take land at the end of the fight? Speeds all well and good when your hunting raiders or leading ambushes using arrows, but the fight ahead will not be yer elven poppy cock of hit and run. It’ll be a standing shoulder to shoulder against an endless horde, then we besiege their cave. For that we need heavy troops, plenty of supplies and wagons for defense and siege assaults. Which is exactly what we brought. Ye should listen to yer elders more elf, ya might learn a thing or two.”

 

“I’m 2.000 years old, how old are you dwarf?”

 

“Eh…well… 107.”

 

“O HO HOH HO! Going grey haired at such a young age? You poor thing!”

 

Lizard Priest and Priestess laughed at the duo’s antics, and so did the rest of the camp. It was nice to relax and a bit, even if they were marching to a battle.

“This meal is quite good.” Lizard Priest said as he sampled the dish of hardtack and salted fatty pork bacon. It was the most popular dish for Slayer Keep.

Namely because it was cheap, the ingredients could last for years and the fat could also be used as fuel for the flame throwers.

Along with the meal there was cured venison and boar meat, smoked fish, plenty of nuts and berries, wild mushroom baked with cheese. And they also had plenty of flour for special occasions.

And of course there was the staple of Slayer Keep, namely venison soup.

All of it was either salty or with pepper.

To make it palpable, and because the two were the cheapest spices on the market.

“We penny pinch as much as we can, but just because it’s cheap, doesn’t meant it can’t be tasty.” Priestess said as Dwarf Shaman handed LP some cheese he baked over the fire that they shared, Lizard Priest tasted it and immediately fell in love with cheese.

“What we save in food, we can use to buy antidotes and stamina potions. That helps more when we kill goblins.” Goblin Slayer said and sat down, joining the group.

 

“You sure yer not a dwarf Bead-cutter? You hate goblins enough to be a dwarf!”

“Yes.”

 

“Ha Ha! Thought I gotta say yer group’s bigger than what I expect. Didn’t think there’d be this many willing to come with us. Tell me, how’d you manage to gather so many to yer holdfast?”

 

“They come for free room and food. Take one goblin quest a week; you can stay that week in Slayer Keep. A new rookie means new a goblin slayer. Free room and free food is golden for rookies. Some stay, others go after saving money, but both kill goblins. That is good. Also winter is coming, expect even more of them means more dead goblins, that is also good.”

 

Goblin Slayer replied and started polishing his weapons.

 

“Well no god can stop a hungry man after all, so no wonder they flocked to ye. And speaking of food, since ye shared some with us, here’s my contribution! Dwarf fire wine!”

 

Dwarf Shaman said and passed the potent beverage around.

High Elf Archer got tipsy after only one drink.

Goblin Slayer took a cup in a single gulp, much to Dwarf Shaman’s surprise and newfound respect for his prowess.

 

“One cup only. Enough to help with sleep. I have the fourth shift and have to wake up then. Tomorrow morning we will face the vanguard, so everyone be rested and ready.”

 

“Why so soon? The forest area where their lair is suspected of being is a days’ march away.” High Elf Archer asked, tipsy she may be, she still had a few sharp arrow in her quiver.

 

“The goblin lord put mind spells on his prisoners and send them back to spy on neighboring kingdoms, so he probably knows we’re coming. He’ll want to hit us just as we’re nearing his territory, when he thinks we least expect it, we’re tired after a march and his troops are rested.”

 

Goblin Slayer said and then told them their part in tomorrow’s plan.

 

After that he leaned his head forward and started sleeping.

 

The trio and Priestess gave small chuckle at that and went to bed themselves, all under the watchful eyes of the sentries.

 

The next day a convoy entered the territory of the goblin lord.

It was lead by a vanguard which consisted of Lizard Priest, High Elf Archer and five other adventurers from Slayer Keep.

 

And just as it passed through a thick grassy field, one moment it was alone, the next it was surrounded by goblin wolf riders!

They came over the hills galloping at full speed, immediately the mounted adventurers dashed forward to engage the riders before they reached the supply wagons.

 

Once the adventurers were at a big enough distance from the convoy another ambush of goblins came from the fields, this was a huge horde of goblins on foot with hobgoblins and champions in it, and it was lead by a Minotaur!

 

They jumped on the wagons ager to pilfer the supplies and kill their cart drivers.

But just as they got near the top of the wagons popped open! The carts were not supply carts, but war wagons disguised with a covering that had fake box and barrel tops on it!

From there the spell casters, lead by Dwarf Shaman chanted a unison spell of ‘Stupor’, freezing the horde and making them fall down from the spell.

The drivers, who were in fact archers that kept lookout for this ambush and scouted for the location of enemy shamans then took aim and shot with all their skill!

 

One shot, one kill and with that the nearby Goblin Shamans were cut down before they could cast disperse spell.

What followed after that was the rest of the adventurers that hid inside the fake wagons.

 

“Fire at will!” Warrior ordered his squadron, who manned the wagons main weapon. And a wave of flames burst out from each wagon , burning the goblins alive.

“First team fire! Reload!” Noble Fighter ordered her squad, and it hurled their javelins at the Hobgoblins and champions. The javelins had a very long tip, that was almost a third of its total length, it was designed that when it pierced the stronger goblins, the long metal neck of the javelin head would bend from the weight of the wooden shaft.

This prevented the hobgoblins and champions from removing them from their bodies.

“Second squad fire! Reload!”

And the army of Slayer Keep had plenty to spare.

 

But this did not stop the minotaur leading the horde, it charged forward, ignoring how it’s horde was being cut and burned to pieces.

“Fireball!” Wizard and her squad all chanted at once and launched their attacks at the minotaur.

It was not enough to kill it.

But it was enough to make it stumble back from the blast.

“Third team fire at the leader!”

“Second flame volley aim at the minotaur! Fire at will!”

“Allright you gnomes, time to go to work!”

And with that the minotaur fell to the ground from the endless wall of steel, spells and fire.”

The horde scattered there and then, after seeing their general hit so bad.

As the goblins that were not burned from the wagons started regrouping along with the remaining champions and hobgoblins.

Their ambush failed, so now they would follow their leader’s contingency plan and lure the adventurers into a trap.

As soon as the wolf riders returned, along with the forced that was setup to ambush the riders chasing the mounted adventurers.

That was the thought in the head of the Dhampir, that acted at the second in command of this horde and lead the retreat, they would return for Kichi the Minotaur after they pulled of the second ambush.

He was tough enough and stupid enough to survive those wounds.

The Dhampir could smell the scent of goblin blood and sweat strongly. The riders and the second group must be coming back after dealing with the riders.

She smiled, anticipating the revenge they would inflict on the men and the fate of the women made her almost cackle with glee. And when the arrow struck her straight in the neck she still had a mirthful expression on her face.

She also had a mirthful expression when a great Lizard figure, swollen from magic came after the arrow and smashed her head so hard it cracked and he fell to the ground.

Then came another group of riders that cut down the regrouping horde.

Then HE came!

 

A figure dressed in shabby, dirty armor, a small round shield strapped to his left arm, a cheap helmet on his head and a single red eye visible, smashed what was left of her skull to pieces with a club.

She saw was how the adventurer riders returned, all covered in blood.

In goblin blood that had masked their scent!

And after the riders came more that were dressed like that adventurer with the red eye that had smashed her skull.

That was the last image Mi saw.

The image of Goblin Slayer, surrounded by a squad of others like him surrounding him, as they made a circle around her and gutted her, to make sure she was dead.

 

“That’s 54. Advance with caution and make sure that each corpse is dead.” Goblin Slayer said to the Slayer squad. They nodded and followed him in finishing off the wounded goblins.

 

Right before dawn Goblin Slayer had enacted the first part of his plan. He, along with those that were equipped similar to him had snuck out of the camp in order to kill the scouts that were spying on them and form a stealthy vanguard in front of the march column.

 

From the terrain ahead he knew that the goblins would have struck with wolf riders from the front, in order to bait the adventurers on horses away from the wagons so a second ambush party could loot it.

 

So Goblin Slayer let his squad forward, in front of the column and when the wolf riders came, the squad threw caltrops in front of the rider’s path, before running away from the charge.

 

The wolves all fell from once they ran into that spiked field of caltrops, they along with some of their riders were killed by the amount hat pierced them once they fell.

 

The horse did not suffer them, since they had a special horseshoes from Slayer Keep that protected them from the caltrops and they had all used rope and cloth to wrap steel beneath their shoes, so the adventures on foot were fine as well.

 

But the Goblins were not.

 

Quickly finishing off the survivors they then turned to charge from the rear the horde that was still reeling back from the reverse ambush from their wagon’s ‘surprise’.

 

“67………….. 98……..120.” Now there was not much left to do but to finish of the wounded goblins.

Lizard Priest and High Elf Archer had proven to be invaluable in leading the cavalry.

Killing the leader first was the crucial stroke in goblin slaying and they had done so admirably!

Dwarf Shaman also was a great contributor to today’s victory.

His skilful leading of the mass ‘Stupefy’ spell was why they manage to cut down so many and not allow a single goblin to reach the wagons.

 

“Still……..something feel wrong.” Goblin Slayer said as behind him Fighter led a group in taking a huge sharpened stake and impaling the downed minotaur trough the area between his legs, piercing his stomach and lungs and emerging to the left side of his neck.

 

The beast was still alive after being downed and it had enough strength to used it’s club, but not enough for the legs.

 

Not wanting to risk any adventurer’s lives or waste any spells or ammo, Fighter used this ancient execution method to strike at its weak point.

The Minotaur was not truly berate of power, it was now to wounded to fight back.

 

But it was still alive.

 

Impalement wasn’t an instant death. Sometimes the victim could survive for hours if not days.

 

So Fighter lead her group in pulling back the stake from the minotaur.

 

“HEVE HO!” And then did a second jab trough the monster’s anus, guts, stomach, lungs and then straight trough its neck and into its brains.

 

That was how Kichi died.

 

“Not enough.”

 

“What is it Goblin Slayer-san?” Priestess asked as she led the healing unit to treat the wounded, thankfully there were no dead on their side.

 

“There is a total of 120 goblins dead here. From the information he gathered this nest has been dominating the region for over a year now. It also joined several battles and was on the winning side. This……..this is too small for........ Also something was weird about…………Oh no.”Goblin Slayer quickly turned away from Priestess, who followed her straight to were Warrior, Wizard, Fighter, Noble Knight, , Elf Wizard, and Human Nun were gathered along with High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest.

 

„Circle the wagons, recover the arrows and javelins. We’re in for rough night.”

 

„So this wasn’t the full horde then.” Priestess said, realizing that the real fight was not just far from over, but hadn’t even begun yet.

 

„Not just that but the Minotaur was to brutish to be in charge and the other one was a Dhampir. Goblins don’t take orders except from Lord and Overlords. This was raiding party at best and bait to a bigger ambush at worse.”

Goblin Slayer said as he looked towards the forest.

Then horns and drums were heard coming from the three line.

From where a goblin horde that was at much bigger then what they killed emerged.

 

Immediately the forces of Slayer Keep jumped at the new threat and quickly formed the wagons up and linked them into their fort.

They braced themselves for the coming tide of goblins.

Who stopped just short of skirmish range and then withdrew back to the woods.

Time passed during which nothing happened, then a great and loud bang was heard from the woods almost like a fire cracker going off.

 

A moment later Warrior fell down from his place in the line, clutching his head in pain.

 

Every single adventurer then quickly ducked behind the wagon’s protective wood wall.

 

Priestess quickly came to him, and started the healing spell as Noble Fighter pulled of his helmet and cradled his bleeding head.

 

“T-that’s! A b-b-b bullet!” Dwarf Shaman said as he inspected the now dented helmet, which had saved Warrior’s life.

“T-these wretched filth have dawi weapons!!!!!” Dwarf Shaman said in pure hatred and burning anger for the goblins, one that burned even brighter than the know hatred the dawi had for the little green monsters.

Just then another round of musical instrument came from the forests, and another march of goblins came, one that once more withdrew at the last moment.

And so it continued for the rest of the day.

Sometimes the marches came within minutes of each other, other times they were hours apart.

Sometimes instruments played before their coming, other times there was only the goblin drums and horns with no marches.

 

The musket fire from the woods would also sometimes come after the marches, before, and a few times during it. And sometimes there was just the crackle of gunpowder as it fired without any music or marching out of nowhere.

 

Night time was falling and they all braced themselves for a night attack.

 

“They won’t come tonight.”

 

“What do you mean boss?” Warrior asked from besides him as they both used the arrow hatches to look at the forest.

With the musket fire it was certain death to go over the top of the wagons.

He had a bandage over his head to help with the wound.

“They’ll make noise all night, but they won’t attack. They’ll then do the same the next day and so on and so forth, so as to tire us out. They want to makes us loose our sense from exhaustion and either charge forward, retreat from lack of supplies or be too weak from exhaustion.”

 

“Tch, it’s a tactic we elves are familiar with. They must also have a secondary force as big as this one resting while the first keep us distracted.” High Elf Archer said to them.

 

“Four groups.” Lizard Priest said all of a sudden, surprising all those gathered.

 

“They tried to mask the numbers by keeping the champions, lord hidden and only using goblins. And masked the shift changes by trading weapons between the shifts. But now with the sun down I can see the glistening of their weapons in the darkness. Another shit is happening right now. There’s three that are resting and one that is preparing for another march now.” Lizard Priest added, peaking ever so slightly trough the arrow hatch in the wagon he was nearest and was suing a spell to improve his night vision and far sight.

“That means between 500 to 600 goblins.”

 

“Yes Lord Goblin Slayer, I can also see who is shooting at us. It appears to be the overlord along with several ogres; they all have those ‘muskets’ as Dwarf Shaman-san said.”

 

“Good! Then I know who to kill so this new grudge can be fulfilled.”

 

“What should we do Goblin Slayer-san?” We can’t fight them in open ground or that forest, and we can’t stay here.

Priestess said and this question seem to drain the strength out of all of Slayer Keep’s army.

Their situation was hopeless, no advance; no hold the lines, no retreat.

Only death seem to avail them.

“We do what we always do.” Goblin Slayer said, his red eye glowing in the darkness. The strength of his voice, his poise, the gaze of that heavy helmet, all grabbed their eyes, ears and souls.

It was like they became one with Goblin Slayer’s will, his drive, and his hatred.

Their fears vanished, their will became steel, and though they had not heard the command yet, they knew what he would say and would now follow it with all their strength and all their passion.

 

“We slay all the goblins!” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of ‘Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

 

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower’

 

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet’s only hope for victory is the ‘Hero of the Empire’ Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

 

\--BALADA: a Song of Stars by R.M.Solea.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Ch 7

Ch 7

 

When Rou, the Overlord of this goblin horde, had learned trough one of his mind enslaved spies that several kingdoms had issued a quest to eliminate his nest, he shook his head in exasperation.

Another bunch of idiot nobles, sending another group of overconfident, under prepared and under experienced rookie adventurers to meet him.

Or would it be a middle ranking group that bit off more than it could chew?

Or maybe this time it would be an actual high ranking group that becomes over confident and is easily duped?

He’d find out soon enough.

Oh yes indeed!

As he sprung his trap on the arriving party of heroes, he was half tempted to actually cheer for these poor sods as Rou’s wolf riders lured away the mounted riders from the carts.

Rou would go easy on this group, steal their wagons first and not go after any survivor from their fight with his wolf riders. They’d probably retreat after that; no adventurer took goblins seriously, both as a quest for reputation or for rewards.

If they persisted, we’ll he was feeling merciful today.

He would not kill them or eat them.

He’d just mind enslave the men and send them back as spies and turn the women into sex slaves for breeding more goblins.

That was a more merciful fate than what happened to most parties that underestimated goblins.

And almost all saw goblins as an enemy you did not take seriously. Almost that is.

This was a fact that had served Rou greatly in the past year.

Being underestimated by your opponents always worked in one’s favor.

 

Then he heard a great battle cry.

And saw that from the supply wagons, which turned out to be fake ones, there popped not one, not two, not three, but more adventurers than he ever thought possible!

And then it happened!

The flamethrowers, the javelins, the arrows, the spell, the aching cries of pain from the wolf riders as they were cut down! This all made Rou realize a few things:

1\. These were not rookies that were underprepared.

2\. They didn’t seem like they bit of more than they could chew.

3\. They struck with so much furry, that it was impossible to say that this group underestimated goblins.

 

“Come on Mi, fall back!” Rou muttered as around him his ogre sons, human bannermen and the rest of the horde followed the battle.

The ambush/bait group was being cut down like grass!

And then he saw it!

 

Rou saw how just as Mi was falling back, his ambush party was itself ambushed by the mounted adventurers and another group which was on foot, that they hadn’t notice.

He saw how barely in the span of a minute his ambush/bait party was slaughtered, Mi, one of his many mistresses was shot in the mouth and then had her skull smashed to pieces by first a mounted Lizard, then a shabby adventurer in gutter armor.

 

And then they saw what they did to dumb ol’ Kichi!

They shoved a huge sharpened stake right through his anus, pierced his body and emerged next to his head!

And then they pulled it back and impaled him a second time!

Rou dropped the telescope he was using there and then.

What he seen had sent him in so much shock that he remained motionless and silent for a few straight seconds!

“Get them! Kill them all!” Anger and bloodlust, and purest hate flooded him.

The part of the horde that was nearest to him surged forward.

But as they exited the three lines, Rou could saw how the adventurers had almost instantly formed a wagon train fort and everyone jumped behind it.

 

Recognizing what lay before him, and remembering its effectiveness from his past life as a human, he stopped the part of the horde that had rushed forward.

He could probably take out this whole group himself, but he needed to level up his goblins, also he felt their anger and thirst for vengeance as well, so he could not deny them the change for revenge.

Nor did he want to. But they could not charge that good defensive position that the enemy had set up without getting slaughtered.

And prevented those that were still in the forest from charging forth.

 

But that anger and hatred still boiled inside of him.

He aimed his musket and fired at the leader of the adventurers.

He could tell that he was that from the fact that he had the most flashy armor around.

Rou scored a hit, but the son of a bitch was wearing a helmet!

Out of all the heroes, in all the parties, in all the lands, the one that had brains enough to wear a helmet had to be here, so Rou could not blow his brains to smithereens!

The entire small army of adventures then ducked behind the cover of the wagons, and Rou’s sensitive ears did not pick up any distant cries of anguish or anger.

So their leader was most likely alive.

And the enemy was still in good order, still disciplined, and still behind good defenses.

 

“Split into four battalions. One to advance, 3 will rest and we will change shifts and weapons at equal intervals. One by one they’ll forward just short of skirmish distance then withdraw; I want drums and horns to be sound at random. Let’s not give these roaches a moment’s of respite or rest! We’ll tire them out, then hack them to pieces!”

 

Rou said as they began their harassment campaign.

 

All through the night random marches, uncoordinated tunes from their marching band, and lone shots of one or more musket blasts, each shot at undetermined intervals hit the wagon fort.

But not one adventurer peaked over.

Not one adventurer seemed to shout at them in despair.

They all remained silently under the top of their wagons.

 

Not a single adventurer had tried to escape; there had been no attempts at raiding his forces or even counter-shots into the forest.

They were saving their ammo, strength and personal for the fight ahead.

“They got more discipline than most battalions. Hell, they got more than most armies I’ve butchered.” Rou said to himself as the night wore on and morning was approaching.

This situation didn’t make sense to Rou.

His spies had informed him of the amount of reward that was offered for slaying his lair.

It was a very hefty sum, but for this many adventurers to come? There must be almost 100 of them in that wagon fort!

Rou did a quick mental estimate of their expenses and guesses that considering the number present the adventurers would break even and get some profit out of this quest.

 

The only question was why?

 

Why would they take such a quest?

 

Rou knew that the world didn’t see goblins as a glorious cause.

Nor did goblin nests have a reputation as been stacked with treasure.

Rou’s lair was the exception, but he made sure that no one knew that.

 

So why did so many jump to take this quest?

“The profit alone from the reward is acceptable. But only if you don’t mind not having any rent or food money for a week. Even if something as crazy as that were true, why are so many motivated to come against me?”

 

Rou pondered as he glared at the wagon fort.

 

“Who the hell are you all? You damn animals, whom I’ll flay alive, then heal just so I can flail again, for killing my subordinate and one of my women.” Rou thought as dawn was starting to emerge.

 

As the first rays of light flooded in, Rou could see how people were approaching the wagon fort from the opposite side of where the forest was. From the direction of were these rats had come from, now more rats emerged to join the other rats.

Cornered rats.

And the mighty and powerful Rou forgot one of the most basic of military rules.

Never attack cornered rats!

 

Army of Slayer Keep.

 

“Welcome back Rhea Ranger-san. Was your mission successful?” Priestess asked.

 

“Yeah! Complete success!” Rhea Ranger, the captain of the Ranger squad said with a cheeky grin, as she and the other members of her squad unloaded from their backs the bags that contained proof of their mission’s success.

Them and Middle-Aged Monk, Half-Elf Wizard, Axe Warrior, who had been a special addition to the ranger squad for the purpose of their mission.

 

„I did my part, but I am afraid my miracle was not as potent as yours sanbon-cho.” Middle-Aged Monk said to her. And Priestess was embarrassed by such a high praise from someone who was her senior in the holy arts.

 

“Any problems?”

“No Goblin Slayer-dono. Though we did encounter several enslaved adventurers who tried to attack us, and escape our trap. Poor things were so heavily mind controlled that they didn’t realize they were serving a goblin. But in the end we couldn’t save them without exposing ourselves to danger.” Rhea Ranger said to him.

 

“Unfortunate, but unavoidable. That is the horrid truth of goblin slaying. Start the preparations for our plan.” Goblin Slayer said as he along with Lizard Priest, High Elf Archer and Dwarf Shaman heaved the bags that the Ranger Captain and her squad brought.

 

“Everyone know what to do?” Goblin Slayer asked the assembled army of Slayer Keep.

“Good. Also, Priestess.”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“Remember no matter what happens in the coming minute, you are not to cast miracle on me. Do you understand? You have to save it for the plan. I may die if you save it. But everyone will die if you don’t save it. Do you understand?”

 

“………..yes…………” She replied gloomy, to which GS nodded.

He turned to Elf, Dwarf and |Lizard and they too gave a determined nod of the head.

And so they began their plan.

 

Rou.

 

From the forest, just beyond the three line Rou could see that the damned vermin were planning something.

 

The wagon fort was opening and realigning itself.

From it four figures emerged, all carrying heavy bags on their backs, while behind them the wagon fort was changing its formation itself into another shape.

 

Rou was about to find out what that shape was, when the 4 man group suddenly stopped and dropped some bags halfway between the three line and the fort and to the right side of the fort.

So much so to the right that the 4 were no longer directly between the fort and the goblin horde in the forest.

Once they stopped and unloaded some bags 3 of the 4 members party left, with the exception of the one that looked like Lizard that stayed now halfway between the distance of wagon fort and the now lone adventurer.

 

“Who da hell is this joker?” Rou muttered under his breath as he looked at the adventurer that was wearing weak leather armor, dirty weapons, and a cheap helmet.

The adventurer looked straight at the three line and through he knew it was impossible, he could swear that this bottom feeder was looking him straight in the eye.

 

Goblin Slayer looked towards the place where he knew the goblin horde was.

“Time for you all to die goblins.” He said and pulled on each bag’s neck noose, releasing it and sending its contents spewing on the ground.

It’s contents that was all severed heads of goblin children!

 

Rou chocked on his own gasps of air when he saw what was in the bags.

 

Those were his nest’s children!

Hell, those were many of his younger ogre children that he had just had with his human wives!

And if they were dead then his wives and his nest had also been slaughtered!

All dead, all killed!

 

“A-A- distraction! H-he knew that I knew………..this…………the wagons………this was all to lure us out, so he could ……………..How…….the lair was heavily guarded…..H—h-h—h-aaaaaa-..aaaaa.”

 

Goblin Slayer looked at the forest in surprise that they had not burst through the woods yet.

Was it too early in the morning for a goblin killing event?

He didn’t think so.

At least not for Goblin Slayer.

Perhaps he should have asked Rhea Ranger to bring back one of the burned smoke bombs with her as an extra item to provoke the goblins.

She had done her mission admirably.

Separating her unit after they left Slayer Keep.

Staying behind the main group, sneaking around the goblin horde at night and then using a combination of smoke bombs and a version of barrier miracle performed by Middle-Aged-Monk that was learned from Priestess to kill all the goblins in the now weakened lair, by blocking the exit while they used the smoke bombs to suffocate them all.

So what was wrong with the above mentioned statement?

Why was there no goblin attack?

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

 

A ragged, savage, demonic screech of a scream was heard from the forest and immediately a huge barrage of spells was fired at Goblin Slayers location, he immediately ran the moment he sensed them coming, he managed to dodge the first.

 

But the spell was so powerful that it propelled him through the air.

He landed roughly on the ground several meters away from where the barrage had hit.

 

The shockwave shook him to the core, and he could not stand up.

Thankfully Dragon-Tooth Warrior, which had been summoned by Lizard Priest, grabbed him and the trio ran away.

 

A storm barrage of super spells were thrown from the forest there and then, and it was only the natural speed and magical spell booster of Lizard Priest, along with his experience in battle that helped the two stay alive and dodge long enough for the barrage to stop.

 

The horde then emerged at full speed from the forest.

It was led by a huge goblin Overlord, flanked by smaller ogres, lesser champions and even a few human knights.

“Must be mind enslaved.” GS thought as he peeked at their pursuers.

They charged directly at Goblin slayer, Lizard Priest and Dog Tooth Warrior.

Suddenly a great pain was felt by Rou, the Overlord, under his right foot.

The out of nowhere suffering brought him out of his blood rage and he saw that he had stepped right into the field of caltrops that had ripped apart his wolf riders, and was now impaling and ripping apart the rest of his horde!

The first few ranks fell and the rest stumbled onto them and when the whole horde stopped a huge volley of arrows from the wagon forth followed, along with a wave of ‘Stupor’ that also was cast by Dwarf Shaman and the rest of the casters that followed his orders.

 

This had all been part of their plan.

Goblin Slayer had stayed behind to open the bags himself instead of using Dog Tooth Warrior, so that the overlord would focus his rage on him and ignore the wagon forth, waste his spells on GS and not have them hit the main army and lead them into where the caltrops where.

 

With their mission accomplished GS and Lizard Priest had shifted directions and now ran straight towards the Slayer army.

 

Rou raised his hands to blast them there and then, but nothing came!

 

He had been so angry and so filled with hate that he had blindly fired as many spells as he could.

Now he had no more spell for the day, his home had been destroyed, his wives and children killed, along with most of the young in the den, much of his horde had been stopped in his tracks and was being cut to pieces.

 

“CHARGE!” Rou said, he could have and should have retreated, but he had lost too much, he was filled with too much hatred to even thing of walking away.

 

He still had his strength, his ogre sons, and most of his horde.

No, some of his horde left, so they charged straight into the wagon fort!

 

But as they did so, the strain from the spells, exhaustion form the charge, pain from the caltrops in his foot managed, and the closing distance between himself and vengeance, was starting to make Rou finally recover from his blinding hatred.

And when Rou was just a few blows away from reaching both that raggedy adventure that opened the bag, and half a dozen steps away from the main body of adventurers, he regained his wits fully and noticed something.

 

Namely that the wagons were no longer in a circle, but they were in a V shaped formation.

 

One that had the two wing tips pointed in the direction were Rou’s horde was coming.

The wagon fort circle was now a funnel.

 

And Rou and his horde were being funneled in towards death.

It’s a TRAP!”

“NOW!” Warrior hollered.

“With this the grudge is struck from the book! Sylphis give me aid” Dwarf Shaman said and opened the box that held their final trump card and used a wind spell to blow the content into the direction of the goblins.

 

“UPWARDS BOOST!” Wizard activated her spell which focused on High Elf Archer, instantly levitating her high above the horde who had been engulf in a white mist.

“What is this?”

 

“BARRIER!” Priestess said and finished her miracle.

 

“F-flour? Rou thought to himself in confusion. His horde had been engulfed in a cloud of white flour.

“A cloud of flour?” That was the thought in his mind as High Elf- Archer’s arrow, her fire arrow, struck the cloud, making it explode.

A huge blast of fire and death emerged, deafening many and shaking even more to the core.

 

But Priestess’s barrier, along with the v shape of the wagons, had protected the army of Slayer keep from the blast.

 

But the goblins were another story.

 

It had engulfed the Goblin horde, its general having used up all his spells and was to angry and too blinded by hate to do anything but charge, had lead them here.

Were only death awaited the Goblins.

It happened so suddenly that there hadn’t been any screams at all.

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

But there had been one survivor!

 

Rou was alive. He was to high up in rank to be killed by that explosion.

 

He burst through Priestess’s barrier, smashing it with his body, he slammed his great axe into the ground so hard that, despite it not hitting anything, the shockwave from its passing killed the nearest adventurers, heavily wounded those beyond that, and the all of Slayer Keep’s army was sent flying backwards from the force of the blow!

 

But Rou had not survived unscathed.

If you could call the state he was in survival.

 

His right arm was gone, he was bleeding heavily, half of his skin was burned and his ribs were exposed.

 

“N-need to hill quickly…..no spells…gotta, gotta eat something……regenerate and GET REVENGE!” Rou said as around him the about ¾ of the adventurers had not been killed or wounded by the blow and were slowly, but surely, getting up.

 

He quickly looked to get one of them, in order to devour him and heal his wounds with his ‘cannibal’ trait.

 

“G-gotta avoid the stronger ones..gotta….can’t risk it…… gotta find the weakest looking here…………….. a-act fast. There!”

Rou saw that laying on the ground, at his feet, was that raggedy adventure with the poor armor, battered round shield on his left arm and cheap helmet on his head.

Rou was convinced that this was the weakest here; after all why else would he act as a meat shield bait earlier and wear such worthless equipment?

 

The Goblin Overlord grabbed the raggedy adventurer’s chest in his massive paw and started raising Goblin Slayer to his mouth, to eat him.

“C-Can’t move, even if I could, this goblin overlord is too strong for us.”

 

The Master of Slayer Keep thought as his wounded and weakened comrades could only watch in desperation as their leader was being lead to the jaws of death itself.

 

But that was how it was.

The dice roll, adventurers die, whole parties are wiped out, even big ones and monsters win.

And nothing and no one could stop that.

That was the truth of the world, as Rou opened his mouth and Goblin Slayer had no trick, no hidden goodie in his bag, no surprise, no ambush, nothing.

Goblin Slayer’s head was now about to be bit off by the jaws of the goblin Overlord.

And there was nothing he could to about it.

He was not a hero.

 

He could not save or change the world.

 

“So what?!” Goblin Slayer thought as he summoned every bit of his willpower, every drop of his hatred, every fiber of pain in his body to put strength into his arms, which he used to grab onto Rous tongue and squeezed it so hard that he pierced the skin were the blood vessel were!

 

“So what if the dice fall that way!” The jolt of pain was so great that Rou quickly threw Goblin Slayer away.

 

“So what is a man dies!” Goblin Slayer held firm and did not let go of the tongue.

 

“So what if nothing changes? So what if in the end it ends up like this? So what! That does not matter!” The force and panic behind Rou’s action of throwing Goblin Slayer away, and the adventures tight grip on the tongue meant that when he did so, Rou ripped out his own tongue!

“All that matters is that all goblins die! And that Slayer Keep lives! The dice do not decide for me! They do not decide for us!” Goblin Slayer thought as he hit the ground with great impact.

 

His armor cushioned a part of the blow, but he still felt several ribs crack, blood in his lungs and stomach and he felt how all the joints in his right arm was dislodged.

 

But he had won!

 

The screams that were muffled by torrents of blood from Rou’s mouth, was their church bells of victory as the Overlord bled trough the great wound where his tongue once was.

 

Rou eventually lost so much blood that he collapsed to the ground and was now on his back.

Life was fading from him, but he still refused to die yet.

His hatred was keeping him alive.

 

Goblin Slayer got up to his feet, and walked slowly towards Rou.

 

“Eeyoulll fffhaaay! EEyouu fffhhaayy tthhhooor dddddhiiiisssss! EEE EEEEEMMMMMMMM WWWWWWOOOOOUUUUUUUU! EEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEMMMMMMMM WOWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!” Rou said, without a tongue and drowning on his own blood, for his part Goblin Slayer noticed that there was a strange thing on the Overlord’s belt, which he took.

 

“He must have had some shape shifter power, since this is human size, far too small for him.”

Goblin Slayer thought as he examined the strange weapon, it looked like one of the dawi weapons that Dwarf-Shaman had described to them the night before.

He had also included how they worked.

“Eeyoulll fffhaaay! EEyouu fffhhaayy tthhhooor dddddhiiiisssss! EEE EEEEEMMMMMMMM WWWWWWOOOOOUUUUUUUU! E EEEEEMMMMMMMM WOWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!”

 

“What did you say?”

Goblin Slayer said as he armed the weapon with his left land, fortunately it was small enough to be used with one hand.

“ EEE EEEEEMMMMMMMM WWWWWWOOOOOUUUUUUUU! E EEEEEMMMMMMMM WOWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU! Eeyoulll fffhaaay! EEyouu fffhhaayy tthhhooor dddddhiiiisssss”

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Goblin Slayer said as he aimed the small, primitive flint action shotgun at Rou’s head and emptied both barrels into it.

 

“In the end you are just another dead goblin.” Goblin Slayer said after he had blown of Rou’s head.

But then he realized that something dreadful had just happened.

“Wait, this one’s an ogre. A bigger one, but an ogre………Not a goblin…………pity.” Goblin Slayer said as around him a cheer went out from the Slayer army.

 

Immediately they started getting up and helping the wounded and puling the dead away from the fire and goblins corpses.

 

Goblin Slayer felt how exhaustion gripped him, and he lay on the ground to take a rest.

As he did so he gave a final look at the new weapon he took.

“I like it. Short range, light, nice spread. Good against hordes. I like the shot and what it does to its target. Rip and tear.” Was the last word said before unconsciousness gripped him.

 

As the Master of Slayer keep rested, as the Slayer Army started to heal it’s wounded, as the goblin horde of Rou burned.

One goblin was still alive.

But it was not for long.

He was too wounded to survive, soon he would be dead, but before that Sei, the goblin magician, had one last spell to perform.

Sei, along with the other spell casters, had joined Rou in h is rage and hatred for the adventurers and fired with pure hatred and blind rage at Goblin Slayer after he opened the back filled with the heads of their lair’s children and women.

But he had not used up all of his spell.

 

So with his last breath, he cast his last spell and sent the memory of what happened here across the wind to other goblins and monster, along with a single word that when asked:

“What happened?”

Sei would give this as an answer:

“Doom”


	8. Ch 8

Ch 8.

 

“This way Slayer-san.” Axe Warrior said as he led the now conscious leader of Slayer Keep, and Priestess, HEA, Dwarf Shaman Lizard Priest and the captains of Slayer Keep, inside the lair of the currently deceased goblin overlord.

 

“This place is huge and well organized. The barrier miracle and the smoke bombs trick killed a lot of them, including the human women that were mentally enslaved by him. But its big enough that the smoke barely covered half of it, we spent half the night laying down traps, avoiding ambushes and cutting our way through this place. We found some still alive prisoners. All women mostly, we gave them some moon tea, and the ones with the big bellies are being overseen by the healer mages right now and they should be goblin free come nightfall. But what I really want to show you is this room.” Axe Warrior said as he led them to a door that his teammate Half Elf Wizard opened with a few incantations.

 

“It’s been magically locked in a way that only goblins could open it.” She said as Goblin Slayer entered the room.

 

“A storage supply room.” Goblin Slayer said as he looked at what was inside this new chamber.

 

“Hard biscuit bread, salted pork, smoked fish, dried fruit and nuts, pickled vegetables, and black tea leaves.”Lizard Priest said after giving the air a good sniff.

 

“That’s all marching food. Made to not spoil and be light to carry. The tea is for making muddy water drinkable and to give you extra energy for marching and fighting.” High Elf Archer said with a scowl.

She recognized these foods from the many times her people went to war.

They were horse masters and archer lords that constantly roamed all across their lands in quick raids and ambushes against their many foes.

 

“Not just campaign food.” Dwarf Shaman said and walked to another part of the storage room.

 

“Pikes, helmets, gambesons, shields, arrow heads, shorts words, axe heads, and heavy ordinance, all decent quality. Decent enough for any country’s troopers.” Dwarf Shaman said, clenching his fist in rage.

This had been no mere goblin horde!

 

“Priestess, light the room.”

 

“Holy light!” She said and used her miracle.

 

Once the light flooded the room they realized that it wasn’t a room at all.

It was a very, very big, storage depot; it went on for so long that the light could not fully engulf the room.

 

“Thousands, this is enough equipment for thousands of goblins. How many women did you find here?”

“About 50.” Axe Warrior replied.

 

“How many goblin children?” GS asked

 

“What we brought with us was only one out of ten heads.” Rhea-Ranger said to him.

 

“With what they had here in six months time that horde of hundreds would have been thousands. We would have been plagued by a goblin army.”

And in another 6 months something worse than that would have threatened them.

 

Though, none dared say it out loud.

Not even Goblin Slayer, he had only heard rumors of such a terror, never seeing it himself.

 

“Any high level gear?”

“Everything that we found was enchanted to have effects and debuffs against non-goblins. The runes and spells are so potent that no non-goblin can even hold the weapons.” Warrior replied.

 

“Can we change that?”

 

“I am afraid not. We could break the spells and scratch off the runes, but it will only turn them into normal weapons.” Wizard replied to his enquiry.

 

“We will do that then. The rest of the equipment is not suitable for humans. The weapons can be used by us, but the armor, and helmets are too small. We’ll have to bring them back and reforge them into new gear. The food thought is a great boon, check for poisons and curses and if it’s safe we’ll take it back to Slayer Keep, it should be big enough to last us for two years at our current numbers.” Goblin Slayer replied and Noble Fighter gave commands to be dispatched in order to fulfill his orders.

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Yes, we did find this.” Fighter said and showed him another chamber of the lair.

In it was something that filled the Slayer army leaders with more dread than the room full of weapons and war supplies that had been plenty enough for a great goblin army.

 

It was a room full of books, with stone, wood and painting tools lying around, along with paper making equipment and many other things.

Many other things that you would find in a town or a city.

Or even a capitol!

 

“This is what is needed for building and roadwork. They weren’t gonna just raise an army, they were gonna build a GOBLIN KINGDOM.” Goblin Slayer said, his voice filled with pure raged and endless hatred for the thought.

“We came here just in time. Burn the books, and everything else. Did we discover anything else?” GS asked.

 

“Yeah and I tell ya, it’s a dozy!” Warrior said and showed him the third and final room, which was filled with treasure chests.

Empty treasure chests!

“This horde must have had plenty of gold and jewels, but every single chest we open is empty. I mean what happened wit-”

 

“They spent it all on the weapons and food.” Goblin Slayer suddenly interrupted Warrior.

“And I am sure if you check the cities were the spies had been sent, along with those within 1.000 miles from here, you’ll find new accounts, opened under names that did not exist the day before the gold was brought to the bank, and the keys to those accounts belong to lords of those cities. War bribe……..They were not planning on building a kingdom, they were planning on building an Empire…………We really did get here in time.” Goblin Slayer said and left her room, followed by the trio and his captains.

 

They all stayed silent while following him.

The terror of what they discovered, of what could have come to pass………..it was too much, simply too much for them to say anything for a while.

Night came shortly afterwards, and after recovering from the morning’s battle the army of Slayer Keep fixed what wagons it had left, sent runners to the nearest villages who came bag with new wagons and horses, loaded the food and weapons found in the lair into them.

They now rested and had dinner.

 

“Now there are several types of cartridges for firearms, and ya all line them up front to back in this order. There’s the white, the blue and the red. White ones mean canister shells, they are filled with small balls that spread once fired, this is for short range up to 100 yards and is yer go to when dealing with large groups. Da second type is blue; it has a single arrow shaped bullet that’s designed for single targets like hobgoblins and champions. Da last one is yer red bullets, these ones are steel tipped bullets, and they are for use against ogres and other big things, and only against those! Cause they will go through anything smaller, and if ya shoot red into smaller targets than ya could hit any teammate that’s behind yer target. That’s why ye line up ammo in yer pouch like this: first white, then blue, the red, so you can remember small target, big targets, giant targets.” Dwarf Shaman said and explained to several adventures how to use the muskets they had captured from the goblin horde.

 

“Next is how ta keep it. First off, after firing ye always boil some water and then pour it down a rifle’s barrel to wash the ash away and then used the rod, covered in a cloth to clean it . Black powder makes it start clogging after 30 shots. After that you have to keep it greased and oiled so it doesn’t rust, and always have a good sharpened flint in the flintlock, so carry spares with ye. Finally ya keep yer rifle and cartridges in bags of leather and ye grease the cover in order to keep them dry, cause if they get wet then it’s just a pack of mush and a very expensive club.”

 

After he told them that he turned towards Goblin Slayer and handed him the shotgun that he had used to kill the goblin Overlord.

 

“I’ve replaced the handle wood with sturdy oak, and rifled the barrels for extra accuracy. I’ve also put in a breach loading mechanism and attached bullet holders beneath the forestock. So after ye fire, ye can grab a pair o cartridges, push back the breach, put the cartridges in, push the breach forward to block it and fire. This shortens the firing time from 3 shots per minute to 8. Try it.”

 

Goblin Slayer took the firearm, aimed in the distance and fired, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, 12, 13!

 

“14 rounds per minute. Not bad, a good dwarf firearm can manage 15 a minute, but this is not exactly a chassepot, so ye got an excuse if yer feeling embarrassed.” Dwarf Shaman said with a giggle.

 

Goblin Slayer nodded, then immediately started putting some water to boil and prepared a cloth and grease, all under the watchful eye and approving nods of the head from Dwarf Shaman.

 

“I’ll start rifling and breach loading the rest of the firearms tomorrow, should be able to be done with them in a two days time, as for the rest of the powder weapons, it’ll take me about a week to 10 days to properly improve them.”

 

“That is good to know. Thank you for improving them.” Goblin Slayer said as he tended to his shotgun.

“You seem satisfied.” High Elf Archer said all of a sudden.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“Honestly, I was worried for a while that you’d charge us extra for all these adventurers that came and for the fact that the horde was twice as big as we what we expected, and the boss much stronger than what we thought they him to be. And after all this trouble there weren’t any riches to loot. Don’t you feel cheated?” High Elf Archer asked.

 

“We came here to slay a powerful goblin horde. We did so. This has been a successful quest.” Goblin Slayer answered, finishing cleaning and greasing his shotgun, he then placed it in a greased leather carrier.

“Kill Goblins, kill Goblins and then kill them some more. I get it that you guys are Slayer Keep, but don’t you want to go on an adventure occasionally? I mean I know you guys need to advertise and grow your forces in size-“

“The best thing would be if the Slayer Army and Slayer Keep disappeared forever one day.” Goblin Slayer said all of a sudden, shocking the entirety of the Slayer army.

“W-what do you mean my liege?” Noble Fighter asked in shock.

“The day Slayer Keep disappears is the day when there are no more goblins in the world.” The Master of Slayer Keep said, surprising his comrades twice in one night.

“When that day comes…………then I’ll……..no, then we’ll all become Adventurer Keep and the Adventurer Army.”Goblin Slayer said, he then slumped his head forwards and fell asleep.

 

The others gave half exasperated, half endearing smiles at this now common sight.

High Elf Archer had the most exaggerated reaction of all.

The Slayer Army having heard that, had their shocked faces morph into expressions of relief, joy and bittersweet anticipation for the future.

In that evening the first tradition of Slayer Keep was born.

The day of Promise, where once a year all would gather and hold a feast and pledge to make that day come, this would be achieved by reciting in mass the Slayersenna, the poem that prophesied the fate of Slayer Keep.

 

One day they we’ll take our final quest.

One day we will slay the last goblin nest.

One day Slayer Keep and the Slayer Army will be no more.

Time will leave nothing but stories told at fires with roasted bore.

But not yet!

The end came for all.

Neither men, women, keeps or kingdoms keep it at bay;

But to him the Slayer Army says:

Not yet, not yet;

Not today!


	9. Omake

Omake-cannon , journal quote from :omaO2: The pen and the sword.  
<< Threadmarks >>  
Duras1989

 

"Goblin Slayer-san." Priestess said with aprehension towards him. Behind her the trio and the rest of his captains had similar faces.

 

" What is it?"

" I-I know you said burn the books but....but I think we should read them first. "

"Why?"

"W-well.....because there may be clues to finding other goblin nests...and who took money from them....That is what we think might be inside them." Priestess said and prepared for a full on tyrade.

 

"That is a good ideea. " GS said and almost turned to leave, but he stopped and looked back at them.

 

" Everyone......I......I never encountered this before......I.....I will never make a mis-"

"You were wounded and tired from killing that Overlord Lord Goblin Slayer. You did not make a mistake, You just didn't have strenght enough to give your full order, how you do." Lizard Priest said.

This words helped heal any doubts în regards to his skill, be they from Slayer Army or from himself.

"Thank you.....thank you all.....Sorry for......." Goblin Slayer said and then made his way to the pile of books and opened one up, reading it

 

Rou's Journal: Day 388

Now that I have started to seriously build up my goblin numbers with the plan being to forge my own nation, I have decided to dispatch a group of about 100 to set up some forward camps in the area. Unfortunately, I have been unable to evolve any Goblin Lords to lead it yet. After careful consideration, I have decided to give the job to my beloved Rubellia, who has become greatly respected and feared by my goblin hoards after becoming a Noir Soldier (gains inhuman powers but must eat monster flesh daily or will weaken and die).

Even with the loss of a hundred warriors, I still have over 500 remaining, which will be more than enough to deal with the latest adventurers (they are actually silver this time, I need to step up my plans before they get serious enough to start sending golds) that have been hired to wipe me out...

 

Looks like they would be taking some detours on the way to Slayer Keep


	10. Ch 9

Ch 9

 

The sun had just risen when Goblin Slayer had awoken from his slumber, he got up, had breakfast with Cow Girl and her Uncle, he made an effort to eat slowly so as to not alarm her, she often fussed whenever he was eating to fast.

He then got up and accompanied Cow Girl on her delivery morning run.

He too had business in town, he had to get his armor back from the shop and pickup a few special orders for the Keep.

On the way to town they met a few adventurers that stayed in Slayer Keep, they were a patrolling the countryside for goblins and waved at CG, they didn't recognize him without the armor.

"I bet they'd be shocked if they knew you're their boss."

"Yes."

He answered in his usual awkward manner and the rest of the trip to town was in silence after that.

"I'll drop these off and we can meet up latter to head back home. What are you gonna do?"

"Get my armor and supplies."

"Good...good. You know..........you don't have to head back immediately." She said to him a bit more nervous than usual.

 

"You could take an afternoon of for some sightseeing, alone or with me......you.........you have others that help you know, It's alright to go a few hours without.........without goblins."

 

At that Goblin Slayer was silent, on some level he knew that there was something wrong with him, that he was on a path that would not end well, that he needed to heal, to get better.

 

But there had always been so many goblins and he was the only one, destroy one nest, two more came.

Take a quest, three more were issued, but now, now with Slayer Keep and with Priestess, HEA, LP and DS that had become his 'party' of sorts after they purged that great nest.

Things were not the same as before.

 

"I.........I.........suppose it is true. I.........I will." He said and this made Cow Girl smile and almost burst into tears there and then, she gave him a hugg that lasted for quite a while before letting go.

 

There was more than just hope for him.

He was healing!

That small part of her old friend was still there, and it was slowly coming back.

 

A few minutes passed after that, as he made his way towards Blacksmith's shop.

 

"Come back fer yer gear are ya?"

"Yes. And the special order."

"Got it right here. Just finished burning the clam shells an hour ago, their in a wagon out back along with the powdered charcoal and sulfur and saltpeter. No extra scroll yet, but I'll get it as soon as I find one."

"Thank you." Goblin Slayer said to him and put on hi armor, then he payed and left the shop with several horses and carts.

 

"That was Goblin Slayer? Why is he using such bad gear and what's with the clothes he's wearing? Isn't he a lord or something? Shouldn't he have better gear and more expensive clothes?"

 

"Only a greenhorn and valley child would be preoccupied with stuff like that. Using enchanted gear and flashier armor is a waste against goblins. As for clothes, well use yer head boy! If ye spent yer coin on an expensive silk shirt you'll be the dandiest corpse in the goblin nest. If ye spent that money on normal clothes and use the remainder for an antidote, stamina potion or a smoke bomb you'll be out of fashion but alive! Now start using yer head and go and make armor, we got customers to service and our bellies to feed."

 

After he finished with Blacksmith, Goblin Slayer stopped at the guild in order to meet with the other errand he had to run.

 

"Is it ready?"

"Yup. Here it is." Witch said and handed him the item he had commissioned from her.

"Thank you." He said and left, once he was gone the other adventurers in the room started to gossip.

 

"That's him right? Damn! I must have past him a hundred times without noticing the guy!"

"He must have been planning Slayer Keep for years! It's the only explanation of why he always went after goblins all the time."

"I heard that they killed a thousand strong horde recently and that their goblin boss was strong enough that he almost wiped out their hundred strong party, then Goblin Slayer charged him, punching the boss to the ground and then he ripped his head of!"

"I heard that he's a prince in disguise from a foreign land that came here to build his own kingdom."

"I heard a bishop say that sometimes the gods have kids with mortals, that's how demigods are born. Ya don't think...."

Witch giggled at that, she knew the real story of their recent mass quest and of his past, and she got a good laugh out of how rumors exaggerated the truth.

 

Now she liked Goblin Slayer as a friend, he was a good business associated to her and overall she considered him a good soul, but she was feeling a bit mischievous and this opportunity was to good to pass up.

 

"And he's always hard working, any woman that marries him will have to get used to a busy husband." She said and immediately the female adventurers heads all perked up at that.

 

Not a lot of people outside the guild knew this, but often adventurers got to marry nobility, rich merchant's daughters and a few of them princesses for their deeds.

This made it very, very hard for women adventurers to find husbands since they often moved around, it was hard to meet single young men and with the male adventurers getting hitched to the previous mentioned women, it was rather difficult to find a husband.

 

And now the collective group of women adventurers within the guild hall just realized something from Witche's little stunt.

1\. There was a gold rank that was single and he didn't seem interested in princesses.

2\. There was a gold rank that was single and he didn't seem interested in princesses.

 

They all let out a collective grin at that.

So did Witch, in a Cheshire cat manner. Things were going to be really fun from now on.

Just then Goblin Slayer suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, turned and drew his sword and readied his shield, yet nothing came.

"What was that? I just felt a chill down my spine........Like........like a whole goblin horde was about to pounce on me!!!!" He muttered to himself, but quickly recovered and went on his way.

 

He eventually reached Slayer Keep and dropped off the wagons, after he escorted Cow Girl home.

Goblin Slayer was about to turn back towards the Guild to pick up a quest when he remembered his friend's words.

 

So, slowly and more than bit unsure of himself, he decided to take a stroll down the countryside.

 

It had been a while since he did this. In fact the only time he remembered just wasting some time was when he was young, before.......before it all happened.

Before he realized it nighttime was coming, he was about to turn back when,, with the last of the day's light, he spotted something on the track of dirt at the bottom of the small hill he was on.

 

Slayer Keep.

 

Night had come and gone, morning was nearing and the Keep was still quiet as it's army was slumbering away quietly.

Warrior was on the battlements, deciding to be a good captain and relieve early the one in charge of this shift . Besides, Warrior had brought his breakfast with him, so he could miss it.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Noble Fighter was also on guard duty now, and it was a pure coincidence that Warrior brought enough food for two.

And as they both coincidenlty ate the food and drank from the same cup of wine they both jumped in shock as they saw the Goblin Slayer running at full speed towards the keep, just as the morning sun was rising.

 

"Ligh'em up! NOW!" Goblin Slayer said and then ran towards the town, he had to get to the Guild and quick!

 

Warrior and Noble Fighter's blood ran cold at that, they both looked into each other's eyes, gave a mutual node of determination and ran to the top of the keep.

Once there Warrior started ringing the emergency bell, waking up the keep's inhabitants.

None of them were angry at the sudden call, for they knew what that bell meant, and each and every single one of them knew what task lay ahead.

Noble Fighter reached her destination, took a torch and started the fire.

 

Soon morning proper came and with the sun in the air those that lived near all saw the smoke from Slayer Keep rising.

From the Guild town's inhabitants, to the dwarf miners in the nearby mountains, the elf traders on the road, to the within inn's or returning from a quest adventurers tot he peasants within the nearby village, all awoke and saw the great warning beacon being lit.

It all meant one thing:

 

A goblin horde was coming.

A big one!

A very, very big one!


	11. Ch 10

Ch 10.

 

The door to the Guild Hall was slammed opened just as the morning sun had properly rose over the horizon.

"I....I have a request to make." Goblin Slayer said, breathing heavily.

 

He had run all night to get back to the keep in time and had double timed it once there in order to reach the Guild as fast as possible.

 

"Yeah. We saw the smoke signal. Let me guess, it's because of the coming horde?" Spearman said from his table as the whole room of high, to middle, to lower ranking adventurers watched the proceedings before them.

"N-Not a goblin horde. This........this had so many scout tracks that this is several goblin hordes gathered. This is a goblin army and it's lead by a Warboss. Goblins have champions and lords as Platinum rankers to them, this one is a combination of the two and is strong enough to have dozens of each under his command. Also, also by the size of the horde this could be worse than a goblin army." He replied as the shocked reactions and whispers began.

 

"B-bigger than Platinum!"

"Goblin army!"

 

"Then you are saying it is big enough to be a danger to this town?" Spearman asked and gripped his spear tightly.

 

"No. This horde is over 1.000 strong at the very least, however this town has a big enough garrison that it could face 10.000 goblins in the field and the walls are strong enough that 5 times that would be needed for a siege and at least 100.000 to storm it. This army is not big enough to threaten the town, but it is big enough to threaten Slayer Keep."

 

"So you I am guessing your request is for aid in defending the Keep?" Spearman asked with the air of someone who knew the answer before the question was even spoken.

"No. My request is that as many Silver rankers as possible go to Slayer Keep and deliver this message: 'The Goblin Horde is coming from the East.'"

 

This surprised the gathered adventurers.

"But Slayer Keep is west of here. So what purpose would this message have?" Spearman asked.

 

"It would trick the Slayer Army into abandoning the Keep and withdrawing to the Town for safety." Goblin Slayer answered them.

 

A ripple of shock and a flurry of words came after that.

 

"Why would you need to trick them?" Heavy Warrior asked in apprehension.

 

At that Goblin Slayer told them of what happened the day after they returned from destroying that big horde.

XXXCXxxxxxcccXxxxxxxx

"This signal will be used if there is a horde to big for us to handle, when that happens the Slayer Army will withdraw to the town, kill the horde there from atop its high walls and then return here."

 

"But boss, that would mean abandoning the Keep to the goblins!" Warrior said in horror and many nodded at that, to them this was their homeland now.

"We can always retake it, but we cannot bring the dead back. If a horde does come here that is to big for us, then the Slayer Army must withdraw."

 

This sent a murmur around the gathered crowd of Slayers, they were about 150 adventurers now, along with many that came and went.

 

"We cannot do that." the voice of Cow Girl said, and like a queen with her subjects, all were silenced as she spoke.

 

"Why?" GS asked.

"Because you said 'the Slayer Army' would withdraw and now 'we will withdraw'. Which means if it comes to that then you will stay behind when the goblin horde comes." she said and this silenced the gathered crowd.

 

And Goblin Slayer was the most silent of them all.

 

"Just as I thought, you'll stay behind, make noise to lure them inside the keep and then burn it down with you and the horde inside it." Cow Girl added, and once more Goblin Slayer was silent, all he could do was clench his fists in ragge.

 

"You always become silent like this when you can't deny something."

 

"One adventurer dies but a horde is crippled beyond recovery and many adventurers live. That is a good strategy." Goblin Slayer said, trying to make them see reason.

 

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Noble Fighter said, all trace of aristocratic poise gone from her.

 

"Everyone thought that this was a joke at worst or that it would fail at best. I had my doubts when we started Slayer Keep. Then you came along and worked hardest out of all of us to restore the old fort. It made me think that with you with us it might work!" she said to the gathered crowd.

 

"The same thing was with the adventurers. Whenever the rookies and poorer ones came they first thing they saw in the morning was you going goblin slaying and you were also the last to return, the first one to go along with first timers and always be available to them. With you in front of us, they felt the need to follow your example so as to not shame themselves. Do you understand, they came for the free food and board, but they stayed because of you. We stayed because of you!" Warrior said added and many in the crowd nodded as well.

 

"It's not just that." Priestess said, this was now her time to shine.

"The food we eat and the wood and stone we used to expand the keep. We.......we could not afford all of it from goblin slaying, So many of the villagers and town's people donating it to us. They didn't have coin, but they spared a bag of flour here, or some extra meat there, a box of nails, an old tool set, some extra wood that they cut, a few bricks that they sharpened. They did it because this place gives them hope, it gives them strength, because you give them hope! When they heard that Goblin Slayer, the only adventurer that kept them safe was gathering an army, they all jumped to help them. They jumped to help you!"

 

"That's right!"

 

"Don't do it tonno!"

"We will not abandon you to those animals boss!"

 

"You will all die." Goblin Slayer said, cutting them off.

"The horde that we faced earlier almost killed us all. And if a goblin army comes it will be at least twice as strong as that horde. If that time comes and you stay here at best one in then will survive the fight, at worst you will all die. The lucky ones will die. You all know that happens to the unlucky ones."

 

"So what?" Priestess said all of a sudden.

"Yeah. We are Slayers, if we die, then we die fulfilling our Slayer oath!" Warrior said all of a sudden.

 

"This is your home, this is also a home for me as well. Were would we go but here?" Cow Girl added.

And with that one by one they all voiced their agreement.

 

No one would abandon Slayer Keep.

 

Flashback ENDED.

 

"Y-you can't be serious." Heavy Warrior said all of a sudden.

This was the whole reaction of the entire hall of adventurers.

No one, not even Witch, would think that Goblin Slayer would one day be the voice of reason in any bunch.

 

"That is why I am issuing this request. I will pay everything, what money I have, my armor, my time, my knowledge, all I ask that you go and lye to them, so they run away from death. This is not a foe that Slayer Keep can triumph against." Goblin Slayer said and bowed down before the gathered lot.

 

Guild Girl quickly ran inside to talk to her supervisor.

"Oy. Let me ask you this. You are asking us to deliver a message. But we are adventurers, not errand boys, why are you not hiring us to fight for you?" Spearman asked.

 

"I do not have enough coin to hire enough strength for the coming goblin army." Goblin Slayer said, after raising his back, in order to reply.

 

To which Spearman gave a wide grin at that, now he had him!

 

"Did you just call us weaklings?" Spearman said and got up from his seat.

"Did you just call me, the strongest in the frontier a weakling. That new gold rank must have gone to yer head, if you got guts enough to call us silvers not strong enough to slay some measly goblins!" Spearman said in an angry voice, filled with outrage, but the smile never left his face.

 

"N-no! That was not my intent!"

"Well, it sure sounded like it! You'd better apologize now"

"I understand, forgive me, it was not my intent to offend you." GS said and gave a bow.

 

"Not good enough pall! You made me so angry that I am gonna march to yer damn Keep and kill the whole goblin army myself. Then with that proof your gonna have to tell the whole Guild that I proved you wrong and your gonna buy me drink for my troubles!" Spearman said and immediately the rest of the room understood were this was going.

 

"This sounds like fun. I'm in as well, same price as my partner, you better buy me some good vine." Witch said.

"Monster slaying has become easier with no goblins around. If Slayer Keep goes it will be harder, longer and more expensive for me to do my job. I am in, same price as before!" Heavy Warrior said and got up from his seat.

 

"You just want a reason to help him out, since you told me he saved your home village from goblins years ago." Female Paladin said to him.

 

"It's for economic reasons only!" Heavy Warrior said and blushed a bit.

 

"Goblins sure are a pest. It be bad without the Keep to hold them in check."

 

"I remember how much trouble they gave me when I was starting."

"I've always been curious on how he kills them."

"Can't let him go with insulting us."

 

"Thought a few times of seeing the keep for myself."

"With so many going to war. It would be shameful for me as an aspiring Paladin champion to not give aide."

"I am a bit thirsty for some vine.And it taste's better when someone else is paying for it."

 

More and more adventurers got up until about half of them decided to go and defend slayer keep.

 

"Everyone! The Guild is offering a special quest!" Guild Girl said and brought out a box of quests.

"One gold coin per goblin head. 100 for every hobgoblin, 200 for every champion and 500 for the goblin lords!"

 

At that the half of the room that hesitated all got up and flocked to get the quests, that was a lot of money!

 

"We're in too. But you have to come with us on an adventure after this!" High Elf archer said, she and Dwarf Shaman and Lziard Priest stayed in the town more than the keep, but they still considered themselves part of that.

Goblin Slayer was silent at that, he was not expecting this.

 

"T-thank you." He said to all those gathered.

"We don't want yer thanks! We want our pay, so make sure to buy each and everyone of us a glass of vine when this is over!" Spearman said to him.

"I will."

 

"That's right. We ain't comrades, and we ain't friends, but we are all adventurers and today we all go on a quest!" The whole guild said and raised their weapons high in a salute.

Just then the doors to the guild burst open and trough it about 100 to 200 adventurers poured in, and all stopped when they saw Goblin Slayer.

 

"W-we saw the smoke.......Goblin Slayer-dono. We.......we left the Keep, but we remembered our time there, how you took us in when no one would, how you showed us the tricks of the game when no one gave us a second glance, we ow your our ranks and our lives to you." Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric said to him. "And we've come to repay that debt. We may no longer live in the Keep, but we are still Slayers!"

 

They said and the new group raised their fists in the air.

"Come and get your quests to defend Slayer Keep!" GG said, this money would greatly help the keep after it would be all over.

 

With that the now even bigger group marched trough the town's streets. The people watched this force march trough the streets and onto the gates.

Once there three groups of horses approached the adventurers.

"I have heard of the Slayer King's noble quest and have seen the beacons lit. As the songs say  
:O! Wandering folk, the summons heed!  
Come haste! Come haste! Across the waste!  
The king of friend and kin has need.

Thus we have rushed here in our quest to join thy kingdom and give aide against the dark horde!" Noble Fencer said, as she along with her childhood friends :Noble Paige, Noble Swordsman, Noble Ranger, Noble Scout, Noble Wizard and Noble Shaman all knelled before Goblin Slayer.

The first one to ever do so from the get go!

For though Noble Fencer was young, and wet behind the ears, her head filled with songs, when the world was not a song.

She could tell that underneath that crummy and dirty armor, lied a great heart and a strong soul Noble Fecncer could tell from first glance that this was this was the man from the songs!!!

 

The other two groups were one group of DWARFS and one of ELVES!

Each war about 50 to 60 strong.

" Well met Orcbolg. We have seen the beacon and my people have long since fought goblin raiders , and have come to give aid with our arrows. We unfortunatly came with dwarfs, but for now we will let that slide." Elf Chieftan, leader of this group of elf merchants said and raised his hand to his forehead în a salute.

" Ho there Beard-cutter, my clan has seen the signal from our hold in the northern mountains. We have come to fight shoulder with you against our mortal foe! With the elves ta take care of the small try and us for the reall challenge no goblin shall besmear your hold!" Dwarf Thain said and beat his fist on his chest.

" I welcome you all. All that kill goblins have a place în Slayer Keep!"

With that the now even larger group marched to Slayer Keep, as they did so they passed by Cow Girl's farm.

Which war surrounded by countles villagers.

 

" What is going on?"

" They all saw the signal. The children, ederly and those that can't fight have all run to the town. These ones have come to defend the Keep!" Cow Girl said and the large group nodded as one, the peasants had aparently looked to get for leadership.

Goblin Slayer looked at the villagers.

They all wore padded panths and longshirts as makeshift gambesons. Wooden shoes on their feet, and similar plancks on their knees, elbows and shoulders. And a padded gambeson head and neck cover.

They had thick pots, pans or buckets over their heads .

 

As for weapons, everyone single one had a barrel head for a buckler tied to their left arm, an axe or a short shepperd mallet or a Hammer în their right.  
On their belts there were at least two daggers, and all had leather pouches.

 

About half of them carried two brook handles with knives tied to their heads for javelins and the others half had peasants bows and a quiver of arrows.

 

It was the equipment outlined and intructed on how to make în the Slayer Code, one that you needed for hunting goblins.

It looked ugly and cheap.

But it was functional!

" And i suppose you are coming as well?"

"Yes. I am not much of a fighter, but I can carry arrows to the archers and help with the wounded. " Cow Girl replied.

 

" That you can do. And I doubt I could stop you. Everyone that wants to slay goblins follow me. We'll have plenty to kill once nightfalls."

 

About and your platter the mighty force was now inside Slayer Keep, as the leaders made their plan.

 

" This goblin army did not use the mountains or the northern forest to move. Otherwise my mîners would have seen them." Dwarf Thane said.

 

"Neither did they traverse the grassy southern plains, for that was where our caravan was traveling." Elf Chieftan added.

 

" They used the western plains which is bereaf of tradee routes and villages and even of our own patrols, so as to sneack up on Slayer Keep. I found their tracks by accident, if not they would have suprised us. This is not behaviour tipical of goblins. Which means we are dealing with a Warboss that is knows of how we fight goblins and is planning counters to our anti-goblin strategies."

 

" What do we do Goblin Slayer-san?"Priestess asked.

" What we always do. Kill all the goblins."

" What is our curent strenght?"

"We have 250 troops of Slayer Keep, along with over 300 adventurers dwarf warriors and elven archers and over 700 armed farmers. "

" More than enough. Here is what we will gonna do

 

The plâns were made, the Keep prepared, the defenders at their posts and now night and fallen.

And when the moon had risen fully în the sky they came.

 

" Enemy sighted. " Lizard priest said. " 1.000....2.000....no! 3.....3 and a half. 4, 5. Over 5.000 goblins."

At Lizard Priest' s words the blood drained from the faces of the 700 plebians that bas come to aid them.

This war no mere goblin army.

It was the nightmare made flesh.

 

The one time when Goblins were a threat to all.

The green tide!

 

WAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

YES! The Waagh had come to Slayer Keep!  
The plebians were now very scared.

 

The adventurers and other warriors.....well.

"Look at all that money!" Female Paladin said.

 

"First time the gold comes running to me!" Amazon added .

 

"Plenty of dead goblins to go around!" Dwarf Thain said.

" This is a most fortuis ocasion" Elven Chieftain smiled.

 

And they all grinned like lunatics.

 

" No one dies tonight." Goblin Slayer adressed the 700.

"Why? Because there are still goblins în the world. And we will not die untill the last goblin is dead." Goblin Slayer said, not as a statement.

But more as a fact.  
Coming from another that would sound crazy.

But since the peasants heard it from him, they believed that with him în charge they could pull it off.

" Death to the goblins!" They shouted as one.

At that Spearman, before he got into position for his part of the plan, stepped în front of the whole army and said:

"This is where we hold them. This is where we fight! This is where THEY DIE!!!"

"Earn your fame today everyone! Earn plenty of It!" Heavy Warrior added and a great cheer arose.

 

"Today we win, and TOMMOROW WE FEAST!!" Spearman said as another goblin shout war heard over the walls.

WAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

At that the whole keep's defenders, emboldened by Goblin Slayer, Spearman and Heavy Warrior all shouted back

 

RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

This war so sudden and so savage that the Goblin Waagh was suprised into Silence and took a step back.

WAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH !!!!!!

RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

WAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

 

" I'm starting to get confuzed on which side is supposed to be the goblins " Priestess said în a deadpan voice.

"When în doubt kill everyone that is green , except for Lizard Priest." Goblin Slayer said.

 

The Siege of Slayer Keep had begun!


	12. Ch 11

Ch 11.

 

The goblins were at the very edge of the tree line, all focused on the fortress ahead.

Marching forward they passed a strong scent that reminded them of the taller mountains, this was strânge since this place was not high enough for that scent.

But they ignored that.

They had humans to kill and enslave.

 

Xxxxxxxxxczx

Slayer Keep.

 

" They are exiting the forest now. They are using shields with women tied to them." Lizard Priest said to Goblin Slayer.

"Phaze one should start by now. " He said as from în front of the Goblin army hidden adventurers started a casting of sleep and stupor, and after the goblins tell asleep Spearman lead the rush forward from the gates as to save the women.

Archers on the walls took care of the shamans în the front.

 

While this was happening the mounted ELVES that stayed hidden în the forest, had followed the trail left behind by the horde and they reached their base camp/nest.

And once the adventurers returned to the keep with the freed women and the elven riders reached the nest cave, the goblins spring their trap.

 

Inside the cave wolfriders sprung out, the ELVES quickly started retrearing from them as from the tree line another line of shields with women tied to them came, along with the real shamans, the ones killed were ordinary goblins dressed as them.

But what was worst war that the shamans were all inside a great Siege tower which protected them from arrows and the tower itself had women tied to it .

 

" Just as we feared. This one knows how we fight. He must have been a survivor from out extermination quests. "

Goblin Slayer said as he could feel the Warboss crin, since he just made Slayer Keep play it's hidden right hand move.

 

" Time for the second phaze "

GS said and immediately then another wave of stupor and sleep came from the second hidden unit.

This one was outside the fortress and had stayed hidden în the grass while the first sortied out.

Warrior lead how squad forward, while Dwarf Shaman led Wizard în the spell casting and High Elf Archer shot between the small nooks and crannies of the shanty Siege tower. Managing to down the real shamans before they could disperse the spells.

They cut free the women on the shields and the tower and then Warrior used a mighty BLOW to strike and the towers base.

Making it fall down and kill at least half a hundred goblins, and making the Siege tower useless.

 

As the second ambush squad withdrew, the elven cavalry arrived.

" Don't let a single one survive!" Spearman said, leading out a second sortie to cover the retreat of the second hidden squad and to aid the cavalry.

His group war armed with long stakes that stopped the wolfriders charge.

Combined with the elven cavalry bows and the arrows shot from the wall, the wolfriders were cut to pieces and they all withdrew to safety, locked the gate, leaving behind a shocked and angry Warboss.

 

"We can still ride out and give aid to the last hidden unit." Elven Chieftain said as he and his troops dismounted.

"There is not enough time for that. Also the goblins may be abble to follow you in to many numbers and make the last unit be revealed to early. Also the Champions are coming. We need your bows for them." Goblin Slayer replied as they made their way to their section on the walls.

 

" I would say we managed to kill 240 wolfriders and about 600 goblins în this opening move." Lizard Priest said as the Waaaggggh recovered, retreated and regrouped behind the tree line.

 

" Then we begin phaze two." Goblin Slayer said and High Elf Archer and Elven Chieftain nodded.

Every single Archer lit up a fire arrow and shot them into pre determined locations în front, behind and in the middle of the Goblin Waagh.

The arrows tell into likes of pine woood that over the past year the Slayer army had gathered. both for winter and for this kind of trap.

 

" I heard a traveler say how the leaves of pinr are very flamable. One small flame lights up a forest fire. " Goblin Slayer said as the Waagh war engulfed în flames.

" Seems like you got counters for all of this. Not that I am complanning, but why were you so spooked about this?" Spearman asked as a great roar pierced the night and a huge form flew fast, passing over the keep în it's flight.

"That's why."Goblin Slayer replied.

After it came a flock of goblins on wings that glidded into the keep and rammed the gate so hard that it was blown wide open.

From the forest the Goblin horde came.

Combined with the fire and ambushes they had lost about 1.200 to 1.500 goblins.

 

But that still meant that over 4.000 goblins along with hundreds of hobgoblins, almost 100 champions and half a dozen giant wivern riders and many kamikaze riders were charging their castle and their first gate had just been breached.

And then the ground itself trembled.

" An earthquake!?!" Spearman said în suprize.

"No lad. Much worse than that." Dwarf Shaman said as he and the other dwarfs braced themselves.

All dwarfs were familiar with this kind of trembled from Goblin armies.

Trees fell, goblins giggled as the worst of the Waaagh emerged from the forest to join the fight.

" A-A spider queen!" Heavy Warrior said as the huge monster that had Goblin archers on it's back scuttled forward.

"Worse than that." Dwarf Shaman said as from behind the Spider Queen the one that made the ground tremble and fell trees with it's steps emerged from the forest.

"A GIANT!!!!!" Female Paladin exclaimed as the full migh of the Waaagh exited the forest.

 

"Orders Lord Slayer?" Lizard Priest asked.

"Kill them all." Goblin Slayer said as the Waaagh entered arrow range.

 

Time to slay some goblins.


	13. Ch 12

Ch 12.

 

The wyverns flock screeched above, the spider queen’s riders fired many arrows, the goblin horde cheered, carrying wall ladders as the death gliders laughed while flying to their targets.

 

But the entire army was jubilant thinking that with the giant shacking earth as he stomped forward and the first gate breached, this battle was already won.

 

But now was slayer Keep’s turn.

 

“Everyone hold fire until they are within proper range. Remember the drills we did!” Noble Fighter said, as she saw how the giant walked past the second gate.

“Hold!” Fighter said to her squad.

The horde was behind him, with the Spider Queen at their centre.

“Hold!” Dwarf Shaman said to his.

This formation marched forward towards the second gate, dispersed sideways once past the first in order to run up the walls and kill the defenders on them and the wyverns and death gliders were in front as a vanguard to pick of archers and destroy the second gate.

“HOLD!” High Elf Archer said to her group, as the enemy was nearing the second gate.

They were a leap’s distance away from it.

 

“FIRE!”

“FIRE!”

“FIRE!”

 

Every squad captain said.

As the wyverns came, they sought to pick off archers and defenders from the walls, yet found none, the walls and towers were all covered in an angled roof to prevent this.

But they did find Fighter’s projectiles.

The former second in command of the Fighter Squadron, was now the Captain of the Heavy support squadron, which was composed out of 2 man operated heavy crossbows and light ballistas that could be carried by a party, ones that fired their contents at the wyverns, that upon impact the great flying beasts, which could be mistaken for fireless dragons many fell to the ground with a screech.

As this happened, High Elf Archer’s group of archers all shot at the death gliders, preventing not all, but enough from smashing themselves against the second gate that it was not smashed open, for now at least.

 

Finally there was Dwarf Shaman’s squad of faux chassepot wielders that fired red bullets straight into the throat, not the head or the chest of the giant, at almost point blank range, just as the giant was winding up his great club to smash the gate, the giant fell backwards crushing the goblins that were right behind him.

While most of their vanguard was killed, the goblin horde behind, which had dispersed in rode to climb the interior steps of the second wall, found that they couldn’t!

 

There were no interior steps!

The second and third walls were designed in a way that you had to go to the very heart of the old even fort and from there you climb to the battlements and towers, this designed made it impossible for invaders to climb the walls after breaching the gates.

 

The goblins still outside the first wall that had ladders all started to climb on top of the wall, and once they reached the roof, the first of them jumped forward for battle, but was immediately impaled, not by an adventurer or plebian, but by the sharp spikes on the angled roof.

 

“I was doing a quest for a harbor city years ago, and a sailor at the docks mentioned an eastern peninsula kingdom, whose navy’s strongest ships had their decks covered and spike laden, this made them impossible to board and almost invincible on the seas. So I asked Wizard to make the walls the same way.” Goblin Slayer said from next to Spearman, as in front from their position above the old elf fort’s gate they could see the entire battle, as from the battlements, matriculations’ and that lined the first wall, and the second walls towers and own matriculations and battlements the 700 plebian peasant militia was killing with arrows, and javelins the horde in the first courtyard and sipping the ones that reached the top of the first wall, those that were not killed by the spikes or fell down from hard sharp the roof angle was.

 

“This is a jar filled with small slimes!” Witch said as she looked at one of the light ballista’s ammunition, as they continued to fire on the remaining wyverns.

 

“Many go on other quests for money, after they do their mandatory one goblin quest per week. In one of them Wizard came back with slime in jar, she said that she wanted to use them against hobs and champions. A pity they couldn’t be used that way.

Goblin slayer lamented as the jars were used to one shot kill wyverns, each one of the flying beasts was stronger than 20 champions put together.

 

“Looks like you made this place so that the weakest troop could do something, while the stronger ones kept the enemy at bay.” Heavy Warrior commented with joy in his voice.

 

The hired adventures, Goblin Slayer and his party and the army of Slayer Keep were all above the fortress gate, they were the last line of defense, if the goblins got past them they could reach the interior walls and slaughter the peasant militia.

But as long as the Adventurers hold the last bastion, the walls and towers were free to slaughter the goblins!

Behind them Cow Girl directed squads whose duty was to bring wounded from the battlements, that got unlucky and were hit by arrows that made it through the murder holes, and they did ammo runs for arrows, javelins and bullets for the defenders.

“I believe it is time for phase two Lord Goblin Slayer.” Lizard Priest said, acting as the eyes and ears of the entire force.

 

“I believe it is. Give the signal!” Goblin Slayer said as a great war horn was blown by Lizard Priest, this was the signal for everyone to tie on piss covered rags on their mouths and tub charcoals and grease on their faces.

 

And the reason for that?

 

Well it had to do with the bags of powdered lime that were thrown off the second wall and into the first courtyard, filling it with the toxic dust that chocked and blinded the goblin horde bellow.

 

“Small vortex of mist !” Wizard and several other magic casters both of Slayer Keep and a few adventurers did the spell, which was meant to keep the lime cloud inside the first courtyard, choking the waaagh to death and blinding them when the spell would wear off and some of the cloud would reach the defenders, or something worse would reach them.

 

The piss covered mask and charcoal grease cream was to protect the defe4nders from choking and going blind from the mist.

 

“This won’t last. The lime will eventually settle and that gate will be breached eventually, when that happens the champions and the goblins will storm trough with that Spider Queen leading them. I’d say we have about 30 minutes before the gate is breached.” Spearman said from next to Goblin Slayer.

 

“That is where you come in. The second courtyard dorms and stables have been all built and boarded in order to funnel in the goblin horde, that way they will come at this one at a time. With this we will hold the horde of from the wall entrances and the wounded; also the second gate will give the last hidden squad time to fulfill their objective.” Goblin Slayer said as the whole group of Veteran Adventurers looked at the gate that they expected would crumble in half an hour at best 20 minutes at worst.

They just finished talking.

 

The gate exploded in less than a minute after that!

A great fist came through it and from the toxic mist of lime a huge monster reappeared.

 

“It’s still alive! The damn giant is still alive!” Dwarf Shaman said in astonishment at what he was seeing, he was sure that they poured enough bullets into its neck to kill it!

 

“Paint is peeling of…….of of a flesh colored scarf! Wait….the scarf is in fact sandbags tied together! The must have blocked our bullets! Just who is leading this army!?!?!” Lizard Priest said in astonishment as the giant then smashed the dorms and tables of the second courtyard, destroying the funnel.

Now the waagh would not be coming at them one at a time, but all at the same time.

 

“SURPRISE, TEME! I TOLD YOU , YOU’D PAY AND I HAVE COME HER TO COLLECT WITH INTEREST!!!” a wretched and bone chilling voice shouted from the mist as the warboss that was riding a bear revealed itself.

It was bigger than a champion, gave out more magic than a shaman and inspired more leadership that a lord.

 

This was the stuff of bedtime stories told to scare children, a Goblin Prince!

 

And this one was glowing in an ethereal way.

 

“That one is possessed by a spirit!” Lizard Priest said in astonishment.

 

“RIGHT ON THE MONEY SCALLEY! JUST FOR THAT I’LL KILL YOU FIRST, I’M BACK AND I’VE COME HERE TO TAKE REVENGE ON YOU ALL, FOR KILLING MY MEN, MY WIVES AND MY CHILDREN!” The possessed Goblin Prince said and pointed at the one he knew was the leader of this Keep.

 

Namely at Warrior.

 

“He, he thinks’ I’m the one in charge!?!” Warrior said in confusion from atop the old elf fort’s walls.

 

“YEAH! YOU SUNSHINE, AND THIS TIME YOUR HELMET WON’T SAVE YOUR LIFE FROM MY BULLETS!” The possessed warboss said and fire a bullet, one that was redirected from its trajectory of Warrior’s face, by Witch’s spell of ‘deflect’ that kept the Slayer Army and the large group of Adventurer’s safe from volleys from the goblin army.

 

“It’s………….it’s that overlord we killed last month!” Warrior said in shock and fear as more than half of Slayer Keep recoiled in surprise.

 

“DING, DING, DING, DING! AND I AM HERE TO GIVE YOU ALL A ONE WAY TICKET ON THE WHOOPASS EXPRESS! ALL ABOARD! CHOO CHHOO!”

 

The warboss said and shot a great fireball at the keep.

But he missed aimed and the dice rolled in their favor, for the fireball overshot the old fort’s top and exploded above them.

Thankfully Middle Age Monk was there and he managed to erect a barrier above them to protect from the shockwave.

 

But it was not enough, the whole elven fort shook, cracks appeared in its foundation, the adventurers that were at the barrier’s edge were either burned alive, smashed by the shockwave or heavily wounded, too wounded to fight.

 

“WHAT’S MY NAME TEME? WHAT’S MY NAME?” the warboss said as he fired a second and third wild great fireball that also missed the top.

 

“AAAAAAAAGGGH!!” shouts of pain and death came from the adventurers above.

 

“AAAGH? AAAGH AIN’T MY NAME, MY MOOMA DIDN’T NAME ME NO AAAAAGGH!WHAT”S MY NAME TEME? SAY IT! SAY IT!!!” the warboss said and was ready to fire not just another great fireball, but a great giant fireball.

 

BANG!

As he did so a shot of gunfire echoed throughout the battlefield, it struck the warboss’s bear mount straight in the face, making it rear of its hind legs, throwing the warboss of his mount and making him auto great giant fireball himself and several hundred goblins around him.

 

The whole battle seemed to stop at that.

 

As the goblins, the adventurers,, the wounded war boss, the peasant militia, the Slayer Army, even the wounded giant himself to stop and look to were the shot had come from.

They saw that it had been from Goblin Slayer and his smoking double barreled shotgun.

 

“Your name is without value, you are just another dead goblin.” Goblin Slayer said as he reloaded his shotgun and aimed it at the now not moving goblin horde that had breached the second gate.

 

“Don’t stop until we kill all the goblins. Rip and tear.” Goblin Slayer said and started firing and firing his shotgun and reloading it, right into the second gateway, where the goblin horde was the thickest.

1..2…3…..4…5…6….7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15…..16 rounds a minute.

 

This made the goblin horde and the giant renew their surge, the goblins actually managing to overtake the giant and rushed forward to climb the last defense of Slayer Keep with ladders.

 

But this also made the Slayer Army and the hired adventurers recover from the great fireball and return to the walls to hold the last line of defense.

 

„We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblin Slayer, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins, we have come for you all!” Warrior shouted the Slayer Oath and a great battle cry was his reply.

 

„Rip and tear!” Noble Fighter said as the two stood shoulder to shoulder.

 

„Rip and tear!” „Rip and tear!” „Rip and tear!” „Rip and tear!”

 

The Slayer Army shouted back.

 

“Come on! We can’t allow the Slayers to outshine us! Let’s also rip and tear!” Spearman said as in front of his section of the wall a ladder touched it.

 

“Great spear thrust!” Spearman shouted and with a single blow of his spear he killed every goblin climbing it, a few that were lining behind it and destroyed the ladder.

 

“Oy, Goblin Slayer, 20 goblins already!” Spearman shouted to him in a competitive way.

 

“145……….152…………170.” Goblin Slayer said in a report like mannder, as he fired at the gate entrance and reloaded his shotgun .

 

“WHAT?! No goblin obsessed, always helmet on weirdo is gonna outscore the strongest on the frontier!” Spearman shouted with a chuckle in his voice.

 

“That is true…….189….” Goblin Slayer said a matter of fact before continuing to kill goblins.

 

“HA!” Spearman said and humped on top of the battlements, from there he saw that to his right and left was tree ladders each, he was bow between six goblin ladders.

 

“60……..” He said as he gave a great spear slash to his left, which cut down the goblins on top of the ladders and half of those on those ladders.

 

Spearman then turned to his right and did another great slash.

 

“120………..180………….240……………” Spearman said as all across the old fort’s walls every adventurer and every Slayer fought or shot the coming horde.

 

From the right side of his vision Goblin Slayer saw that a group of 3 goblin had managed to sneak past the defenders and ran towards Cow Girl and the support and healing squads.

 

Cow Girl immediately reacted and with an axe on her person she threw one axe that bashed the head of the leading Goblin, killing him, she then took out a club and managed to smash the second to death, but the third tackled her to the ground!

 

Goblin Slayer saw red, his eye glowed from within the dark helmet, he ran towards Cow Girl, grabbed the goblin on top of her, hold it high in the air with one arm and blasted it at almost point blank range with his shot gun.

Cow Girl’s childhood friend then turned towards her, to see if she was allright, but found that she had already downed an antidote poison and a stamina one and quickly went to help more wounded and deliver more arrows to the militia inside the walls.

 

“She really is tougher than how she looks.” Goblin Slayer, remembering the words that she said at her uncle one time over breakfast.

 

Goblin Slayer felt proud of his old friend as he returned to his position on the wall.

From there he could see the giant was nearing and that the Goblin Champions and Hobgoblins had reached the walls.

 

“More dead goblins.” He said as he reloaded his shotgun.

 

“Rip and Tear until it is done.” Goblin Slayer said to those around and fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With that I captained a ship, that I had no idea how to, and lead a crew that I did not know how, in order to fight battles that I wasn’t trained for, all set during the various mini wars and full blown wars over the years leading up to The Great War.

Just another day in the Imperial Fleet I suppose.

And that my readers, is how my inglorious career began.

With poisoned drinks, crazy luck, a lot of pain, and my personal favorite stupidity; And of course the eternal questions of:

Why such a combination exists?

And what it has against good and honest folk?

And me of course?

Commodore Metternich per Pelasgiamus, Freelance Potions Maker

 

BALADA: A Song of Stars


	14. Ch 13

Ch 13.

"Ignore the ladders, shoot the giant, kill the damn giant!" Dwarf Shaman shouted as every single firearm user shot all their red bullets at the giant's head, the neck which was the most vulnerable area was guarded by the sandbaggs.

 

If did not work, the rifles wounded it, but not enough to kill it.

So they used the cannons they pilfered from the overlord's nest.

 

"Fire!" Fighter said as the cannons shot at it, they used arrowhead shaped minnie projectiles, specially made by Dwarf Shaman that were more efficient than cannonballs.

The giant was struck right in the face, yet it was still alive, it raised it's club, and was ready to smash Heavy Warrior to pieces, just as he was decapitating 3 champions with one sword blow. After he did this he quickly fell to his knees in shock and elation, he had made long a go a vow of chastity until he could achieve this feat.

Pity it seemed like he would still die a virgin.

 

"Look out!" Female Paladin shouted and managed to block and deflect the club to the side, preventing it from killing Heavy Warrior.

"Thank you!" Heavy Warrior said and quickly did a downward slash of his great sword on the giant's club hand's palm, cutting the whole thing off!

The giant staggered back in pain, clutching his bleeding stump of a hand

"Partner!" Spearman shouted and Witch nodded and execute her spell.

"Great upwards boost!" She said and propelled Spearman up to the giant's eye level.

" Double Great Spear Thrust!" Spearman said and gorged both of the giant's eyes out, with that the huge creature fell to it's knees.

"Decapitation slash!" Female Paladin said and with one great blow of her sword he cut of the giant's head.

This was a moment of triumph for them!

Unfortunately as he fell the giant slid forward, leaning it's now headless torso onto the very top of the fortress, turning the dead foe into a makeshift siege ramp, after which the goblin horde followed.

 

As this happened the giant;s right hand fell in such a way that it breached the wall section of the wall that was nearest to the goblins, exposing the peasant militia to the goblins!

"Fall back to the tower!" Axe Warrior shouted to his group of miliția. He and several other more experienced adventurers were used as captains for the peasant forces and he war cursing his temporary promotion!

He commanded about 50 plebs, 5 had been killed by the giant's hand and the rest were being swardmed by goblins!

They fought as they withdrew, Axe Warrior the most of them all as he served as the rear guard for his squad, whom each peasant killed 2 to 3 goblins each.

The problem was that there were at least 10 goblins for each peasant of his squad.

This breach was a dissaster!

But not something they could not recover from!

The towers, besides being better vantage points, also had a role to play for this kind of situation.

 

"There is a black and white bear that I once saw în a market. He ate the leaves of a tree whose body was divided with inner walls " Goblin Slayer bas told them when they built the first wall around the old elven fort.

 

With that Axe Warrior and his group finally managed to withdraw to the nearest tower and closed the cage door that separated it from the wall section breached by the goblins.

He and started out with 50 men, now he was down to 30.

" Help!" And there had been a cas who did not manage to make it to the tower în time and they we're being ripped to pieces.

The goblins then turned from that and tried to squueze past the bars, so as to try and attack the defenders.

But the bars were to narrow for a Goblin to pass trough them.

Yet they were wide enough for Axe Warrior and his squad to do downwards slashes trough them and smash to death the nearest goblins.

They could hold their positions from here!

But they we're still less than a hundred against almost a thousand goblins.

Just then axes from behind Axe Warrior.

They neared him with blinding speed and flew right past and into the goblins on the other side of the cage door.

50 axes flew, 50 goblins died.

 

" Leave none alive!" The Dwarf Thain said as he lead how 50 warriors, which had been kept în reserve for situations like this, forward to aide Axe Warrior and his squad în holding the breach.

Now there was not less than a hundred versus almost a thousand. But less than a thousand goblins versus almost a hundred warriors!  
And Warrior grinned as he killed two goblins with one axe blow.

 

So far so good.

At the old elven fort the champions, hobs and goblins thar were not climbing the dead giant were trying to batter the fortresse's gate open.

 

But that would not happen!

The gates had been blocked by over 300 bags of earth în order to prevent that. În fact the defenders and to use rope ladders to enter the fortress after the ambushes which began the battle and hoist the rescued women up with harnesses.

 

So the goblins were pouding the gate for nothing. But they we're getting killed by rolls from above and arrows from the walls.

For now the balance bar war still undecided.

KWAAWAWAWAWAWAWAAWWA!!!!!

A horrifimg screech said as the Spider Queen climbed over the dead giant's corpse and the carpet of Goblin bodies that lithered it and reached the top.

It raised two of it's great legs, each thick as a horse and tall as a house, and plunged them into the line of adventurers that were fighting the goblins, hobs and champions.

 

Lizard Priest quickly did the spell that gave him prima strenght and he caught both Spider legs with his hands and halted the blow from striking the adventurers în melee.

He then pushed back so hard that the Spider Queen actually reared up on it's hindleggs!!

"Now!" Goblin Slayer said, rushing în front of Lizard Priest and taking out a reroll from his pocket.

" Spell amplification!!!" Wizard and every single magic casper that knew and could still do the spell said as Goblin Slayer opened the scroll.

Lizard Priest fell to his knees from exhaustion as a tidal wave smashed the Spider Queen and swept it, along with the goblin horde out of the interior courtyard, drowning them.

" That still only counts as one!" Spearman said to Goblin Slayer as the defenders all either leaned against the wall or fell on their buts from exhaustion.

 

Cow Girl immediately started healing the wounded and giving stamina potions to the rest.

"It does not count at all

"What?" Spearman asked în comision as they looked over the wall as the tsunami water war starting to drain away down the hill.

The breach în the walls and the fort were not safe with the giant's body swept away and the dwarfs were already repairing the breach.

Thousand of goblins and hundreds of champions, hobs, and beasts were dead.

" The Spider Queen war not a Goblin. And we were counting goblins." Goblin Slayer sais as from the thousands of dead goblins about 800 still alive poured trough the second gate.

" Guess that's true. So it's about 364 to 345 în my favour then?" Spearman said with a grin as they watched as the goblins getting picked off by arrow fire.

" No, that is not my score."

" What? But you said the Spider Queen didn't count!"

" It didn't, but there were 19 goblins on it's back. "

Goblin Slayer said as immediately Spearman grabbed Goblin Slayer by the collar.

And pulled him immediately from the impact zone, where the Warboss landed with so much force that the whole hall seemed to shake .

" 19 then? So that would be 364 to 364....And it looks like it's time for a tie breaker." Spearman said as he grinned and pointed his spear at the Warboss.l, while those of Slayer Keep and the adventurers that could fight, got up for the decisive clash.

" You up for a little sudden death?" Spearman asked and pointed at the goblin warboss.

" Always." Goblin Slayer replied

 

.........................................................................................

With that I captained a ship, that I had no idea how to, and lead a crew that I did not know how, in order to fight battles that I wasn’t trained for, all set during the various mini wars and full blown wars over the years leading up to The Great War.

Just another day in the Imperial Fleet I suppose.

And that my readers, is how my inglorious career began.

With poisoned drinks, crazy luck, a lot of pain, and my personal favorite stupidity; And of course the eternal questions of:

Why such a combination exists?

And what it has against good and honest folk?

And me of course?

Commodore Metternich per Pelasgiamus, Freelance Potions Maker

 

BALADA: A Song of Stars


	15. Ch 14

Ch 14.

 

Spearman, Heavy Swordsman, Female Paladin, Warrior, Noble Fighter all attacked the warboss, he blocked with a great tower shield.

The quintet moved to withdraw their weapons, but then the warboss gave a great pull and the tree adventurers weapons all flew out of their hands.

The spear, swords and great sword were all stuck to the tower shield!

 

“Unlike last time I came prepared for facing top tier adventurer!” The voice of the ghost that was possessing the warboss said and took a step forward, as the disarmed and tired top adventurers all took a step back.

 

Witch, Dwarf shaman and Wizard could do nothing; they had used up their spell count for the day.

Lizard Priest had used his strength against the Spider Queen

High Elf Archer was out of arrows from killing so many goblins.

The rest of Slayer Keep or the remaining adventurers were in no condition to face, let alone defeat this warboss.

 

CLANH* CNACK*

 

The sound of a sword hitting the roof of the old elven fort wash over them, drawing attention to Goblin Slayer.

 

He was the most tired of them all, he had journeyed the day before and had run all night, now it was nearing dawn and the effect of two days of no sleep was taking its toal on him.

Goblin Slayer had dropped his sword, and was leaning heavily forward, using his arms to support himself on his knees as he breathed raggedly and coarsely.

 

“No time……….no time for a duel………….gotta kill it now………Not a goblin……….a ghost……..pity I gotta use this on it………” Goblin Slayer said and straightened his back and shambled forward towards the possessed warboss.

He took out the item that Witch had enchanted for him.

 

“Oh…….it’s you………….I’m surprise you’re still alive, meat shields like you don’t usually last long. I mean with that shabby armor it’s a surprise you survived this battle, now stand aside, I have dealings with your boss, do that and I’ll only torture you the least before killing you.” The ghost possessing the warboss said.

 

To which Goblin Slayer drew the object that Witch prepared for him. This was his latest ultimate weapon.

“You…….shall………not………pass!” He said and opened and activated it.

 

It was a white party fan with a red dot on it that sprayed a ‘create water’ spell when opened.

The water splashed against the face of the warboss.

The not amused warboss raised his weapon, ready to turn to jam this wretch before him, when all of a sudden he could not breathe, his body ached like crazy, his heart started racing like a hundred horses, his vision faded and he fell to the ground as strength left him, while his whole body seemed to be shutting down and exploding at the same time.

“W-what!?!? H-how!?!?! I have s-s-s-supreme poison cure and immunity.” The possessed body of the warboss said as he looked at some very slim strands of tentacles across his skin, which ended in a jellyfish the size of a pinky fingernail.

“Irukandji……….. That small burst of water………. contained ………contained a jellyfish from halfway across the world, in a land that is so teaming with poisonous animals that no demon or dragon dares live there. And that…….and that small blob jellyfish, is one of the most poisonous of them all. Those meter long tentacles are riddled with hundreds of thorns…………and each thorn had a poison strong enough to down an elephant. ……………You’re poison immunity is working just fine, but you have to much poison inside you for it to filter all of it.” Goblin Slayer said as he hell on his ass from exhaustion, Heavy Warrior catching him, as Lizard Priest, despite being very tired himself rushed to give aide to his comrade.

 

Cow Girl came with a stamina potion for Goblin Slayer around the paralyzed from pain and in infernal agony suffering warboss the adventurers and Slayer Keep gathered.

 

“So this was the overlord that you slayed last month?” Spearman asked.

 

“Yes. It appears his spirit has returned, he must have mastered ‘Fake Phoenix’ before dying” Wizard stated.

 

“Fake Phoenix states that when the user’s soul leaves the netherworld, it can return as long as the one that send it there yet lives.” Witch said with a grin.

 

“And the one that sent him to the netherworld is that jellyfish right?” Female Paladin said with a grin as all the adventurers gave a vicious, sadistic look at the dying warboss.

 

The Irukandji died soon after, and what appeared to be the spirit that possessed the warboss disappeared into mist and dissolved as well.

 

With that the adventurers turned to what was left of the goblin horde bellow, they all had monstrous look in their faces as they goblins pissed themselves in fear at what was coming, the militia, the dwarfs and the elven archers joined in as well.

 

Lead by Amazon, who was the only one toughs enough to still fight to near full strength, despite having been in the thickest fighting all night, they surrounded the remainder 800 goblins, who tried to run away, but were all butchered.

 

“I can’t find any goblin lords!” Warrior shouted worryingly as the massacre of the goblins was coming to a close.

 

“Don’t……….don’t worry………the last hidden unit…….” Goblin Slayer said before he fell asleep from exhaustion.

 

Deep in the woods the goblin lords, about 40 in total all ran like crazy in their mad dash away from Slayer Keep.

 

The whole Waaagh had been destroyed and the filthy inferior races had won the day!

 

But they would pay for this!

 

The goblin lords would reach their great nest, take the remaining breeder women, withdraw and then they would battle amongst themselves for a new warboss and when their numbers would be big enough they would make them all pay!

 

They reached the cave and rushed inside, only to find dead guards!

Upon seeing this they dashed even faster into the very heart of the den, passing by killed goblin after killed goblin!

They finally reached the very centre of their next, where they found only dead guards, dead hobs and champions and dead goblin children, but none of the captive women!

But how?!

 

The wolf riders had chased away the foes that had been sent against their nest!

The riders from……….FROMT HE VERY SAME FOE THAT HAD TWO AMBUSH UNITS WHEN THEY RESCUED THE WOMEN USED AS MEAT SHIELDS!

The humans used the elven riders as bait to lure away the defenders and another hidden force snuck into the now truly defenseless nest!

One of the goblin lords realized this and they all turned to run out of the cave.

 

They reached the exit and smashed right into an invisible barrier!

 

In front of the cave, Priestess had come from her hiding spot after the goblins went inside and had trapped them in with holy barrier!

 

She looked them in the eyes, those hateful eyes before she braced herself and pulled a rope, which detonated the explosives inside the cave.

 

BOOOMM!!

 

A small bang was heard echoing from the distance, those at Slayer Keep turned to the direction from where it came from.

 

“Looks like the lords won’t be any trouble.” Noble Fencer said as she and Warrior leaned into each other for support.

 

It had been a long night!

 

Back in the forest the smoke form the explosion inside the cave was clearing up, most of the goblin lords were dead, but more than a few were alive.

 

Heavily injured, yet alive.

 

“Mercy……..mercy…………we…………….we we’re wrong………….go back in forest………live peacefully…………” The Goblin Lord that had previously realized first the trap said.

 

“I………I would like to give mercy.” Priestess said and the goblins smiled at that, the humans were so foolish, weak and worthless!

 

“But……..but I have seen too much………too much of what you do to…………..too many of your victims to……………..to not know what has to be done. Also, Priestess said as she turned around and from the nearby bushes, the leaves started to rustle as a new group came to the cave.

“That one that spoke is the most intelligent of the lot, he’s he prime candidate to become a warboss.” Priestess said to the Captain of the Slayer Squad as she turned her sadden eyes away from what was about to happen.

 

“We will be extra thorough with that one vice-commander.” Apprentice Slayer said as he lead the squad forward to finish their prey.

 

“My Master Goblin Slayer is our strength, we always look to him for courage and I am his direct apprentice in the slayer arts. But the vice-commander heals us when we are injured, counsels us when we are sad, and helps us reconcile when we argue. She is our heart. And your words have made her sad. For that your pain will be legendary.” Apprentice Slayer said.

 

The long shaggy haired, golden eyed Captain of the Slayer Squadron was wearing a long cloak( for stealth and sneaking) with a hood over his armor, from inside it he drew out his own short sword, whose metal was coated in red.

Apprentice Slayer started cutting of the hands and feet of the smart goblin lord and only after he was sure that the creature was fully defenseless did he go for the killing blow, the other slayers did the same.

 

It was brutal, and painful, but it was quick.

The Slayer had listened to their master’s teachings and took on themselves his philosophy of never wasting time.

 

“Take the heads, but remove the jaws. And do the same with the champions and hobs. The giant and wyverns have no value. Goblins are stronger than them.” Apprentice Slayer said.

 

“Why?” Priestess asked as the last hidden unit addressed their army’s vice-commander and the one that lead this successful next clearing and ambush.

“The battle is over, but the night is not. There is one last task to be performed for this battle to be properly over.” Apprentice Slayer said as they started gathering heads.

 

It was not yet over.

Soon it would be.

But not just yet.


	16. Ch 15

Ch 15.

 

“Cheers! To our victory, to the Guild, to Slayer Keep and to that Goblin obsessed weirdo that made all this possible!” High Elf Archer said as the whole hall of Slayer Keep replied in kind with a raised mug to the toast and they all drank.

 

After the battle had ended, the wounded were tended and the dead given final rights.

 

Out of every peasant, adventurer, dwarf, elf and soldier of the Slayer army, one in nine had died and every third man had been injured heavily and what was left had heavy bruises, but considering their foes and their victory, the defenders of Slayer Keep got off light.

The defenders all rested for several hours after, the exhaustion of the battle took them just as the sun came up, by the time they recovered enough for a feast night had fallen once more and they all gathered inside the old elven fort to celebrate their victory.

Food was brought both from the keep’s stores and the town, tables were set, glasses were raised as they drank to fallen friends, hated or loved comrades, and to themselves for surviving this terrible night

 

The general of this battle, Goblin Slayer, sat down next to Priestess and Cow Girl, he barely now was able to rest a bit.

He had gone around buying drinks for all the adventurers that had accepted his quest and then given Goblin Slayer had given the 361 gold coins he had earn to the peasant militia, the dwarfs and the elves that had come to fight for Slayer Keep, he had even put aside equal shares for the families of those that died.

It was not much, but it was all he had.

At first they protested that they did not come to fight for money, but he had replied with:

 

“You fought as bravely as any adventurer here, even thought the Guild will not reward you since you are not adventurers you are as worthy as any here. Please…I.I said that I would give all to those that would help save Slayer Keep, I gave my word and my sister said…….she always said that you you’re your word. So, please…….please……take the gold……..for her, not for me……please, take it.” He said with an almost tremble in his voice and they reluctantly did so.

But this act did make the Lord of Slayer Keep grow in the eyes of the Thane and the Chieftain, and he became a near object of worship after this to the peasants and those that would hear the tail from them.

The before mentioned groups would stay for the feasts, then return to their farms, caravans, holds and families.

Families that of which many had come from the safety of the Town to reunite with their loved ones and morn the ones that did not survive the night.

But all were grateful to the Slayer Army, and to Goblin Slayer for their bravery.

With the last three pieces of his gold he did the following:

Two he gave to Cow Girl, for the two goblins she had killed.

The last one he gave to Priestess, she did not receive any gold since it was the Slayer Squad that actually killed the Goblin Lords with their blades and bombs.

With that over he was certain that he had fulfilled his obligations and could relax a bit more.

 

“What do you mean there’s no reward for killing that giant?!?!?!”

 

Though some people were impossible to please.

 

“I am afraid that the giant was not specified in the quest. If you recall the reward was 1 coin for a goblin, 100 for hobs and 200 for champions.” Guild Girl said to an agitated and red-faced Female Paladin.

“What about a secondary reward then? I decapitated a giant, a giant that the whole keep could not kill; does that not count for something?” Female Paladin pushed on, her greed getting the better of her.

It was not surprise that the healing goddess took away her miracles, with her having that kind of personality.

“The Spider Queen and the wyvern, whom when added up total a threat greater than the giant, were killed by a combined effort from the Slayer Army and they received no compensation for that. Also because of the way the reward was written down the warboss was classified as ‘goblin’, so Goblin Slayer-san only received one gold coin for killing the biggest enemy in the goblin waaaagggh.” Guild Girl said, hoping this would work.

It didn’t.

 

“Each one of us killed half a dozen hobs and champions and at least a hundred goblins each, you are now hundreds of golden coins richer.” Heavy Warrior said in a jubilant mood, not from the gold he received, but from fulfilling his oath to take the heads of 3 foes that were stronger that him with, all in one swing of his sword.

“And slaying a giant is a quest worth tens of thousands of gold coins!” Female Paladin said as she sat down with a puff in her cheeks, but Heavy Warrior’s words did manage to placate her.

 

“So we made some money, but you’re angry that we didn’t take all the money then? Let it, after this our reputations will rise and we’ll all be able to get better pay.” Spearman said as he shared a glass with his partner Witch, who stole a glance to the right of them.

There Noble Fencer and her teammates and childhood friends, who were all injured but very much alive, had all knelt before Goblin Slayer.

 

“We have come to say the words and take the oath my liege.” Noble Fencer said as the rest of the group nodded fiercely.

“You all want to be part of the Slayer Army?”

“YES!”

“Then you are now. You have free board and food, as long as you take at least one goblin quest a week.” Goblin Slayer said so suddenly and so without emotion, pomp, pride or wonder in his voice that this shocked the group of rookies.

This was not how Noble Fencer envisioned one of the most important moments in her life.

 

“Who come before our hall?” Noble Fighter said, as she saw the potential disaster and disappointment and quickly got up and started an impromptu ceremony from the top of her head, one that would become the most sacred rite of the Slayer Army one day.

“Noble Fencer.”

„Noble Paige.”

„ Noble Swordsman”

“Noble Ranger”

“ Noble Scout”

“ Noble Wizard”

“Noble Shaman”

 

“Do you fear that when you go from here, you will never return again?” Noble Fighter said and mimicked with her lips for them to say ;no;. She was winging it hard.

 

“No!”

“No!”

“No!”

“No!”

“No!”

“No!”

“No!”

 

“Is your heart pierced by love for peace?”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Do you disdain glory and all glittering gold?”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Can nothing console you but the deaths of all goblins?”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Then a room and a meal for your heart, your glory and gold. Say the words and be accepted into the brotherhood and sisterhood.”

 

“We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblin Slayer, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins, we have come for you all!”

“We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblin Slayer, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins, we have come for you all!”

“We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblin Slayer, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins, we have come for you all!”

“We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblin Slayer, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins, we have come for you all!”

“We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblin Slayer, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins, we have come for you all!”

“We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblin Slayer, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins, we have come for you all!”

“We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblin Slayer, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins, we have come for you all!”

 

Noble Fighter then became silent for a moment. From her memories of court and etiquette a sacred oath was usually followed by a drink or an anointment to seal it.

They already passed around any food and booze they had, so they needed to anoint them somehow.

The only problem was that they did not have anything for that. She wondered what she should do, when Goblin Slayer sensed her dilemma and got up from his seat and walked before the kneeling 7 new additions to Slayer Keep.

 

“Breather trough your nose, you will need to get used to this.” Goblin Slayer said and took out a vial of goblin blood that he always kept on his person for emergencies when there was now goblin blood available. And smeared a bit onto each kneeling adventurer’s forehead.

 

Noble Fencer and her group were all to filed with joy, in order for their brains to properly register the disgusting stench.

The rest of Slayer Keep grimaced at that. They got used to it, but beign smeared by goblin blood was never pleasant.

 

They recovered and welcomed the new additions to the army with a few toasts.

The kneeling group got up and returned to the feast.

 

Noble Fighter, the captain of the Fighter Squad was about to return to the table, when Warrior, the Captain of the Warrior Squad suddenly got up, drank a pint of vine in one big gulp and then red faced and half trembling he nervously approached her.

 

The two top Captains stared and glared each other into the eyes.

“I just realized something tonight.”

“Me too.”

“I realized you’re a snobby, stuck up bitch.”

“And you’re a vulgar, hotheaded asshole.”

 

“Want to get married?”

 

“Yes!”

 

They then both pounced on each other, and kissed heavily as they wrapped their hands over each other’s back and waist.

 

All to the cheers and cat and wolf calls of the gathered hall.

The gathered lot now had an extra reason to get hammered now!

 

As the happy couple blushed like crazy after finishing their kissing and while Noble Fencer and her friends wandered how much time would they need to let the blood stay on their foreheads before rubbing it off( they got of their glory high and realized just how disgusting it was), the doors to the old elven fort were slammed open.

 

And Apprentice Slayer, Captain of the Slayer squadron came forward and along with his squadron they all kneeled before Goblin Slayer.

“My Master, the night before the battle the gods sent us, your apprentice and lowly acolytes a shared vision. It said that because of the ‘One who does not let the dice determine the outcome’, our force will be given blessings. When it is time to roll the dice, a reroll will be given when one fails to hit the foe and a reroll if one had failed to avoid the attack of the goblin. But in order for that blessing to be received a tribute had to be given to the gods. One for the gods of building, one for the gods of song and one for the gods of war and all must be the same tribute to honor the three. They gave us instruction on what it was to be and it had to be approved by the ‘One who does not let the dice determine the outcome’, but that we do not know of it before its completion. We do not know who this figure is my master, but we have finished the task as best as we could, may we please store it inside the keep until we find whom we must present it to?”

 

“Will it help us kill more goblins?”

“If this pleases the gods, then yes!” Priestess quickly answered.

“Then yes. What did you make?” Goblin Slayer said without hesitation.

“We will show you.” Apprentice Slayer said and the whole hall got up and made its way outside.

There they saw that in gathered skulls had been used to craft chair and tables that were all made to be identical to each other.

And the tables had been created in a way, that they could be assembled to make one nig table.

A round table!

Goblin Slayer made his way towards it, touching the two items.

Goblins used human bones to create their furniture, it seemed to him only fitting that they do the same.

He noticed that the great round table was too big to be placed inside the old elven fort, so it had to be kept dissembled and in storage and brought out when there was no danger, or for special occasions.

The table was big enough that every single member of the Slayer Army had a seat there, even those that had died, and the way the smaller individual pieces were made, the round table could be expanded for adding even more seats!

“This is good. I like it.” Goblin Slayer said as he took a seat at the round table.

One by one the rest of the Slayer Army did the same.

First was Priestess, then Wizard, Fighter, Warrior, Noble Fighter, Rhea Ranger, Human Nun, Elf Wizard, High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman, Lizard Priest, and then the rest of the Slayer Army, ending with Noble Fencer and her group.

When it was over Goblin Slayer did a quick count and realized that the table had not 250 seats, but 251.

 

That meant that even if they let the seats of the dead untouched, there was still one available.

Goblin Slayer turned his gaze towards Cow Girl and without a word being spoken she gave a determined nod of the head and hesitantly but surely she took a seat at the table.

After the way she helped them during the siege, she earned her place at the round table.

The peasants, adventures, dwarfs and elves did not join the table, they knew it was not for them, they only watched with smiles on their faces the forming of something new.

Or rather the improvement of what there already was!

 

“We will fill the empty seats with new additions. And more will be built when even more come to join us.” Goblin Slayer said and gave an approving nod of the head to Apprentice Slayer and his squad, which all nodded back in gratitude and determination to continue to work to the fullest of their capabilities for their master.

 

“From this table we shall go and slay goblins. As long as there I a single one alive, we all shall go to slay it. And as long as one of us yet lives, that one will slay all the goblins!” Goblin Slayer said, filling the chest of those sitting at the round table with pride.

 

Noble Fencer quickly raised herself from her seat, drew out her sword and said.

 

“One for all, all for one!” She said all of a sudden.

And it worked!

Every single member of Slayer Keep raised their weapons in the air and said:

 

“One for all, all for one!”

 

And the gods we’re please by this!

 

The Keep’s defenders then continued with their merriment, having transferred the food and drink to the courtyard.

There was still much cause for celebration.

The goblins were for now gone from this region,.

They would eventually return, goblins always do, but for a short time there was no goblins near Guild Town, where Slayer Keep stood!

 

And as he sat there at the round table, surrounded by his, yes! His army, in the heart of a land that was free of goblins, Goblin Slayer felt something stir inside him, something he had not felt in a long, long time.

 

Ever since that awful night he had never felt truly safe, that was why he always stayed in armor, he always expected the goblin to attack.

But for now, for a short period of time, in a small part of the world, the land was free of goblins!

 

It would not last, for goblins always returned, and it was far cry from achieving his goal of killing all the goblins.

But he had gotten closer, after fire years of fighting, in this sixth year he had actually managed to make small part of the world goblin free!

Goblin Slayer had managed to take a step closer to his final goal!

It was the first time ever, in his career of goblin slaying.

It was only one small step, on the long road ahead.

But all journeys of over a thousand miles start with a single step!

He felt satisfied.

He felt accomplished

He felt………

He felt………

 

Goblin Slayer felt safe!

 

Tat was why he suddenly placed his hand on his helmet and took it off, of his own free will.

 

“AAAAA!! Orcbolg took off his helmet!” High Elf Priest said as the whole lot of almost a thousand souls gathered to see his face, much to Cow Girl’s confusion on their reaction.

They all gave their impression of his face, bets were settled, drinks and refill offered by women to him for some reason, and Goblin Slayer?

He just took in the sight before him and smiled.

 

The next day the farmers, dwarfs, elves and adventurers went home, repairs started on the first wall, the old elven fort, the two smashed gates, and rebuilding the destroyed dorms and stables, with Wizard overseeing the work, and even making plans for a third wall to expand Slayer Keep.

 

Inside the town, the Guild’s door was opened and a lone adventurer stepped in.

 

“Welcome Goblin Slayer-san!” Guild Girl said to him.

 

“Are there any goblin quests today?”

 

“I am afraid not.”

 

“I see, no goblin quest from the countryside, and we killed all the goblins in the region. So for now……for now….I would like to take a non goblin quest.” Goblin Slayer said hesitantly much to Guild Girl’s elated surprise.

“We could use a third man for our group.” Spearman said from next to Heavy Warrior, their regular partners Witch and Female Paladin had become unavailable, since today was the start of a certain monthly time span for them.

 

As the trio exited the Guild and headed towards their quest, a spy for the demon king, whom had been observing the events of the past few days made his way to the inn where Padfoot Waitress worked.

He ordered food and drink and after he sampled both he took out a notebook.

He wrote down that this inn and it’ staff would be spared from death and not made slaves, their meals and drinks were of good quality and would be a fine addition to the demon lord’s table.

 

He then turned his notebook at the section which listed the threats towards the Demon Lord.

At the very top of it was the section that said: Ultimate threats, to be eliminated at all costs’

There Chosen Heroine was at the very top of that list, along with half a dozen other platinum ranked adventurers, whom no one knew if they were alive or dead.

Beneath it was the list that read: ‘Top tier threats, priority for elimination’. Sword Maiden’s name and that of other several dozen Legendary Gold ranking adventurers where there.

 

Beneath that was the list of medium threats, that were to be countered. On that Spearman, Heavy Warrior, Witch, Female Paladin. High Elf Archer, Lizard Priest, Amazon, Warrior, Wizard, Fighter, Noble Fighter, Rhea Ranger, Half Elf Wizard, and Human Nun a were listed, along with hundreds of others beneath them.

 

And at the very bottom of it was: ‘No threat’

It had thousands of names

 

And beneath that the spy for the demon lord had to make a new list.

 

‘Those that are to be closely observed for the foreseeable future.’

On that new list a single name was written down.

 

Goblin Slayer, Lord of Slayer Keep, Grand Master of the Slayer Class.

First amongst all of the land around and within Guild Town.

 

The Slayer King.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“That, my friend is a jar filled with sand!Are you actually trying to sell me sand, here in a desert?!”- a question asked towards Deux.

 

-Riddle of Ruin


	17. Book 2 Ch 1

Book 2 Ch 1.

 

They were the last ones standing.

Of their group within the horde, they had been over 50, now they were down to less than five.

They looked nervously down that darken catacomb corridor as they waited for it to come.

"What do you mean the darkness just came to life and slaughtered them?" The leader said to the only survivor that had seen what was hunting them.

"Just that! It came from nowhere, I sensed nothing until the screams began and the bodies started pilling up, then it disapeared once more!" The survivor said of the creature.

"I heard stories of that thing." Scout said, interrupting the two's argument.

 

"An old one told me that when he was young, barely a day after he grew out of being a child that to the west, there's a land where it lives. It cannot be seen or heard, it can be right next to you, but it does not strike, but waits. It comes when you feel safe, when all lower their guard. Then it strikes, and kills everything. Whole groups just butchered out of nowhere, you don't even know that it happened, until you don't hear anything from other groups. But it does not end there, it then takes the bodies as trophies, desecrating the dead. 'Vanatorul vanatorilor' is what he called him, since where it treated nothing but death remained. Many groups actually went to that land intentionally so as to face that creature, but we never heard from them after that, now only the very desperate or very, very strong go there. And we never heard from them either."

Scout said as the survivors all listened to him in horror.

 

"Then........then we stopped hearing from other groups in other lands. Just like how it was in the west. And it meant that the 'vanatorul vanatorilor' had killed all life in his old territory and had moved on to new hunting grounds. This only happens after we have our own successful hunt, and we had a very successful hunt recently."

Scout said as he gripped an old trophy, which was tied around his neck.

 

"Vanatorul vanatorilor' means hunter of hunters in the old ancient tongue of the first civilization."

The Scout said as they waited in fear from their ambush position, made half shaking and a few pissing themselves as they waited for it to come, while hiding behind the fake wall.

The sound of something touching the ground in front of their fake wall was heard and they quickly leaped out of it, screaming their battle cries.

Only to run straight into a trip wire, that detonated an inferno that engulfed them.

As the fire burned the Scout to smithereens, The Scout stole a gaze to the darkness, which was now lighted by the fire of their own burning bodies and saw it!

It was visible in all it's horror.

Head to toe in armor, countless blades on it's person, body covered in blood and guts and it's eyes, those hellish eyes!

It walked forward and bashed them to death, making sure that none survive.

 

So the last sight that it saw was the image of 'vanatorul vanatorilor' raising goblin Scout's own weapon to kill him with it.

 

"That's 50......" Goblin Slayer said as he finished of the 5 goblins that had been hiding in the wall.

He got up, found the zone where the goblin children were and quickly finished them as well.

 

"No women........good! I got here just in time." Goblin Slayer said as he pilfered what could be salvaged from the nest before taking skulls for the round table and then leaving the nest.

 

He made his way back to camp, which was half a day's march away. His current group were on their way to a mission and they had taken a break in order to split up into smaller groups to spread out and eliminate the nests on the way there.

 

"Welcome back Goblin Slayer- san. How was the quest?" Priestess asked from around the fire. She was the only one there, the rest had not returned yet.

 

"Same as the rest. Though this one did not have any captive women." Goblin Slayer said as they sat down.

"That must be from the weapons distribution we did. I heard that it's become fashionable for women to have crossbows on their person now." Priestess said.

After they had butchered the bit overlord horde and the Waaagh, they had scavenged their weapons and armor, it had taken them a while to reforge them for human use, but once done they had distributed them amongst the peasants, while also keeping several hundred of the best sets for Slayer Keep for new rookies and to replace warned weapons of their veterans.

The side effect was that now a great deal of the population was armed to the teeth!

 

"That may also explain why we are getting less goblin quests in our home region." GS said as they sat down for a meal.

Around Slayer Keep and Guild Town they had distributed almost half of the reforged gear, combined with the 'improvised' gear that the militia had used when helping Slayer Keep, it was no wonder that goblin attacks were getting less and less in their homeland.

But they were not in their homeland any more.

 

They were on a mission to Water Town and as soon as they entered it's streets the reunited party felt cold, hostile and downright hateful glances in their direction from the townsfolk.

While the peasants in the country and around the land adored Slayer Keep, the same could not be said for the whole country.

The common folk of Water Town hated Slayer Keep that their own common folk could boast war gear while they did not, their hatred extended to the countryside around Water Town, since a few villages received free gear as well.

 

The merchants and other middle class both in Water Town and Guild town despised Slayer Keep since now the majority of rookies and lower rankers, and a majority of middle rankers and even a few high ranking adventurers stayed in Slayer Keep, instead of spending their money at their inns.

 

The nobility absolutely despised Slayer Keep because of it's reputation!

They all heard daily how the peasants gossiped with glowing reviews Slayer Keep, and how the bards sang nothing but songs and praises for the Slayer Army and to their leader, the one called 'The Slayer King'. Like all ruling classes, they simply could not accept the reality that someone other then themselves was owed, was worthy, of more praise and glory than themselves.

 

Even with a demon king returning and the whole world in danger of annihilation, humans will be humans and be more concerned with their own eggo that with survival.

It's no wonder Slayer Keep had grown so fast in less than a year.

 

But the group from Slayer Keep ignored the glares, they were here to slay goblins, not trade barbs with fools.

 

They reached the church, where the archbishop Sword Maiden would meet them.

 

"We have come to kill the goblins." Goblin Slayer said and from behind him Priestess, High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman, Lizard Priest, Warrior, Fighter, Wizard, Noble Fighter, Rhea Ranger, Half Elf Wizard, Human Nun all nodded in agreement.

The champions of Slayer Keep had all gathered in one group to kill the goblins! 

\--Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea


	18. Book 2 ch 2

Book 2 ch 2

 

Sword Maiden looked at the group before her both in happiness and confusion.

 

"There are at least 3 groups of adventurers, have you accompanied your leader until you are off to fulfill other quest in the city?"

"Nah! We came here with boss for the goblin job." Warrior said as Noble Fighter elbowed him discretely for talking to casually with an archbishop and renown hero.

 

"But....but the reward was only for one party of 5!" Sword Maiden said in even more confusion.

 

"Cost is divided into food, lodgings, weapons. We brought our own food, we brought tents and wagons, with those cost eliminated a reward for 5 is also a reward for 12. We're are the goblins." Goblin Slayer said as Sword Maiden put her hands to her mouth in surprise, she quickly turned around for them to avoid looking at her expression.

Her frame trembled from shock ans joy, tears threatened to come from her broken eyes. It was the kind of elation born of discovering that she was not alone in the world when it came to her feelings on goblins.

 

"I.....I did not expect such a response! I did not dream that you would we so, that you wall would be so..... Adventurers spend money on expensive lodgings and food and company since they could die the next day......Do you not need such joy n your life?" Sword Maiden asked as she turned around and looked at them, she had managed to recover some of her composure.

 

"Big lodgings, big costs, same with expensive food. Easier to save money for rainy days if we skimp like this, also the money we save is used for healing and stamina potions and new gear. Expensive food fills you up just as much as regular food, and a fancy roof over your head keeps you just as warm as a normal one. We skimp, we can afford more supplies, potions and adventurers, it means more alive adventurers, more dead goblins. That is why." Goblin Slayer said and those behind him nodded in affirmation.

Then started scolding him for speaking so forwardly to Sword Maiden.

Even Warrior was appalled by his country bumpkin ways!

 

But the archbishop was not insulted, she merely gave a merry laugh to this.

 

"That is good to hear. You are all an interesting lot. I see the rumors of the Slayer Keep do not do you justice. Please use the temple's spare rooms for logins, and share meals with us, that way you can save even more food and money!"

 

"Thank you, we will. Bring the travel wagons inside the court and get your things from there." Goblin Slayer said to his comrades, who moved to bring their things.

 

"Aren't you gonna go get your stuff?"

"I already have them with me."

 

"But all you have is your armor, weapons, and a small backpack and pouch for battle."

 

"They are for goblin slaying, anything else that is not for goblin slaying I do not need."

 

To that Sword Maiden gave another smile.

This one truly was an interesting bunch!

 

Dinner in the temple was an interesting affair.

Besides the temple food and wine the group of adventurers had also brought out black tea leave and grinded coffee beans to drink with hot water, while these were not unheard off, generally beer and grog was what most people drank.

 

"Helps us with marching and fighting. We sometimes chew directly when we can't start a brew." Goblin Slayer said as he ate with his helmet still on his head.

 

"That is most ingenious of you. Also before you begin I would like to raise your reward from 5 adventurers to 12." Sword Maiden said as Goblin Slayer moved to take a sip of orange juice from his cup.

 

"Pay us what you want, we came here to slay goblins, not for money." Goblin Slayer said as a matter of fact and immediately Sword Maiden reached out for the pitcher on the table, raised herself from her seat, made her way across the table until she was next to Goblin Slayer.

 

"Could you please tell me more about Slayer Keep........and.......and about yourself." The Gold rank heroin of heroins said as she refilled Goblin Slayer's goblet.

 

 

"This is also why we came with him. We gotta make sure no princess or duke's daughter that's visiting this temple gets near him. If he gets one with a big belly, we'll have half a kingdoms army on our heels." Noble Fighter said to the gathered group and they all nodded in return.

 

"Gottya las, but what if we can't prevent one from fooling the daft yougin. I mean women of power don't take meddling in their affair to kindle and me might find ourselves a head shorter for our troubles." Dwarf shaman asked.

 

"W...we could make sure he always has moon tea in his back....you know, just in case...."Priestess said blushing like crazy.

 

"Good point. We'll keep that as a backup plan. After all hell had no fury like a woman scorned." Warrior said in confidence, he and Noble Fighter were still engaged and not yet married, but even then he knew the golden rule about being a good husband.

 

Never, ever disagree with yer spouse!

And practice duck and dodge!

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

A while latter the group of adventurers had entered the sewers and catacombs, killed several goblin patrols and for now they were taking an hour to rest before continuing on.

 

They had with them each a backpack that had a rain cloak that doubled as a sleeping bag with a zipper.

Each had a very small tea kettle that they used for tea and to heat their food, today was dried noodles with hot spice soup. They all use enchanted fans, like the one goblin slayer had used to kill the warboss except that these did not summon jellyfish, to create water for drinking and for the meal. Though all had canteens filled with fresh water for emergencies.

 

"There's a question I'd been meaning to ask, where to they come from, goblins?" Lizard Priest asked.

 

"I heard that a goblin appears whenever you make a mistake."

"Well then look out for long ears, she'll spawn an army by herself!"

"Just you wait dwarf, my arrows won't miss a single goblin!"

"I heard that they come from the moon. It's cold and barren, our world is warm and wealthy, they hate that so they come here to steal it." Goblin Slayer added as he was greasing his shotgun.

 

"From an academic point of view, there is reason to believe that they were created by someone." Wizard said as she took a sip of her tea, while reading a book.

"What do you mean?" Fighter asked.

"They are a mono-gender race whose ability to reproduce is depended on violence, their hand claws make them unable to perform anything but crude labor. Making them a race than not only cannot survive but in war, but also are incapable of any other lifestyle then war. In short the goblins are not a race, they are a biological weapon of mass destruction." Wizard added.

 

"And we're the ones that are ripping it to shreds! Good gods we're cool!" Warrior said with a chuckle and Noble Fighter grinned in a ladylike way before leaning even further into him.

 

"This is so nostalgic! It reminds me of when we we're only individual parties, seems so far ago! It's like like before Slayer Keep didn't even exist!" Rhea Ranger said with a cheeky grin, killing goblins was more fun in a big group, but she did sometimes thing of when they were smaller.

 

"We've come a long way since then. I think pretty soon we'll have be a real military order. Maybe we should start negotiations for a charter." Human Nun.

 

"Are we really a military order? We're a bit to casual for that." Priestess said in curiosity.

 

"We are not a military order." Goblin Slayer said all of a sudden. "We are weak individually, but we no longer act by our own, but in tandem with others, we pool our time, resources and personal to achieve victory not because we are stronger, but by having better synchronization and timing than what we face and we are able to sustain ourselves trough pragmatism and simple, yet efficient and crude but also cheap to make and maintain weapons and means. In short.......to what we hunt, we are the goblins!" Goblin Slayer said all of a sudden, silencing the rest.

Who immediately grinned at him.

 

"Did you just call me a goblin tono? How dare you insult the bride to be by calling her an ugly goblin!" Noble Figher said and did a mock cry session.

"I am a goblin then? Guess I'll save up on head shaving products, sine the species is bald." Human Nun said in a deadpan voice with a grin on her face.

 

"Oh no! I am the only goblin that's gonna have a female goblin for a wife! I'll have to fight every goblin in the world!" Warrior lamented in an over dramatic manner.

"From an academic point of view I could save up research money, since I could experiment on myself, that is good." Wizard said in a serious manner, though the smile never left his face.

 

"Hey Ranger-san. After we finish killing every other goblins, wanna do a double mutual harakiri, to rid the world of goblins?"

"Sure Fighter-tan!" she replied with a grin.

"Goblin ey? That means that I can have an easier time infiltrating nests to kill them!

 

"That's two more adventurers you have to do Orcbolg! Really, calling me a goblin!"

 

"I do not think I can pass for a goblin, perhaps a champion or lord." Lizard Priest said

 

"I'm covered most of the time in goblin guts and blood, so I might as well be." Priestess said with a thousand yard stare in her eyes.

 

Before they all burst into laughter.

 

And despite himself Goblin Slayer did give out a small chuckle himself.

 

Despite their grim purpose, this was an amusing time.

Genocide was always fun when performed with friends!

 

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

There always was a massive table of expansive wood in almost every command center that he had graced in the past several years, or so Metternich thought.

No matter how little supplies, ammunition, medicine or fuel could be transported through the supply lines, there always were things like this present.

“No wonder the Empire was doing so badly in the war.”

Metternich thought to himself and gave a small chuckle as he smiled with true mirth as he gazed at the table in disappointment.

The military and its true priorities, there before him in all its woody glory

\--Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea


	19. Book 2 Ch 3

Book 2 ch 3.

 

The goblin boat rowed on against the current deep poisonous waters of the sewers, they were all in search of fresh prey, namely the adventurers that had intruded on their domain.

 

The patrols had not come in, and other groups had found some, only some, of the dead goblins.

 

But not their heads.

 

That discovery had sent shockwaves through the horde.

 

Vanatorul vanatorilor was here!

 

The cursed lord, of the cursed land of the west that had butchered the tribes there had now come here.

The Xenocide had arrived!

 

So they all mobilized for war, they would swarm Vanatorul Vanatorilor with sheer numbers and with his death they would all gain riches and renown!

 

As those thoughts danced in their heads, the saw a light in the darkness ahead.

 

Many started cackling madly with glee, since that was the sign of adventurers.

The hunter had found its prey.

 

They laughed and banged their weapons on the deck of the ships, just as the light suddenly flew at them from the distance and a loud explosion detonated on their boat, ripping the goblins to shreds with shrapnel from the projectile and engulfing the place of its impact in fire.

 

“Looks like it functioned properly, thought I gotta work on finding lighter material, maybe compressed paper or wood to make it lighter a bit.” Dwarf Shaman said as High Elf Archer let go of the weapon she used from over his shoulder and handed to DW.

 

This new weapon was in many ways the first true product of Slayer Keep.

It was in essence a musket barrel that acted as the launcher to a ceramic bottle that was filled with petrol and had a cloth that served as fuse on its neck.

 

Wizard had initially proposed that they make lighter cannon for cave clearing, this would help both rookies and veterans, Dwarf Shaman took that idea and modified a firearm so that you fired it over the shoulder, and made it to Goblin Slayer’s specifications. Namely make it short and light so that it could be used in tight spaces without getting in the way.

 

“That leaves us with two more bottles on us and 10 remaining back topside from the supply we brought with us. How are we doing with the rest of our ammo?” Goblin Slayer asked.

“I managed to recover most of my arrows, but that’s about it.” High Elf Archer said.

“And I’ve used up half my bullet supply.” GS added.

“Judging by the size of this city, this is a big horde. Honestly boss I don’t think that that was their only boat.” Warrior said as the flames from the ignited goblin craft started to fade, thought not before a second round of rowing and war chants was heard.

 

The party of adventurers braced themselves for another fight, when from the water a huge crocodile emerged and engulfed the boat in its jaws.

 

“Perhaps there is a way to clear the river without wasting ammo after all.” Goblin Slayer said and just like that Priestess did a holy light on the alligator’s tai, drawing the rest of the patrolling boats and destroying them.

 

“You know when it took my holy wows, they were all about helping and healing, somehow the healer is the one with the biggest kill count here.” Priestess said in a deadpan manner.

“Well weirdness and craziness is typical with our fearless leader here. Right Orcbolg?”

“I don’t like it.”

 

This surprised all those present.

 

“Y-you don’t like it, meaning that you actually feel! By the goddess, you are human after all!”

 

“Not that. The goblins don’t usually build things, they are not stupid, but they prefer pillage and plunder, and all of these goblins have decent equipment, it reminds me to much of the overlord nest we destroyed and the waaagghh we cut down.” Goblin Slayer said to those gathered.

 

“And to think there was a time when I wanted to go on big quests like this. Now………..now I just wish they all disappeared forever, especially………..especially after we see the victims.” Warrior lamented, the past year hat all hardened them to the realities of adventuring and what it truly meant when a high ranking quest was available.

Namely the number of people slaughtered for it to be considered a high ranking quest.

This world was insane!

 

 

“Should we continue on downriver?” Fighter asked.

 

“No. Whatever is up ahead is strong enough to control a very, very big horde, and I suspect that we are about to face the majority of it head one. We’ll need the new anti-horde gear and we’ll have to get ‘the new equipment with us, we’ll keep it bagged until their baptism by fire test run drive.

 

 

“After the practice with it on the way here, I still have left one full stock for my new equipment, Lord Goblin Slayer.” Lizard Priest said, referring to the ‘sibling’ of the flame grenade launcher.

“Just make sure that we don’t use an gas poisons, fire or huge explosions. The damn city is above us, we can’t make it collapse on us. And don’t you pull the ‘it’s not an explosion, poison or fire’ crap on me life you did when you brought the grenade launchers.” High Elf Archer said to Orcbolg.

 

“Very well.” He replied.

With that the group returned to the surface for rest, food, and the next day they were preparing to journey even deeper into the goblin infested sewers and catacombs.

 

“Are you feeling allright?” Sword Maiden said towards Priestess who had a look on her face that said she was contemplating something.

 

“Y-yes. It’s just that………that we’ve been doing this for so long and we’ve killed so many goblins that………that I feel that pretty soon…….”

 

“Pretty soon they’ll be no turning back, the demon lord will come and all the foes you killed, all the lives you save will matter for nothing. Yes, I’ve been trough that kind of thing many years ago when the last demon king came to power.”

 

“What do I do Sword Maiden-san?”

 

“I am afraid that not even I know the answer to that one.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Goblin Slayer said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere behind them.

 

“Until the demon lord comes there are still goblins to kill, after he arrives and is defeated then we continue killing goblins. Simple as that.” Goblin Slayer said

 

“That’s if we defeat him Goblin Slayer-san.” Sword Maiden said in good humor, though Priestess was getting a bit ticked off by his antics.

 

“He will be defeated.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Priestess asked and the rest of the group stopped their preparations in order to eavesdrop on the conversation.

 

“Because when he attacks us, that will prevent us from killing goblins, so I will kill him so we can get back to goblin slaying. Simple as that.” Goblin Slayer said in a matter of fact tone, like he had just commented on which brand of cheese he prefers.

 

This made his listeners grin and shake there heads.

 

Him slay the demon lord?

 

That was impossible, plain and simple, but while he couldn’t, those around him combined could, the dice did not decide for Goblin Slayer, so he was free to break the chains of fate, and he did so.

Saving the lives of Warrior, Fighter, Wizard, Noble Fighter, Human Nun, Rhea Ranger and Half Elf Wizard had made it so they could tip the scales in their favor.

And unknown to even himself he had done so long ago, when he had saved the hometown village of a certain orphan girl, which now was an adventurer.

Goblin Slayer was not a hero, but he had saved, brought togheter, and mentored many heroes.

He would not save the world or change it.

 

But he could interfere with the roll of his dice.

And the roll of the dice that others received!

 

That was what made him the god’s favorite!

 

“What’s in the 3 small wagons?” Sword Maiden asked as they started their departure.

 

“Prototypes for our new anti goblin gear.”

 

“What are they called?”

 

“They don’t have names, only nicknames.”

 

“What are they?” Maiden asked and Goblin Slayer replied.

 

“Butcher, Baker, Candlestickmaker.”

\--Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea


	20. Book 2 ch 4

Book 2 ch 4.

 

The canary within the cage that hung from Goblin Slayer's hip was calm as the group and their heavy gear made its way trough the catacombs and crypts beneath water town.

Eventually they reached a closed mausoleum that had an adventurer tied to its wall.

Rhea Ranger dashed forward to help as the rest of the group entered the crypt.

But the group was so large that a few stayed outside the crypt, blocking the entrance.

That was the party's deployment lineup as Rhea Ranger reached the chained adventurer, who turned out to be a skeleton with long human hair placed on its head.

" This is a trap. " Rhea Ranger said to them.

" They are probably surrounding us as we speak. So we'll turn this goblin's trap into a mass grave for the goblins. Cover your mouths with the gass mask cloth and put the grease and charcoal mixture on your face to protect your eyes." Goblin Slayer said as instinctul Noble Fighter gave order to establish a crossfire point at the entrance, knowing from past experiences that they would use it as a choke point.

" They'll probably try to close us in and unleash gass to kill us. Put this mixture over the gaps in the walls." GS said and handed the bag of concrete to Dwarf Shaman.

High Elf Archer and Half Elf Wizard helped him. Their afinity for nature enabled them to find the airholes easily.

 

" We've deployed Butcher, Baker and established a permiter with melee as a front line with support, long range and healers behind that, with Fighter as the very rear guard, just on case. " Warrior said to him.

" Îs Camdlestickmaker ready?"

"Yes Sir Goblin Slayer. What about the 4th prototipe? " Lizard Priest asked as he geared up and equiped Candlestickmaker.

" Keep it as a last resort. Everyone get into position. "

Goblin Slayer said as he was the last one to stay în the doorframe, blocking the trap. When he saw that everything war ready he stepped inside and a moment's latter the door was slammed shut and blocked.

Goblin Slayer and Warrior immediately pushed a cofin în front to block the door.

"Barrier!" Priestess immediately performed as the group now waiter for the goblins to breach the door.

About 15 minutes passed, during which the canary on his hip stayed calm.

It looked like no gass hole had been missed.

Goblin Slayer took the cage from his belt and plassed it aside and away from the fighting.

 

Once, twice, 3 times did the door shook from the force of the blows coming from the otherside.

Then on the 4th blow the door started giving away.

Several goblins stuck their head în the new gaps in the door.

High Elf Archer quickly downed them with get aŕrows.

" Get ready for it!" Wizard said to Priestess and Lizard Priest. They operated the new gear and after that they would switch to their spells.

The door exploded and trough it not one, but there Goblin Champions appeared!

" BUTCHER!" Goblin Slayer said as Wizard used 'fireball' to activate Butcher.

BUTCHER was a row of 10 metal tubes lined în ten columns, making it a small wagon with 100 tubes mounted on its person.

The tubes were filled with several special gunpowder contraption rockets made by Dwarf Shaman and there were about ten of these rockets stuffed into each tube.

The fireball lit the first ranks of this, who after exiting the tubes, their fire tails would light up the ones behind them and so on and so forth.

 

With that Wizard fired almost a thousand rockets straight at the doorway chockepoint.

With the cadence of a machinegun and the power of a small cannon, BUTCHER moved down dozens upon dozens of the goblins and cut to pieces the 3 champions.

 

But it's ammo supply was quickly depleted.  
" BAKER!BAKER!BAKER!" Goblin Slayer continuosly shouted, making sure everybody heard the signal for them to put on a special eyepiece.

Goblin Slayer had heard from a fur trader that when the sun rose up over snowfields that they would put pieces of wood with two long and narrow eyeslots into them, so they could see.

That was what they all placed on their eyes.

 

For it was time for BAKER.

BAKER was a polished metalic mirror placed on Priestess's staff to concntrate the ,holy light" into one durection. It was also High Elf Wizard and Wizard who enchanted the mirror so that the miracle lasted longer.

"Holy Light!" Priestess said, using BAKER. Which turned her flashbang like spell into a great continuos stream of light that blinded the goblins, but not the adventurers.

The spell would last for several minutes instead of several seconds and because of that the melee fighters managed to slaughter the goblins while they were blind and helpless.

 

BAKER eventually faded from use. But it did it's job.

" Reform the lines! Lizard Priest come forward!" Goblin Slayer shouted.

The presence of 3 champions instead of one meant that something much stronger than a champion was about to come.

And just as soon as they started reforming, the wall behind Fighter exploded and trough it the boss goblins came

" An ogre!" Fighter said as the quickly threw every single one of her now 20 diamond tipped darts straight at the ogre's head.

 

Some hit, but not enough.

The ogre quickly swung it's club down on them!

" Barrier!" Priestess used her miracle to defend against the ogre's blow.

It was not enough to stop it, but enough of the force of the blow was absorbed by barrier that when it struck them Priestess, Wizard, High Elf Wizard, Fighter and Dwarf Shaman were thrown back but thankfully not dead and somewhat lightly injured.

 

"So your the group that's been slaughtering my goblins then? Tech! You now have the bokor of-*BANG*

 

Two red bullets hit the ogre straight în the skull, cutting him off.

But it was too thick for the bullets to penetrate it.

 

"When you wanna kill something. Just do It, don't talk." Goblin Slayer said as he reloaded his shotgun.

"You dar-Aaaaggh!" The ogre was once more cut off by and arrow that struck his eye.

" I agree!" High Elf Archer said and shot another arrow at the ogre.

Rhea Ranger then jumped on it's head and stabbed it's one remaining good eye, before she jumped off, avoiding being caught by the ogre's claws.

"Now friend " Dwarf Shaman said to Lizard Priest, who ran forward and unleashed from the pump în his hand, which war conected to a backpack, it's contents.

This war the culmination of the efforts brought about by the colaboration of Priestess's first group, Noble Fighter's group and Goblin Slayer 's veteran knowledge.

This was a flamethrower that shot molten metal!

This was a weapon that if you somehow survived it's attack, once the metal cooled down you would be trapped in a coffin of metal and quickly choke to death.

This was what left nothing behind of it's target, except a lump of hardened ash and iron, that was în the shape of it's target.

This was Candlestickmaker!

 

" Not a Goblin......another one that's not a Goblin.....What a waste." He said regretfully at the hardened ash statue, the only thing left of the ogre.

To which High Elf Archer walked right up to him and gave Goblin Slayer a good kick in the ass.

" And you deserved that! Really now! Not a goblin, goblin, not a goblin, it's always that with you. We just took a damn ogre! Again! And this is your reaction? I'd bet that if you really did manage to kill the demon lord you'd say: Not a goblin, what a waste of a kill!" High Elf Archer said în exasperation.

 

"Yes" Goblin Slayer said în reply as he massaged his tush.

To which HEA gave out a screech of exasperation, that made the rest of the group chuckle at the sight.

Even High Elf Archer joined în the giggles after the anger left her.

Goblin Slayer was , as usual, very confused.

"Hey check this out!" Rhea Ranger said and stood next to a coffin that had been smashed open by the ogre's attack.

It had a secret stairway inside of it!

The party quickly healed their wounded and followed the staircase.

 

It lead to a chamber that was protected by what only could be described as a floating eye.

 

" That thing looks strong. Should we withdraw and come back tommorow boss? " Warrior asked.

 

"No. Butcher, Baker and Canflestickmaker have all been used. " Goblin Slayer said and turned his gaze from the floating eye and towards his fellow party members.

" Bring out 'Undertaker '."

 

.................................................................................

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses."

-Howard Lipman's (Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower’) review of : --Riddle of Ruin by R.M.Solea


	21. Book 2 Ch 5

Book 2 Ch 5

 

The strange eye floating monster could see them clearly, yet it did not a single move against them make.

 

“It does not appear to be sentient. This is like a trained guard dog, one that only attacks those that enter its territory. I wager that the minute we cross the threshold it will attack us.” Rhea Ranger said.

“Then we’ll have to plan around that. Fire one off at it.” Goblin Slayer said to High Elf Archer.

 

She complied and shot an arrow at the floating eye creature, immediately a great burst of energy came from the smaller eyes that were at the end of the big eye’s eyelashes, evaporating the arrow and making the adventurers jump away from the doorframe.

“A powerful ranged attacker then. And with only one entrance, there’s no chance of outflanking it. Archer, you’ll fire off a shot to make it shoot it’s beam, after that I’ll need a Dragon Tooth warrior to rush forward to draw it’s gaze, Ranger will rush in after that and throw this at the creature’s main eye, after that Shaman will cast stupor and then we move in for the kill. We stab it from behind its big eye with all we got. Then we withdraw and then we use ‘barrier’.” Goblin Slayer said to the gathered adventurers who nodded in return.

 

“And I suppose the task of delivering the killing blow falls to me once more.” Lizard Priest said as he held up ‘Undertaker’.

 

“Yes. You are the only one strong enough to properly use it. Thought, I regret the fact that we have to use ‘Undertaker’ at all.” Goblin Slayer said, with a heavy lament in his voice, he really did not want to use the 4th prototype, but they were tired, out of the other heavy weapons and running low on supplies, if what lay beyond this was the goblin’s main nest, then they had to press their advantage now!

 

“Let’s get ready.” Warrior said and they all got into position.

 

High Elf Archer shot her arrows, making the floating Big Eye fire it’s smaller beams of energy at them, after that Dog Tooth Warrior rushed forward and to the right.

 

The Bit Eye followed the summoned creature and turned its gaze towards it and shot its beams once more. Rhea Ranger then entered and ran in the opposite direction of where Dog Tooth Warrior ran.

 

Getting behind the Big Eye, she immediately threw the pouch that Goblin Slayer gave her.

 

It was a mixture of lime, hot pepper dust mustard seeds that blinded the Big Eye.

 

Now it was Dwarf Shaman’s turn and he cast one of his finest ‘stupors’ yet on the creature.

 

With that the rest of the party entered the room and surrounded it from behind.

 

“We will strike on the right side of its back. Lizard Pries you stay on the left, sensing the location of its wound will make it turn to the right, therefore it won’t see you and when it turns you’ll be able to strike at its back, where we weakened it for you. Wizard will go first, then ranged, then melee, then High Elf Wizard, then the Big Eye will turn.” Goblin Slayer said and once more the group nodded and they got into position.

 

“3….2….1… Now!” Goblin Slayer said and immediately the group attacked.

 

“Fireball!”Wizard said and shot it’s fireball at the Big Eye, creating a wound in it’s flesh and gap in its thick skin.

 

High Elf Archer and Goblin Slayer unloaded their arrows and bullets into that wound, after that Warrior, Fighter, Noble Fighter and Rhea Ranger all showed their weapons inside the wound.

 

Then it was High Elf Wizard’s turn!

 

“LIGHTNING BOLT!” She cried and cast lightning bolt on the embedded mêlée weapons that had penetrated deep inside the creature’s body.

 

The wound exploded on impact and the now enraged creature woke up from this barrage of attacks and turned to the right, ready to evaporate whoever attacked it.

 

It only saw the ‘Metal Barrier’ that Dwarf Shaman had cast after the attacks had been spent, so as to hide the party from it’s gaze.

 

The creature quickly delivered several blasts at the barrier, along with Disperse from it’s main eye.

 

But as ‘Metal Barrier’ was ripped to shreds, the eyebeams dispersed before hitting any adventurer.

 

For behind it was Priestess’s ‘Barrier’, who was not dispersed by the main eye’s ability to cancel spells, since it was not yet finished with Dwarf Shaman’s ‘Metal Barrier’, this had saved Priestess’s barrier and the party behind it.

 

The Big Eye immediately moved to cast a second ‘Disperse’ spell and another barrage of eyebeams, when it felt a great pain from the great wound in its back.

 

Lizard Priest had showed ‘Undertaker’ deep inside the Big Eye and immediately the creature started swelling up like crazy and huge lumps started to inflate and disperse themselves continuously all over its skin, like its inside was boiling alive.

 

“Run!” Goblin Slayer said Lizard Priest immediately leaped over the rapidly imploding Big Eye and landed on the safe side of the barrier, just as the creature exploded into a wave of blood and mangled flesh.

 

“I just used my barrier to prevent us from being splattered by the guts of our target. I avoided been covered in blood and guts……….….I’m not covered in blood and guts……..I’M NOT COVERED IN BLOOD AND GUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Priestess said in a disbelieving voice as an almost nirvana like state manifested itself within her.

 

It truly took guts, or in this case the lack of ones, to follow the path of a servant of the gods!

 

“I feel you sister.” High Elf Archer said and the two hugged each other as tears streamed down their eyes.

 

“well, nothing to say Orcbolg?” H.E.A asked in coy manner.

 

“Last time I said something after a major kill you kicked me hard.” Goblin Slayer said as he went and recovered ‘Undertaker’

 

It was just a javelin head that had a thick syringe at its tip, within in had been a concoction made out of concentrated health and stamina potions.

 

Goblin Slayer, like many times before, had heard how if healing potions needed to be diluted before drunk, cause if they were to concentrated they became poisons themselves.

 

That was what gave him the inspiration for ‘Undertaker’.

 

A ‘concentrated potion poison’ was not something new; there had been record of it being used before, since it was at its basic level a healing item, the poison immunity traits did not apply to it.

The reason why it was not used, was that adventuring was a game of economics, it took them almost 100 stamina potions and 100 health potions to make this one vial of poison and despite it being unaffected by anti poison debufs, there were much cheaper option out there.

 

They did not have the ability to bypass all immunity traits, but they cost at least ten times less than the ‘concentrated potion poison’.

And adventurers did like their coin.

 

But ‘Undertaker’ had proven it’s worth and had managed to kill the ‘Big Floating’ eye easily, in fact it had worked so well that it appeared that they did not need to wound it before hand, in order for Undertaker to kill the Big Eye!

 

And that was why Goblin Slayer was regretting using it.

 

Once more a weapon he had designed, or helped design, that was supposed to be used on goblins was used on something else.

 

First the ogre overlord, then the ghost possessing the warboss, then Candlestickmaker on the previous ogre and now Undertaker on the Big Eye.

 

It was becoming rather difficult for him to be calling himself ‘Goblin Slayer’, when it seemed like he was currently slaying everything and anything but goblins!

 

But he kept quiet about that.

 

He did not want another kick in the arse.

 

Broken bones he could handle, but like all men, a pain in his posterior was something he was not willing so suffer!

 

“What is this?” Rhea Ranger said as she went passed the mush of dead ‘Big Eye’ and inspected the altar it was protecting, on it there was a big mirror, on top of a pile of goblin sized weapons.

 

“Is this some object of worship?” Lizard Priest asked as Priestess touched the mirror.

 

Immediately the surface became water like and the mirror started glowing brightly, activating the magic within it.

 

Almost immediately Goblin Slayer, Lizard Priest, Warrior, Noble Fighter and Fighter all rushed forward and prepared a melee line.

 

But nothing came from the mirror, instead the image changed to show a barren desert like wasteland, where a strange structure stood and on its base there was a wheel like contraption that was being turned by many beings.

 

“Goblins, lots of them. Yuck!” High Elf Archer said in disgust as Lizard Priest said and touched the mirror surface once more and the image changed again.

 

“That’s where we killed that Overlord that came back as a ghost!” Fighter said after the new image appeared on the mirror.

 

“This belonged to that bastard!?” Dwarf Shaman asked, it looked like a posthumous grudge would be added in the book, under that overlord’s name!

 

“No. This lair is smaller than the one we found after we butchered him, no way would a goblin choose a smaller lair as its main one, and also if this was his, he’d keep it in the main lair. No, this belongs to someone else, someone who helped arm that overlord, someone who brought the goblins here with this mirror.” Goblin Slayer added as Wizard and High Elf Wizard approached the magical object.

 

“There is writing on the sides. It is in the ancient language of the birds and another one I can’t decipher. The one with the language of the birds says ‘touch to change destination’ and the portal will remain open letting anything that fits pass trough.” Wizard said.

 

“I see some rune in the second language that resemble old elvish runes. They appear to be similar to the ones for: ‘resistant to fire’.” High Elf Wizard added.

 

“So that is its properties then.” Goblin Slayer said and started to think.

 

His master ‘Burglar’ had always drilled inside him the importance of ‘never stop’ thinking.

 

In a world where Priestess was the only survivor of her original party, where Noble Fighter’s group was slaughtered. Where Slayer Keep was not even a passing thought, this mirror would have been encased in cement and thrown into the sea.

 

Then Goblin Slayer had a thought and reached inside his pants.

 

Now, what was in his pocked?

 

 

Water Town main square.

 

Goblin Slayer’s group were making their way back from the island they had just visited.

 

They had performed another sweep of the area surrounding the Big Eye to make sure all the goblins had been killed, before they removed the big mirror from the altar and took it where they knew it would never hurt this land ever again.

 

“It’s bigger then yesterday!” a voice from the crowd that was gathered in the square said as they gazed at the green moon in the sky.

 

A red dot had appeared on it days ago and whenever the moon rose up in the night’s sky, the dot became bigger and bigger.

 

The adventurers from Slayer Keep looked up at the sky. Three days ago they had throw calibrated the mirror for the land where they say the goblins and then they lowered it into an active volcano with red hot magma inside it ready to erupt.

 

It appeared that the trick worked, since huge amounts of magma seemed to be streaming from the mirror and into the goblins homeland, which seemed to be the moon and since the group could hear people saying that it got bigger and bigger every night, it was safe to say that the more the mirror sung, the greater the tide of fire an death unleashed on the goblins was.

 

“Looks like my sister was right…..She rarely was wrong.” Was the only words that came from Goblin Slayers mind as he turned his gaze from the green moon’s continuously growing red dot, which signified the mass extermination of goblins in their very own homeland!

 

For there were still goblins in this world to be killed, just because they managed to destroy another world, that did not mean they could slack off work!

 

The group made their way back to the temple, to spend the night there, before leaving in the morning, all the while they started to speculate about how their recent actions could affect the country and their world.

 

But not Goblin Slayer, he only cared about killing goblins and for that he made his way into Sword Maiden’s bedroom and approached the surprised Archbishop, who was in bed and in her nightclothes.

 

“I believe I have something you desire. And I also desire something from you.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of ‘Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

 

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower’


	22. Book 2 Ch 6.

Book 2 Ch 6.

 

He made his way past shops and stalls, past men and women that stopped from their business in the market and looked as the Master of Slayer Keep passed trough searching for the items he needed.

 

"That's him isn't it? Ceramicus?" One passerby asked, for years GS had been called 'Clay' or 'Ceramite' despite his silver rank, since many considered him a porcelain adventurer still since he never killed anything else but goblins,

They all laughed at him then.

"Yeah! I just heard that he just returned from the moon itself after burning down a whole kingdom of monsters and taking back their skulls as trophies!" Another passerby said.

Now, nobody laughed at him and the name 'Ceramicus' was whispered in both awe, dread, envy, and lust accompanying the word.

 

Goblin Slayer payed them no mind, he did not care when they mocked him, he now did not care if they praised him.

All that he cared about was killing all the goblins and..........and his friends and Slayer Keep.

And of course his newest addition to his noble crusade, namely the canary he had brought in Water Town, which was also the reason he was in the market, he was searching for some good seeds to feed his small pet and perhaps even a better cage.

 

"What do you think of these seeds?"

 

CHIRP* CHIRP*

"I see. What about this batch?"

 

So the folks of Guild Town were treated to the sight of one of the most fierce adventurers there talking to a bird.

Life was never boring with Goblin Slayer around.

 

After that he had an appointment at the guild latter in the day. Something about him being a proctor for an exam.

But before that he had enough time to return to the Keep for a meeting of the top brass of Slayer Keep.

 

As he journeyed with his canary to the keep, he saw that Cow Girl, along with the Keep's Captains and his adventuring party were standing in front of the house and we're talking with a big group of peasants, all who had backpacks and carriages with them.

 

"What's happening?"

 

"Ah, Goblin Slayer-san! These gentleman here want to speak with you!" Priestess said and gestured for the representatives of the several hundreds of peasants to come forward.

 

"We've heard that there is a lot of land available at Slayer Keep." one of the peasants said.

 

"Land?" Goblin Slayer asked confused, the only thing you'd find in slayer keep was hatred, steel and gunpowder.

 

"He is talking about the part of the forest that burned down when we killed that WAAAAGH, there's thousands of hectares of land now available. Quite good land too!" Warrior answered.

 

"Yes my lord, we've heard that here is the one place in the country were no goblins lurk and we've all come from many different villages on the frontier in the hopes of being safe. We're all hard working and loyal men and women me lord. We'll pay taxes on time and be obedient, if y'all have us." Peasant Representative said.

 

"I do not know anything about that. What should we do?" Goblin Slayer said and turned to his captains and his party comrades.

"It would be disgraceful to turn them back sir Goblin Slayer, and since there is new land available we should welcome them." Lizard Priest said.

 

"W-we should also gi-g-give them the land instead of making them rent it! Back home all the land was owned by the high nobles, it's not right that-that common folk don't have a bit, while a few have everything." Warrior said hesitantly and with fear in his voice, Noble Fighter squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Very well. anything else?" Goblin Slayer asked.

 

"From an economic point of view military power derides from individual high income and a strong middle class, with low interference. I suggest we ask for no more than 25 to 30% taxation for optimal economic efficiency." Wizard added.

 

"We should also think of building a chapel so as to bring the gods favor. " Priestess added.

 

" We'll need proper stone roads if we're gonna built a village here ." Dwarf Shaman said.

 

"We should have a quorum like în my hometown. This would help us in leading this new village and also aide us by taking part of the administrative duties, so we can focus on military matters. " Noble Fighter added.

" Very well. We re gonna do all these things. Cow Girl, can you guide them? I have two meetings today, so I can't. "

 

And just like that Cow Girl became the Chieftain and the peasants almost all fell to their knees with tears of joy on their faces.

 

They would actually own their own land!

They would pat only a quarter, instead of half their crops!

They would have a voice în a quorum!

And above all they would be safe.

 

" This is heaven!!!" Peasant Reprezentative said.

 

" No. This is Slayer Keep." Goblin Slayer said as he made his way back to the keep, passing by the grateful small folk who almost kissed his feet on gratitude.

 

Once they had all gathered at the round table, including Cow Girl, the meeting began.

 

"Goblin activity în our region has almost dissapeared. Also we are becoming a bit crowded here.As such they have spiked în other nearby lands, because of the distance I have come up with this plan." Goblin Slayer said and rolled out a map of the country.

 

" This is a map provided by Sword Maiden, the red dots are where old forts and keeps are located throughout the country. There are about 20 such places, or 21 depending on how you count the hidden twins fortress, Apprentice Slayer."

" Yes sensei. "

 

" You will take a portions of our forces and establish a second Slayer Keep în the nearest location. Once you reach our current number of...."

 

"500 regulars and ireegular adventurers ." Wizard supplied the numbers.

"500 you will once more departe and do the same with the next one. The path for expansion I've sketched makes it so that it's follows a circle that envelops the country în a great wagon fort of goblin killing fortresses that begin în Slayer Keep, circle and end în Slayer Keep. Sword Maiden has agreed to sponsor this, so we should be able to accomplish this project within a year. "

Goblin Slayer said în a calm almost bored like voice, as the gathered Slayers all whispered în shook at what they just learned.

This was the biggest event that happens în this country's past century.

And Goblin Slayer said în all in a tone of : ' also we're doing this today '

" I think we can achieve it în less then a year. " Apprentice Slayer, added the second most surprising news of the day and also în a bored tone that was almost identical to Goblin Slayer.

It was obvious there and then why he had been chosen as Goblin Slayer's student!

" How?"

" My wife sent me word that she wants to help with Slayer Keep. With get help I would say we can finish the project în 6 months. "

 

"I did not know you were married. " Goblin Slayer said to Apprentice Slayer.

 

" We married în secret, since she is rich and I am not. But I have gained enough fame as your student that we can reveal out union now. Also we are expecting twins, so there is no reason to hide our union. "

 

"Who is she?"

"High Water Kingdom Queen." Apprentice Slayer said. Which shocked and surprize all those gathered for a third time today

 

" High Water Kingdom Queen!? The famous war hero and diplomat!?!? That's your wife!" High Elf Archer exclaimed.

 

"Yes. " Apprentice Slayer replied unfazed by their surprise.

"I thank her for the given aide. " Goblin Slayer said în an normal tone of voice.

 

" That's it! Booze! Booze now! I can't take all these soap opera shenanigan reveals without alcohol inside me! I want to be drunk before I here that 'Goblin Slayer has been summoned by the king' or another shocking piece of news and 'hard head' and 'aspiring to be hard head' over there react like it's nothing!" High Elf Archer shouted in exasperation.

 

"A hard head is good to have when fighting Goblins." Goblin Slayer said in a calm, monotonous voice.

"Yes it is. Thank you for the complement." Apprentice Slayer said, in an almost identical tone/

 

"ALCOHOL NOW!" High Elf Archer said in exasperation as Slayer Keep laughed in merriment, she most of all.

 

Vine cups we're brought and every single one at the round table received a glass from a few part time laborers than earned a bit of extra pay by helping out at Slayer Keep.

 

The sound of glass being gently struck was heard all around, and silenced reigned as they looked at the one that was calling for attention.

 

"Everyone, I'd like to propose a toast!" Priestess said in a shy manner. "I....I'd like to say thank you for helping us on our first quest, I don't know how would that gone down if you weren't there." She said towards Goblin Slayer.

 

"I would like to say thank you as well. Without the Slayer Code my group could have died when we took this fortress. I thank you as well my liege!" Noble Fighter added her own toast.

 

"We thank ya as well Beard Cutter. For giving so much aide when we told you about that overlord and for keeping things so fun and efficient. Cheers!" Dwarf Shaman said and raised a glass.

 

"To Orcbolg, à votre santé!" High Elf Archer said as from one of the laborer's chest, a button that was in fact a hidden enchanted magical item started taking pictures, as a bard started playing the song Pavane.

 

"To Ceramicus!" Noble Fencer said as the laborer, who was in fact a spy, took her picture with her enchanted item.

 

Those pictures where sent to the very heart of the demon kingdoms domain.

There Head Spy, the master of the Demon Lord's spy network looked at a wall that shoved the pictures of many adventurers along with notes beneath them denoting their threat level.

 

On the very top there was a picture of Chosen Heroine and her group.

Beneath her there was along line of secondary threats, it began with Sword Maiden and Water Town and ended with Goblin Slayer and Slayer Keep.

 

Head Spy took down the picture of Chosen Heroine from the top and then placed the picture of Sword Maiden in her place, crossing out the words: secondary threat, and replacing them with ' main threat'.

 

Head Spy then looked at Goblin Slayer's picture and for a moment in looked like it was staring back at them, and a strange thought entered his head, before he shook head and crossed out 'potential threat'beneath Goblin Slayer's picture and replace it with ' minor threat'.

 

Really, it was all clear to him now.

Slayer Keep had been from the start a cover operation conducted by Sword Maiden.

It all made sense now!

She was afraid of goblins, there was that social taboo of a golden ranked adventurer taking quests beneath their rank and the fact that so many people ignored goblins as a legitimate threat, the water spell used to kill the WAAAGGHHH, the culling of the goblin kingdom from Water Town and now this news that she was sponsoring an expansion of Slayer Keep, it made all the pieces fall into place!

Slayer Keep was in fact Sword Maiden's puppets, so she could act without impunity!

So the best way to destroy this new threat was to strike at the serpents head!

So the demon lord would focus on Sword Maiden and ignore, at least for now, Slayer Keep.

 

Head Spy stole another glance at the picture of Goblin Slayer and Slayer Keep, before shacking his head in amusement.

 

Really, it was impossible for someone as weak as him to succeed on his own.

The odds that the dice would land enough times in that grime covered, cheap armor wearing weakling, for him to achieve all this, for him and Slayer Keep to be on their own merit a legitimate threat to them was to low for the dice to favor them.

 

And so the gods laughed uproariously at that.

For the one who does not let the dice decide the outcome had entertained them greatly once more!

 

............................................................................................................................................................................................

 

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of ‘Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

 

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower’


	23. Book 2 Ch 7.

Book 2 Ch 7.

 

Goblin Slayer.

 

That was his name, not Slayer Squad Captain, not Master of the Slayers, not General of the Slayer Army and certainly not other idiotic names an titles.

Goblin Slayer.

 

Simple, easy to remember and to the point.

 

So of course he was currently the third examiner proctor in an evaluation for guild rank advancement.

 

Of course that was he was doing.

 

Goblin Slayer was not goblin slaying!

Anything and everything, except goblin slaying had been his recent activity schedule.

 

“Send in the next applicant.”

Guild Girl said from next to him and Goblin Slayer was certain that he was being punished unfairly for nonexistent crimes.

 

I mean sure, he is leading an army with the express purpose of exterminating a whole species and he just did a planet wide genocide recently, but that was not a reason to punish him with paperwork!

 

The door opened and, while Goblin Slayer was reliving happier thoughts of how he unleashed a tsunami of volcanic manga on goblin lands on the moon, trough the door the next candidate for advancement entered.

 

This was for a party to be advanced from Sapphire to Emerald rank. And the adventurer in question looked vaguely familiar to Goblin Slayer.

 

And he was acting weird.

 

“Is something the matter?” Goblin Slayer asked as Rhea Scout entered the room.

 

“No! Just surprised to see you Goblin Slayer-san.” Scout said and then Goblin Slayer recalled where he had seen him before, he was a party member with Middle-aged Monk, Axe Warrior, and Elf Wizard. The only party member that never stayed in Slayer Keep, that notion bothered Goblin Slayer, thought he did not know why.

“Okay. This is a promotion interview right, why don’t we skip Emerald and go to Bronze, or even Silver.” Rhea Scout said in a jovial and friendly manner and Goblin Slayer moved his right hand more closely to his sword.

Not that he could detect deception in his words or poise. But years of hunting goblins had given him a sixth sense to when predators were near and were trying to deceive you.

 

“Let’s just take one thing at a time.” Guild Girl said with a forced smile on her face, she was already using her ‘difficult customer face’. “I could not help but notice that you are wearing new armor and boots.” She added.

“Oh! You can tell!? They’re pretty classy. They make me look nice and thin, don’t you think so? First time I’ve worn ‘em, great boots, wouldn’t you say so?” Rhea Scout said, showing off his expensive gear.

“A bit odd that your party has been taking on the same quest for the past month, yet you are the only one with new gear. Also, unlike your companions, your quest reports are a bit vague.” Guild Girl said and this unnerved Rhea Scout.

“You also did not join to defend the Keep against the Waagghhh, meaning you did not get any of the gold your comrades got. And you are the only one who does not lodge there, meaning you are supposed to be having a lesser income and more expenses. And yet despite having almost identical quests lists, you somehow are better off than your colleagues. Than members of Slayer Keep.” Goblin Slayer said and then placed his short sword on the table, tip pointed at Rhea Scout.

 

“Why is that?” He added and glared at him.

 

This was not a goblin quest, but it was starting to feel like he had just cornered a filthy goblin.

 

“My family just sent me some money. They are quite well of and, no disrespect to Slayer Keep, but the inns are better quarters.” Rhea Scout said nervously.

 

“He’s lying. By the supreme god, I swear that what he is saying is false.” The third examiner, namely Inspector, said and held up her holy cross.

 

This panicked Rhea Scout, since it just meant that there was one that could use the ‘detect lye’ miracle on him.

 

“You just had a quest completed recently, but the reports make no mention of any loot found. Ah! I got it, you scouted ahead and told you comrades that there was no treasure chests, but you did find some, but kept them for yourself.” Guild Girl said to him.

 

SORRY! It was an impulsive mistake! I'm very, very sorry!” Rhea Scout said, lowering his head in supplication.

 

“The belt.” Goblin Slayer said all of a sudden, surprising Guild Girl and Inspector, but making Rhea Scout panic even more.

 

“The belt is not yet worned, it is still half brand new, I’d say purchased within a month, it’s also very expensive looking. Also the cloak is silk made instead of cotton or wool, not cheap either and I recall that that pattern is what was fashionable two months ago in the town’s boutiques. This was not an isolated or random act; you’ve been thieving from your party members for at least 3 months. That we know of.”

 

“This is quite a predicament. IT’s people like you who inspired prejudice against rheas and scouts.” Guild Girl admonished him, but Goblin Slayer fought the urge to jump on him and take the scout down.

 

He could tell from the way he was clenching his fists that this one was exploding with rage.

 

Goblin Slayer was regretting not having his gun loaded. It looked like it would come in handy at the moment.

 

“This is a serious crime. But, considering your past contributions to your team mates. We’ll give you a demotion to porcelain and a ban from adventuring in this town again.” Guild Girl said to him.

 

“Banishment!? All I did was steal some treasure chests and you’re gonna banish me out of town!”

 

“Excuse me? ‘All you did’………..are you serious. You didn’t just steal money, you stole trust. Adventurers are supposed to trust each other with their lives. If you lied about this, then what else did you lye about? Or should we could tell everyone, including your teammates: ‘he was demoted for filling misleading quest reports. ‘Which would you prefer?”

 

At that Rhea Scout was boiling with anger and confusion. He was tempted to say a lie to save his skin.

 

“Your deceptions won’t work here.” Inspector said.

“That would be a mistake.” Goblin Slayer said all of a sudden.

 

“W.wa…Then…then you won’t chase me out of town!?” Rhea Scout said hopefully.

 

“This is not my decision, but I suspect that there are others that do similar crimes of theft. This is a great detriment to guild. Perhaps you punishment could be instead of banishment, you are to find who these individuals are, so that we may expose them. And…and keep a portion of the ill gotten loot. Let’s say one coin in 7 or something like that.” Goblin Slayer suggested.

 

“T-that could be possible. We are having trouble with that kind of adventurers.” Inspector said.

 

“But would not such an investigation require a believable cover story? I suppose we could not promote you, but promote your teammates, that should give you a good enough cover for contacting other rogue adventurers within the town, It would also prevent you from taking on most quests with your duties to the investigations.” Guild Girl.

 

“I’ll do that. I’ll do that gladly!” Rhea Scout said with tears of joy in his eyes. Gone was the anger and hate! The truth was that he was a greedy bastard, but also a coward!

He did not want dangerous quest, nor did he care about the promotion, he wanted only money and nothing more.

So if he could do this new job, avoid punishment, and make money out of it, he’d take the offer gladly.

 

“Then it’s settled.” Goblin Slayer said and immediately Rhea Scout jumped from his seat, walked to him and shook GS hand vigorously.

 

“Thank you! I know I’m a liar, but this time my tongue’s tale is true! I really am grateful for this!”

 

Rhea Scout said, thanked the other two and left the room.

 

“Oh. Be sure to tell your teammates of their promotion!” Guild Girl said, as an ecstatic Rhea Scout left the room.

 

“That was scary! I thought he would jump us!” Inspector said.

 

“It reminded me of my time training in the capitol. So many barbarians ready to jump on a sweet young thing .But I must say Goblin Slayer-san, that was a very interesting solution to our problem. Where did your idée come from?” Guild Girl asked.

 

“Survivors. Goblin survivors become wanderers filled with hate, that hate fills them with power to become nest leaders. They come back from wondering and lead hordes, armies or worst waaaghs. When you we’re punishing him. I made up the offer so as to prevent him from leaving here, becoming a wanderer and coming back with a vengeance. I do not know Rheas, but I do know goblins, and when you sentenced him he looked like a goblin. A very, very capable goblin.” Goblin Slayer replied and made to get up from his seat.

 

“Ah! Before you go, this quest came in. it’s for a party that need a top scout, with the stipulation that he also excels in monster tracking and trap preparations. It’s for a party with several gold ranked adventurers and since you are our currently our only gold ranker, and sin-” Guild Gil said handing out a quest scroll, a bit embarrassed to be asking him this, much to Inspector’s amusement.

 

“Goblin Slayer is my name is it not? I do not want to be rude. But a person that someone that is named goblin slayer and does not take goblin slaying quests is a strange thing, right?” GS interrupted her and Inspector muffled her laughter with her right palm.

 

“-ce they also mentioned that the lair of evil they are attacking has also had goblin sightings report-“ Guild Girl was once more interrupted by Goblin Slayer, who took the quest request right out of her hand and started reading it.

 

“Very well I accept.”

 

“The reward is-“

“I do not care; I’ll take whatever they pay me. Also, I have Slayer Keep, the Slayer forts and the slayer army backing me up. In fact from now I want you to accept from the start low level goblin slaying quests and return the reward price back to the quest givers. With the new village, Slayer Keep can and will compensate the guild for these low level quests.” Goblin Slayer said and exited the room.

 

Leaving an exasperated but smiling Guild Girl and a Cheshire cat like grinning Inspector, who ws ready to tease her friend.

 

xxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx

 

Guild Tavern.

 

“Welcome! How can we help you sir?” Padfoot Waitress said to her biggest and most loyal patron. Slayer Keep bought most of their hardtack and salted pork from this very tavern.

 

“Hello. I would like travel rations. The usual order, I'll have two number 9's, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra bread, a number 7, two number 45's, one with cheese, and a large water bottle. And bring enough so that it’s a week’s worth of travel food.”

Goblin Slayer said to her and she went on her way. But not before he put a plate of beef stew at his table.

“For until yer order’s done. It’s also on the house; you buy enough from us to get that!” Padfoot Waitress said and ran away before he could protest. She probably would not have heard his protest even if she stayed, she was too happy from finally being able to make him eat their food here, to listen to what he was saying.

 

With that Goblin Slayer had no choice but to sit down and started eating the stew, no sense in letting it go to waste.

 

After that he had a visit to make to Smith’s shop. Who had recently expanded his business thanks to the influx brought about by Slayer Keep.

 

“The 12 gauge mark nock gun.”

“That’s the City States version, you can switch between single shot and volley fire.” Smith said as he handed Goblin Slayer the gun for him to give it a test grip and aim.

“The derringer.”

“Got something better. This is the Howder 4 pattern. More firepower and range in this little monster. In fact this is brand new, just got them here from the Ice Queen’s domain. Same as the nock gun, single or multishot choice. Has a nice hard trigger, so accidentally pulling will not happen, give it a good finger pull and anything in front of you is dead. It also has a pull out for smooth pull aiming.” Smith added with a chuckle.

 

“Anything else?”

 

“King’s Walking Staff ’40 gram, no spike, horizontal hammer variant?”

 

“Yer in luck. I just happen to have the only one in the whole frontier; these things are only good for one use only. It’s because of the materials needed to make them light enough for both roles. After one use its garbage. That’s why no one wants them, no repeat use too expensive to be practical if ya buy a new one each time. One shot only.”

“One shot, one kill then.” Goblin Slayer said as he tested it and placed it in the pile.

 

“Sedgley 9mm?”

 

“Got’em in stock.”

 

“I’ll take two. And to my usual order of ammo, add two more orders of ammo.”

 

That surprised Smith greatly.

 

“That’s a bit overkill.”

 

“Not when it comes to killing goblins.” Goblin Slayer replied and placed a few extra orders, before picking up the new guns that he would use, in addition to his ever trusty sword, shield and shotgun.

 

With that done all that was left was to take his small war wagon and go to the meeting ground.

 

Goblin Slayer had arrived first and was now waiting for the others adventurers to arrive. As he did so, he went over the list of the supplies he needed for this quest.

“Rubber tubes, saw, petroleum, gloves, cuffs, razor wire, hatched, and boxing wrapping for my hands.”

“You planning on doing some renovation after this quests?” A voice asked from behind him.

 

“No. This is for the quest.” He replied and turned to face the direction from where it came from.

 

“How are you gonna kill monsters with rubber tubes?”

 

“Very thoroughly.” He replied to the party he was joining for this quest.

 

Sage, Sword Saint and Chosen Heroine all greeted him, as they got to know each other in preparation for their quest ahead.


	24. Omake 2

Omake: If Hollywood made a live action Goblin Slayer( or how I would want it to be.)

 

“In a world, were heroes are too busy fighting monsters, goblins are free to terrorize the land. There is no hope, for there is no hero or adventurer that can roll the dice of fate good enough to fight both goblins and monsters.”

 

A snow storm falls unopposed on an empty street, just outside the entrance to the Guild.

 

“But in this chaos one man has emerged”

 

An armored foot descends suddenly into the screen breaking the now violently.

”He is no hero.”

The Guild door opens and trough it two people enter.

“He will not save the world.”

 

“My name is Goblin Slayer. I’m returning from killing goblins and I came here to get a quest to kill goblins. Oh, there were a couple of monster I slayed on the way here, but I want to kill goblins. Are there any goblins here?”

 

“But he does not let the dice decide his fate!”

 

A hard field, where a single straight line of adventurers made up of Warrior, Wizard, Fighter, Noble Fighter, Rhea Ranger, Hal –Elf Wizard, Human Nun all straightened their backs and looked at Goblin Slayer and Priestess.

“I need be me several adventurers. Several goblin hating adventurers to help me build an organization that is dedicated to one purpose and one purpose only.“ Goblin slayer said as he paced back and forth in front of them.

 

“Killing Goblins.”

 

Come and see what critics are calling: ‘A less violent version of Peter Jackson’s the Hobbit’.

“Hey, why am I Fighter? Why can't we pick our own dammed adventurer names?

“No way, no way. Tried it once, it doesn't work. You get a whole party all fighting over who's gonna be Captain, but they don't know each other, so nobody wants to back down. No way. I pick. You're Fighter. Be thankful you're not Cabin boy!”

 

“A new tale from director Quentin Tarantino.”

“His last final feature.”

 

A montage if shown of the whole Slayer army loading their guns, bows and unsheathing their swords.

“Will leave no survivors behind!”

 

The Slayer Army all screamed a war cry and charged a Goblin Horde!

 

“When you find kill a goblin you always stab in three dimes, first to down it, second to check the body, third to make sure. That’s the answer that you get, number 3. Not number one, and certainly not no 2, number 3. You do that because that way you are sure that the goblins are dead. Also, because it’s fun.” Goblin Slayer said to the assembled crowd of hundreds of Slayers.

 

“I am here to kill goblins. Not dragons, not demons, not monsters, just goblins. I know I said that earlier. But I just felt that there might be someone that was too busy laughing to properly read the sentence and so as to avoid misunderstanding, I said it again.” Goblin slayer said to the gathered crowd.

 

“What?”

 

“Say what again. I dare you.” Goblin slayer said and cocked his shotgun.

The scene changed to a battle where the Slayers were a goblin horde was running away from the Slayers.

Who looked more scary than the goblins.

 

"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men.”

Goblin Slayer threw his sword straight into a goblin’s skull.

„Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of the darkness”

Goblin Slayer helped heard villagers inside a big hall, barded them in and turned to face a goblin horde.

 

“ For he is truly his brother's keeper.”

Goblin Slayer cut down a goblin that almost jumped a fellow adventurer from behind.

“And the finder of lost children.”

Goblin Slayer smashed open a door and finds goblin children hiding there.

“And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy My brothers.”

Goblin Slayer used a rock and his bare hands to repeatedly bash the head of a wounded, downed, but still alive goblin Lord.

“ And you will know I am the Lord when I lay My vengeance upon you."

Goblin Slayer shot his gun as the scene changed to a book being closed.

Sword Maiden, who was the one that just read the holy monologue, said in a most regal voice to her gathered flock.

 

„Does anyone have an idea of the meaning of that quote?” She asked the gathered crowd, where no one had an answer, so silence reigned for a moment

 

„Kill all the goblins.” Goblin Slayer said from the front of the crowd.

 

“Yeah sure, let’s go with that.” Sword Maiden said with a smile

The scene changed to Spearman and Witch having a meal at the Guild inn.

 

“Well, well, well, looks like our quiet little northern village town, is going to become quite lively for the foreseeable future.” Witch said and took a sip of vine.

“Yes it does.” Spearman replied as he was reading a scroll.

 

Featuring Dave Kaye as Lizard Priest: ‘I do not know well the tongue of man. But I believe the name of the one we are seeking is Goblin Slayer. Yeeesssss.’

 

Grey DeLise as High Elf Archer: “Yes! We killed you all! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!... Ah! that was fun.”

 

John DiMaggio as Dwarf Shaman:”What time is it? Goblin killing time! So bite my shinny metal axe!”

 

Hylden Walsh as Priestess:“In the Temple barrier merely represents the protection of the user. But the new ways to use it I will research, FOR SCIENCE!”

 

And Samuel L Jackson as……

 

“HO!HO! HO!”

 

Adventurer’s Kriss Kringle.

 

“Merry Questmas, ni#$rs! “

He said and drew two broadswords.

“Here’s ya f’^&*ng presents.”

 

“Well, since you'll be leaving in the next couple of days, that rain check will be worthless. But that's okay. I understand if I make you uncomfortable. You're still a nice girl, and I still like you. But I must warn you of something - you know how people say "You're okay in my book" or "In my book, that's no good"? Well, I actually have a book. And everybody that registers here goes in this book. And, now I've met you, and you're going in the book! Except, I'm afraid I must file you... under... well, there’s no class for your type of specialization, looks like we’re gonna have o make a new class because of you.” Guild Girl said as she talked to Goblin Slayer, who was on the other side of the counter.

 

“What was your name again?” she asked.

 

“Goblin Slayer. G-o-b-l-i-n S-l-a-y-e-r. The r is silent.

 

FASTER GOBLIN SLAYER! KILL!!!!!!KILLLL!!!!!!

 

Coming this Christmas, to a theater near you.


	25. Book 2 ch 8

Book 2 Ch 8.

 

Sword Maiden entered the gardens that she had entered many times before over the years, and sitting in the exact same spot that she saw him last time, and the time before that, was the very same old comrade that recently became more and more overworked with each passing visit.

 

“Let me guess, you are here for another concession for that little project of yours.” The High King said to her.

 

“Slayer Keep is not my creation, nor does it answer to me, thought I do support them with money since they kill goblins, they are the only force that specializes in killing goblins.”

 

“Tell that to my Kings! They are convinced that it’s a move by the clergy and foreign powers to increase their influence over the country, every meeting it’s the same. We finish with the actual threat, namely the new Demon Lord, then we discuss the imaginary threat that they are certain is slowly building up to the overthrown of the nobility.”

 

“That is absurd.”

 

“I told them the same thing, then I received news that not only is Slayer Keep planning to expand and build a fortes in every province of the country, but now my spies tell me that High Water Queen is married to the heir of Goblin Slayer and is sponsoring him. So tell me Sword Maiden, how am I supposed to deal with this? For although their intentions are not to take over the country, their actions do nothing but advertise that fact!”

 

“Apprentice Slayer is not his heir, just his student.” Sword Maiden said, biting her lip in uncertainty in regards to what to say next.

The problem was that the accusation was not entirely without merit, Slayer Keep was being funded by the clergy and foreign powers, it was increasing its power, and by protecting the peasants and earning their love and support, combined with their ever growing army they were technically doing the very things that the nobility was afraid.

“Well, what do I do then? Or better yet let’s pretend that you are High King for a day and this is the crisis you face. If you support the nobles you risk a peasant uprising, if you support Slayer Keep the nobles will rebel, if you do nothing the tension will grow and there will be a war between the two. Which might enforce you power, but considering that we now face a demon lord, you simply cannot afford to let that happen. Well, what is you answer?”

 

“Perhaps you’ve been looking at the problem in the wrong manner your majesty.”

 

“What do you mean?” The High King asked in curiosity.

 

“Instead of trying to weaken one side, why not try to take advantage of this new development?”

 

“Well the Kings thing that Slayer Keep is an enemy to their power, so why not entertain that and form a League Against, one that you will head and in exchange for officially taking action against Slayer Keep, the Kings must concede to an expansion of the royal army. When that happens you could say ‘bribe Slayer Keep away from me’ and with that Slayer Keep no longer is an enemy of the Kings, but a new ally against the influence of the clergy and foreign powers.” Sword Maiden said to him.

 

“And the Kings will rely on Slayer Keep as an ally against the newly expanded royal powers and royal army no doubt.” High King said with a grin on his face, he was starting to like this plan.

 

“Yes your majesty. It is truly unfortunate that I will ‘loose’ such a prominent ‘pawn’ of mine.” Maiden said in an exaggerated poise of despair in her body language.

 

“It will be so.” High King said and Sword Maiden departed with a smile on her face.

Confident of the fact that from this encounter Slayer Keep would only prosper even more.

 

And as she left, High King remained alone with his thoughts.

High King knocked two times on the nearest wood for good luck, it was a habit of his,

His father had taught him that the most important rule of being the supreme authority was that everyone bellow you had to be too busy fighting preferably an outside power or each other to be a threat to your reign.

 

With that in mind, he took Sword Maiden’s plan and made to enact it, but with a little ‘extra’ from him, in order to secure his reign.

 

After all, it was his duty to his father and to the gods, who had appointed his family with the burden of ‘divine right to rule’ that he moved to secure hi throne, so that peace and prosperity reign throughout his land.

And so he began his juggling act, what he had to was just please four sides of a two answers problem, so nothing short of turning your head to look both left and right at the same time.

Just another day at the court of the High king of this country.

 

“I really, really do miss the days when I was just another bored nobleman going on dungeon quests with my old party.

Find a problem, just hit it until it’s not a problem anymore, simple and efficient.”

So he started to write a few letters to be sent to the various Kings and Grand Dukes of the realm, asking for another meeting.

 

At that meeting he outlined a version of the plan Sword Maiden discussed with him, keeping her real involvement out of it, and then he added his own ‘extra’ to it.

But he worded the phrase, in a way that someone else would have to speak up and finish the sentence.

 

This was part of another lesson his father taught him.

 

When giving someone a noose to hang themselves with, convince them that it was their idea.

 

He told him his plan and there was the usual round of ‘outcry’. But when they broke for lunch, and he approached each king and Grand Duke individually, there was a great deal of support from the majority of them.

Since the High King could tell from the look in eyes, that every single King and Grand Duke thought that his ‘extra’ would mean a potential aide to their side of whatever rivalry they had with another King or Grand Duke, and vice versa from the opposite parties.

And of course all of them thought that it also meant and extra ally against the High King.

 

After they approved it with a vote, in which just enough ‘opposition’ was presented to the idea beforehand.

The king pun pen to paper his ‘extra’ suggestion. And then personally made copies of the letter and gave them to couriers with very specific orders in regards to what was to be done about Slayer Keep.

 

“You are to deliver these letters at each one’s destination and these letters are to be all kept sealed and only opened at exactly sunrise on the 13th day of next month. Namely Friday.”

High King said and the couriers left, the doors closed with their departure he raised himself up from his seat, he rested both hands on his big hardwood desk, and with strength and exhaustion in his eyes looked directly at the door

High King could hear the footsteps of new petitioners and courtiers coming from the hall, so he instantly put on a face of strength, determination and triumph.

The door opened.

He knocked two times on his desk

 

Just another day at court.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	26. Book 2 Ch 9

Book 2 Ch 9.

 

The fire's flame was starting to die of now as the wood started to burn of, and the adventurers gathered around it moved to put new wood on the flame.

 

Sage, Sword Saint and Chosen Heroine were all exchanging banter between the three of them, like they've always done, while Goblin Slayer continued to silently perform maintenance on his guns, swords and knives.

 

"Why do you always put grease on the flaps of the bags?" Chosen Heroine asked curiously.

"So that rain water doesn't get in and wet the powder." He replied and remained silent after that.

 

"I heard that you journeyed to the moon and vanquished the monsters there, that must have been a heck of a journey and battle, tell us about it!" CH asked again.

"We didn't journey there, we found a mirror that lead to a goblin infested land, we threw it into a volcano so as to kill them all. It turned out that their homeland was the green moon up there. Don't know if it has any demons or monster on it."

Goblin Slayer said as he finished oiling his shotgun, he then re-positioned the weapon, so that it was in firing position and he aimed it at the green moon, who was now mostly covered in a great black surface, with a few green spots on it.

 

"But there were goblins on it. And it looks like there's still safe places where the goblins could have survived the fire. I will go there to finish them off, after I'm done with the goblins in this world."  
Goblin Slayer said and pressed the trigger, making the shotgun fire a bulletless volley at the goblin homeland.

A promise of what was to come.

 

After that the conversation gave way to silence once more.

 

"So. I hear that you got an Apprentice, whose the husband of a queen. I guess that makes him a king! How'd you swing that?" Chosen Heroine asked in a cheeky manner.

"He came to me at the guild and asked to be my apprentice. I said yes." Goblin Slayer replied and moved on too his blades.

 

Again, silence returned to the campsite.

 

"So then-"

"Just leave him be. It's clear that he's busy with his gear." Sage said to her friend and chosen Heroine gave childish pout.

 

"I'm just trying to make him feel welcomed. This is an adventure, it's supposed to be fun!"

"I am enjoying myself." Goblin Slayer replied, this made Chosen Heroine grin widely.

"What's the thing you like most of all? The journey in which you see new sites, discovering ancient ruins, fighting off legendary monsters, finding treasure?" CH asked with enthusiasm.

 

"With this new gear I can kill more goblins that before, that is my favorite part."

 

"Eh!!!!!!!!!!.....but there's more to being a hero than that!"

 

"I am no hero, I just kill goblins."

 

"Then an adventurer then, like I said there-"

 

"I am not hero, nor am I an adventurer, I just kill goblins, no more, no less." Goblin Slayer said before he put his shotgun back in his pack and laid on the ground to sleep.

 

Chosen Heroine looked at her two friends in confusion and disappointment, Sage and Sword Saint merely shook their heats in exasperation.

Really, their friend was the best, both as a comrade and an acquaintance.

 

But she was stubborn beyond belief, she always did things her way and charged forwards face first, regardless of it being the smart thing to do or not. Chosen Heroine just couldn't comprehend that there were other ways of doing things, of thinking and of being.

 

What just happened with Goblin Slayer was proof of that.

 

Chosen Heroine just continued with her beliefs, ignoring that fact that he did not share them and that while not ideal, there was nothing wrong with his way, not being her way.

She just continued on and you'd either have to follow her or she'd drag you along with her.

 

Or in Goblin Slayers case, he'd just avoid her.

 

"You'd best behave tomorrow." Sword Saint said from next to her.

 

"Eh? Why, what did I do?"

 

"You half-insulted the Master of Slayer Keep by insisting he go with your opinion until he went to be because he was to annoyed with you to stay awake." Sword Saint added.

 

"It's not my fault that he's wrong and stubborn about it!" Chosen Heroine replied.

 

"He's not wrong, he's just thinks differently from you." Sage answered.

 

"Bah! He's just playing devil's advocate cause he thinks it makes him look cool." Chosen Heroine replied.

 

"Cool to whom? The rocks and dirt?" Sword Saint asked.

 

"He's just being pig headed for no good reason."

 

"You kept pestering him to agree with you when you he clearly does not!" Sage added.

 

"That's cause what he was saying was wrong!"

 

"To you, but not to him!" Sword Saint added.

 

"Alright, alright, yeesssshhhhh, be that way if you like! Keep arguing against me, just so you can be doubting tom." Chosen Heroine said in a tone that clearly told them that she still considered was right and the ones that were against her were wrong but to prideful to admit it, but that she was tired of wasting her breath and decided to 'concede'

 

Sword Maiden was about to mouth off to her, but Sage stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and shake of the head.

 

"When we get to the fortress I'll take the monster lord's head of with one clean blow, and before it hits the ground i'll cut off his legs too!" Just you wait and see!" Chosen Heroine said with a cheeky grin, the earlier fight already gone from memory and she acted like it never happened at all.

 

Sword Said and Sage both let out a breath of exasperation at their friend's antics.

Goblin Slayer just continued to try and get some sleep.

He was starting to miss Priestess, H.E.A, Dwarf S and Lizard P. They were to him a more preferable bunch that this lot.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Morning came and with that they reached the old ruined castle, on top of a peak, where their target lay.

"There's a goblin next at the foot of the hill. Not much to go by, but they can raise the alarm and alert the castle's denizens. I'll sneak up on them and take the nest out, that way you can sneak up and attack the castle undetected." Goblin Slayer said and gave a round, disk like object to Sage.

 

"This is one of those new machines that tell time."

"Yes. I should take me about 40 minutes to get there and another hour to eliminate the next, wait to full hours before moving to assault the castle." Goblin Slayer said and moved to do his part of the quest.

 

He got close to the goblin sentries and took out a wooden tube, put a dart in it and blew it at the sentries. They only felt a bit that would have belonged to a bee or something like that. so they did not raise the alarm, but they did die from the poison.

 

After that Goblin Slayer went to work, he approached the nest and started using the gear he bought from Smith for the trap.

After he set them up it was time to flush the goblins out.

He unpacked a great hornets nest from his backpack, and after putting on his gass mask and bee net over his helmet, Goblin Slayer lit up the smoke bombs and threw them down the lair's entrance.

It didn't take long for the goblins to come and when they did Goblin Slayer, opened the nest and let the hornets out.

 

The Goblins that did not choke from the smoke were either stung to death by the wasps, or they fell down from the stings and then choke to death.

The goblins that managed to reach the cave's entrance all fell down after getting caught in the several rows of barb wire that Goblin Slayer had placed.

A roar was heard coming from inside the cavern.

"Great....and ogre....another non goblin." GS lamented as the ground shook with each step the ogre took towards the entrance, until the creature reached it, and immediately became blind from running into the barbed wire that Goblin Slayer had set up high enough for such a foe.

The hornets quickly went to this new foe and quite a few managed to enter his mouth, which was open from his screams of pain.

 

His eyes ripped apart, his tongue being stung by angry hornets, and then Goblin Slayer raised his nock gun and with the single shot option, Goblin Slayer fired all twelve shot, from all twelve of the gun's barrels into the neck of the ogre.

 

The creature was still alive and it flayed around savagely, killing the goblins around it.

Goblin Slayer danced out of it's way and immediately went for his shogun, to deal with the nearest group of goblins.

He emptied both barrels, killing about 12 of them, before he turned his attention back to the ogre.

The creature was still alive, so he took out his howder gun and shot all four of the barrels red bullets at the ogre.

But it was still alive!

The creature lunged in the direction of the new pain and manage to grab Goblin Slayer before he could dodge and violently smashed Goblin Slayer against the ground!

 

He could feel his bones break and his muscle's explode from impact. The only thing that was keeping him conscious was the sheer amount of pain he was experiencing.

 

The Ogre then picked up the fallen adventurer once more and raised him to eye level.

It was blind now, so it must likely was doing this out of curiosity in what he had just captured.

"P...Prepare to die." Goblin Slayer said, and using nothing but sheer rage and hatred power his arms, he gave a right uppercut straight into the eye socket.

The Sedgley wrist mounted gun, that was made to fire a single shot when you punched someone, emptied it's content straight into the ogre's brain, making it screech in pain before falling onto the ground and smashing the goblins behind it.

 

Goblin Slayer somehow managed to get up to his feet, nothing but sheer willpower was what was keeping him moving.

All around the goblins were dying from the smoke, barbed wire and the hornets.

This gave him time enough to down a few healing and stamina potions. Enough to get him back to killing the wasp plagued goblins, and finish of the wounded and the ones that were playing possum.

 

"Still 20 minutes left. This one wa-"

 

"PREPARE TO BE VANQUISHED FOUL EVIL DOERS!!!!" GS heard Chosen Heroine shouting and was stunned by what happened.

"What part of 'sneak attack' did she not understand?" Goblin Slayer said as he turned and saw how the monsters charged out of their castle, lead by a great giant creature, that was filthy and pox ridden, with an enormous belly, and a pair of mouse antlers on its head.

 

"Not a goblin....but.....I killed all the goblins here and........."Goblin Slayer said as he took out the 'King's Walking' stick, his last available weapon. And half walked, half lumbered forward like an undead, because of his wounds, towards the battle.

 

"There may be goblins in that castle. So I gotta kill the monster to get to the goblins."

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	27. Book 2 ch 10

Book 2 Ch 10

The monsters and demons were dropping like flies.

Each step Goblin Slayer took was accompanied by the sound of foes falling to Chosen Heroine's and her comrade's blades and spells.

 

By the time Goblin Slayer half ran, half wobbled close enough to participate in the fight, most of the opponents were either dead, dying or were keeping their distance from the great giant demon that was not fighting alone against the 3 heroes.

 

"Take it out. Take out the boss and the small ones will run........easier to kill." Goblin Slayer said as he positioned himself right behind the main monster.

This was a tricky maneuver to pull of, even when he was at full health, because it was all a matter of timing and familiarity with you team mate. This was why is was especially difficult since he was not familiar with Chosen Heroine's style.

He really missed his old teammates, his captains and especially Priestess, he knew their fighting style like the how he knew to properly gut and smear yourself with goblin blood!

 

Also, he was feeling dizzy from his wounds and fatigue.

 

"Gotta.....gotta concentrate! When......When goblins are dead and fall down and there's no tracks in the ground I care!" Goblin Slayer said an impromptu mantra to keep himself awake, as the demon dipped forward to do a powerful frontal attack.

Now was the time!

 

"When my blades and guns roars and the land is not plagued by hordes, I care!"

Goblin Slayer summoned all his strength and will power and ran forward, jumping on the demon's bent forwards back and ran up his spine!

 

"When Slayer Keep's flag flies proud from the mound, and the goblins are dead in the ground, I care!"

Goblin Slayer reached the monsters neck and with a lasso made from the rubber tubing, he threw a great garrote around the great beast's neck!

It started to thrash left and right in and attempt to throw him of its back, but the elasticity of the wire cushioned the impact of it's movement.

Managing to get a good grip on the tubes with only hand hand, Goblin Slayer took out the King's Walking, ready to bash the monster's head, and cocked the great gun that was the warhammer's head.

 

"But when I haven't slayed goblins in days," Goblin Slayer said and rammed the King's Walking staff straight into the monster's left eye, upon impact the shot inside it detonated and blasted a full deck gun shot right into the great beast's brain, Goblin Slayer quickly dropped the now ruined war hammer gun.

"I will kill anyone who is in my ways!"

And as the creature was thrashing in pain, Goblin Slayer lunged forward, ripped out its remaining right eye and forced it inside its mouth!

 

"I SWEAR!" Goblin Slayer shouted as the rubber rubes finally gave away an he fell to he ground.

 

"Stop falling!" Sage did the spell that stopped Goblin Slayer from hitting the ground hard, as the demon lord fell down dead from it's wounds.

 

"Now it' your turn to face the might of justice!" Chosen Heroine said as she singlehandedly charged and slayed the remaining monsters.

 

"Stay still so i can properly use 'heal' on you." Sage said as she tended to Goblin Slayer.

 

"Why.......why did she shout and.......spoil the sneak attack?"

 

"That's what I always ask, what possible advantage one might get from discarding the element of surprise?" Sword Saint said in a exasperated huff.

 

"Unexpected actions will force you foe to charge recklessly, thus spoiling his plan." Sage answered as Chosen Heroine had, in the blink of an eye, finished the remaining monsters.

 

"What do you think, pretty cool, right!" She said in a cheery voice and cheeky grin.

 

"Why didn't you say that you did not want to follow my plan?" Goblin Slayer asked all a sudden, cutting the wind from her sails.

 

"Oh, sorry, sorry. But I just couldn't resist giving a great battle cry and challenge to the meanies. Did you see how I took them out, pretty mainly, right?" Chosen Heroine said with a smile and a show of flexing her muscles.

 

"You should have told him you didn't want to follow the plan. Not doing that to your allies is considered, very rude!"

 

"I agree!"

 

Sword Saint and Sage said, both with a nod.

 

"Now, now, everything turned out alright. so why don't we just move past this!"

 

"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted a different plan?" Goblin Slayer asked as he got up from the ground and walked until he was right in front of Heroine.

 

"Ah, sorry about that. But I knew that you wouldn't agree with not folowin-"

 

"That's not true." Goblin Slayer cut her, off surprising Chosen Heroine.

 

"Pardon?"

 

"If you had said you did not like my sneak attack plan, I would have made a plan where you charging forward at full speed would be essential to victory."

 

"Y-Y-ou would have?" Chosen Heroine asked surprised and confused, the same went for Sword Saint and Sage, they expected anger from Goblin slayer, it was the usual response from adventurers that were not familiar with their friends antics, but this!

This was different!

 

"I...I....well, I just never thought that..."

 

"Adventurers are supposed to talk with each other and cooperate. Priestess and High Elf Archer told me so. Warrior also said that strong adventurers are expect to do more than the weaker ones. So why did you, a hero, not talk to me?"

 

"I.....I......." Chosen Heroine struggled with words as she look to her friends for help, they just lowered their gaze and turned away from the scene. They were starting to feel the same emotion that was coursing trough Chosen Heroine's heart.

 

It was shame.

 

"Where are you going?" Sage asked the retreating form of Goblin Slayer.

 

"To find and kill any surviving goblins." He said and went back to check the lair before moving on tot he castle. While on his journey there, he reloaded his handgun and shotgun.

 

Once inside, he finished off the wounded and those that were hiding in dark corners and small, top covered, hiding holes, then he found the hidden chamber where the goblin children were.

 

He raised his sword to kill them, and lowered it down with speed, when another blade stopped his attack.

 

"What are you doing!?" Chosen Heroine asked as she pushed him back with a follow up move.

 

"Killing Goblins."

"THESE ARE CHILDREN!"

 

"Yes they are."

 

"You can't just kill them!"

 

"Why? They are goblins." Goblin Slayer asked in genuine confusion, which made Chosen Heroine's blood run cold

 

"You....you killed children before."

 

"Of course, I am Goblin Slayer after all."

 

At that silence fell in the standoff between Heroine, who was standing between the goblin children, Goblin Slayer in front of her, Sage and Sword Saint who were behind Goblin Slayer and were watching the scene unfold between them with worry.

 

"I...I....I... can't let you kill them! These are innocents."

 

"So were their victims, and these ones will grown up to be nest leaders or champions, which means even more victims. That's why I must kill them." Goblin Slayer said calmly, he was not even surprise by this turn of events, somehow it always felt that it would come to something like this.

 

"Then the dice is cast." Chosen Heroine said, as she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

 

"I do not allow the dice to decide my fate." Goblin Slayer said and the two prepared to clash.

The Gods were now truly, truly entertained by this!

 

Wouldn't you agree?

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of ‘Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

 

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower’

 

What if in the struggle between magic ans science, magic was the victor?

What if technology dissapeared and magic became what was used to colonise the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet’s only hope for victory is the ‘Hero of the Empire’ Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of

Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another common weekday for poor ol' Metty.

 

\--Riddle of Ruin by R.M.Solea


	28. Book 2 Ch 11.

Book 2 Ch 11.

 

"Stop this at once!" Sword Saint said from behind Goblin Slayer.

 

"I am no doing anything, it is you friend who said that she will fight me." Goblin Slayer replied as he crouched down as Chosen Heroine held her long-sword ready for battle.

 

"That's because you are trying to kill children!" Chosen Heroine replied.

 

"They did the same to my village." Goblin Slayer said, shocking the trio of women.

 

"They killed every man and boy. Ripped them to pieces, hacked them like they were cattle. They were the lucky ones. The women..........they held them down, ripped their clothes off and..........and I saw it all.......I SAW WHAT THEY DID TO MY SISTER!"

 

"B...but not them. These are children!"

 

"They are goblins!"

 

"And when will it end? When will this endless cycle of blood and death end?"

 

"When every goblin is dead." Goblin Slayer replied and Chosen Heroine's eyes went wide as wheelbarrows from shock.

 

"Y....you can't be serious?"

 

"Why? I told you about it last night. What do you think Slayer Keep has been doing this past year? What do you think I've been doing for the past 6? What do you think we did to the green moon? Why do you think my name is what it is? It's Goblin Slayer, not Goblin Slayer except goblin children, but Goblin Slayer. I am what I am." Goblin Slayer answered her as the breath seem to drain from him and a tinge of sadness entered his voice at the last sentence he said.

 

"Someone has to be." Goblin Slayer said with regret as the realization of what he was, what he had become was now evident when the Hero of Heroes had just drew her blade against him.

 

"You don't have to be!" Chosen Heroine said as now tears started falling down her eyes.

 

"Just....stop this. Come back....come back from whatever dark place you fallen into. Please!"

 

At that Goblin Slayer lowered his weapons for a moment and turned away from her, he leaned himself against a cave wall, using one hand to support himself against it as he rested his forehead for a moment there.

 

But only for a moment.

 

"It is.......to late for me my.....comrade. Leave this dark place now, heroes belong in the light. Just walk away.....just walk away." Goblin Slayer said, still not looking at Chosen Heroine, who was now wiping her tears away from her face.

 

"I cannot, for I am a Hero and my duty is to protect the innocent." Chosen Heroine said, her voice now hard.

 

Goblin Slayer said nothing, he merely turned his head back towards her and just gave a nod of the head, before moving into a battle stance.

"You cannot win against me!"

 

"You are not a goblin. Goblins are the only things that will kill me one day. So you cannot win this. And if you try to stop me, then you are against me." Goblin Slayer replied with absolute conviction in his voice.

Sword Saint moved to run between them, only to be stopped by Sage, who shook her head to her worried comrade.

This was something that had to happen for Chosen Heroine's sake.

 

"Only a villain talks like that.....I will do what I must." Chosen Heroine said.

 

"You will try." Goblin Slayer said before charging Chosen Heroine.

 

Heroine moved to give a great slash with her sword. She telegraphed her attack from a mile away, but her speed was so great that it did not matter, she winded up her weapon with such strength that she pierced the cave wall to her right and swung with such power that she carved a small trench straight trough the cave wall as she slashed at Goblin Slayer.

 

One blow and it was flawless victory for her, impossible to block, deflect or dodge.

That was what it mean when the dice favored you of all.

 

Goblin Slayer stopped short of getting into range, for he did not intent to block, deflect or dodge it!

No! He stopped outside of the blade's range and threw a back of mustard seeds and hot peppers straight at her, her sword made the bag explode, blinding her.

This was what it meant to be the one that did not let the dice decide his fate.

 

Chosen Heroine was now blind, but her luck kicked in and a sudden burst of water, from an underground water source, came from the very scars she had created inside the cave, washing her face, and removing the pepper.

 

As she regained sight, she could see a blade coming towards her, she quickly did an upwards block so powerful that her sword pierced the ceiling.

But that sword was not a slash, instead Goblin Slayer had thrown his sword at her to make her block in and leave herself vulnerable.

He charged her and used his shield to bash her raised hands and then moved to punch her in the face.

But just then a piece of rock, that had been loosed by Heroin'es upwards block, struck him on the head before he could deliver the punch.

 

Goblin slayer was dizzied by the blow and stumbled backwards.

Heroine had jumped back as well, after he hit her hands, leaving her sword still embedded in the ceiling.

 

"Stop this! What you are tying to do is evil!"

 

"From my point of view you defending goblins is evil."

 

"Then you truly are a villain!" Chosen Heroine said and raised her hand, her sword immediately shot out of the ceiling and flew to her hand and she charged Goblin Slayer, who kept running backwards, staying just outside her range.

 

Sage and Sword Saint let them pass and followed them as they fought towards the exit of the cave, all the while Chosen Heroine's blows kept piercing and slashing gaping holes all around the cave's walls. Any other adventurer would have had his or her's blade blocked or ripped to pieces, or would have tired out, but Chosen plowed forward like the walls were not even there, and was showing no signs of weakness.

 

"So this is the power of a hero." Goblin Slayer thought, before he started gritting his teeth from the pain of her attacks.

Not a single one of them managed to connect with his body, but the sheer power and speed behind them, made the air that the sword cut trough turn into a powerful shock wave.

It was like one of his sparring sessions with Heavy Warrior or Spearman, after the wwaaagghhh, the two always insisted that he fight against them, partially because they wanted to get used to fighting his quick style, and so that he could get used to fighting a stronger and faster opponent. They had for some strange reason become rather protective of him lately.

 

"I will thank them for that latter. Now, this one fights like she's up against a horde, surrounded by a enemies, her power attacks are downwards power slashes that are to be used against taller and stronger monsters. She does not know how to fight against single opponent. Meaning that she can be beaten!"

 

Goblin Slayer thought as he lured her to the forest, there, just like in the cave Heroine slashed the wood around her with her blows, her untrained, undisciplined, but incredibly powerful blows that cut the trees like they were not even there.

 

But this time, he reckless actions would make a difference.

 

Goblin Slayer ran in a circle, until he was now back to where the tree had first been cut down. Once there the distance between himself and Heroine started to grow.

Her heavier armor and power based fighting style, meant that she was not used to quick sprints over uneven retain, but Goblin Slayer's lighter gear meant that he could run atop of the fallen trees with the grace of a blond elven archer walking on the top of a thick snowbank, instead of sinking in the snow.

Which was exactly what happened to Heroine, it was like she was threading trough a thick swamp, while Goblin Slayer was swimming freely in it.

Once there was enough distance between both combatants stopped and starred at each other.

Goblin Slayer was breathing heavily and his frame was shaky from his wounds and exertion.

Heroine looked completely rested and refreshed.

 

"It's over Heroine. The deeper you come into the woods, the more stuck you'll become."

 

"Do not underestimate the power of a hero!"

 

"Don't do it, you'll only fail if you gamble on this."

 

"I'm very, VERY lucky!" Chosen Heroine said as she did a great leap in the air and a downwards slash to were Goblin Slayer was.

He quickly threw himself to the side as Heroine landed near him, with a force so powerful, that she shock wave from the impact send him flying and made him land hard on the ground, several dozen meters away.

 

Heroine turned to move towards him, when the ground beneath her gave way and she fell, into a body of water, a body of water that was in a deep hole, a perfect circle shaped hole.

 

"And I do not let the dice decide my fate. That's why I lured you to this old, abandoned well. That I found while approaching the goblin nest."

" Goblin Slayer said as he dragged himself to his feet and looked down the well.

"I cannot beat you. You roll to well for that, but I can lure you away from my objective long enough for me to claim victory. This well is to deep for you to jump out of, but you'll climb out, but not before I kill those goblin children."

Goblin Slayer said and wobbled away from the well's top.

 

"You think you can get away with you evil deed?"

 

"Yes."

 

"To bad you did not expect the presence of a HERO!" Chosen Heroine did a powerful downwards attack, that was so mighty that it made the water explode, turning the well into a geyser that propelled her out of the well, and made her land right in front of Goblin Slayer.

 

He stared at her, as she raised her sword and pointed it at him.

Goblin Slayer's demeanor changed all of a sudden and he drew his shotgun from his back.

Heroine struck it with her sword, making it fly into the air.

She moved with the speed of lighting and caught it mid flight.

 

"That's enough!" She said and threw the shogun over her head, and felt as she hit something before she could let go of the weapon.

 

Chosen Heroine turned around and was shocked to the see that it was one of the goblin children she had tried to protect, and it was caring a rock as it fell to the ground.

It had just tried to kill her!

 

"Wha-what." Chosen Heroine said in shock as the now dead Goblin fell to the ground.

 

A shadow appeared from above her.

Heroine quickly looked up and saw that the other goblin children had climbed up the trees and jumped down to attack her.

 

It was to late for her to block their attack!

BOOM!

 

A great burst of noise was heard, the shogun that he had thrown away hit the ground and unloaded it's blue bullets right into descending goblin children killing them.

 

A stunned Chosen Heroine walked over to the now dead goblin children.

 

The ones she was protecting, the ones that just tried to kill her.

 

The one that had pure hate in their eyes.

Even in death their gaze was full of that.

 

"W-why?" she said as she dropped her sword from shock.

 

From her right one last goblin child jumped from the nearest tree, this one had a rusty knife as he tried to stab her in the neck.

 

BANG!

 

"That's 179." Goblin Slayer said after he shot with his 4 barrel howder the last goblin, he then collapsed to the ground from wounds and fatigue. Just as Sword Saint and Sage ran towards them.

 

Chosen Heroine looked at the wounded and downed Goblin Slayer, then at then friends, then at the dead goblin children, and then at her fallen sword.

 

"This isn't how it's supposed to be...There are heroes and there are villains......So why...........why.....why can't I tell whose the Hero and who is the Villain?"

She said in confusion as tears streamed down her eyes.

 

It had been a very, very long and awfull day.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of ‘Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

 

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower’


	29. Book 2 Ch 12.

Book 2 Ch 12.

 

It was early morning; soon the sun would rise on a new day.

A new day, without monsters and goblins plaguing this part of the land.

Everything seemed to be going well now.

Well, for the most part.

The fire was dying now as the four adventurers sat in an uncomfortable silence around it. Well, it was uncomfortable for Chosen Heroine, Sage and Sword Saint, Goblin Slayer was non phased by today’s event.

 

He was not very smart or wise, but as his master Burglar had beaten into his skull, literally, he never stopped thinking.

 

So even though he didn’t understand legendary adventurers or heroes, he thought that things like today’s events happen from time to time. So he that was why he was calmly tending to his weapons and brewing some peppermint tea.

“I am sorry for my actions earlier.”

 

“Apology accepted.”

 

Silence once more engulfed the campfire.

Others, in fact most would leave them at that, but most people were not heroes.

 

“How many goblin children have you killed over the years?”

 

“5.670 goblins, 1.922 goblin children, 222 Shamans, 345 hobgoblins, 87 champions 4 lord before Slayer Keep, after that our current tally is 345.228 goblins, 89.444 goblin children, 3567 hobs. 889 champions, 733 shamans, 142 lords, 55 ogres, 1 spider queen, 1 giant, 1 warboss. But we have no means of counting the goblins exterminated when we magma flooded the moon with the mirror from beneath Water Town.” Goblin Slayer replied as the kettle started whistling.

 

“How did you manage to kill so many on your own?”

 

“I usually fill their nest with smoke bombs, whoever doesn’t choke falls into traps I set up, or I kill while they are still unable to see or breath.” Goblin Slayer replied as he started pouring tea for the other 3.

 

“I suppose that that means some of the victims that were taken by goblins we’re also killed.” Chosen Heroine said, her voice devoid of any life or joy.

 

“No.” he replied and immediately the 3 women’s head snapped up at that.

 

“Three days since abduction is the most common time a victim can survive captivity. After that they are either dead or dying. If I can reach a nest before time is up, I avoid smoke bombs so I can rescue the captives. Sometimes I use them on the 4th day, but by then even if they are alive, they are too far gone too survive.”

 

“T-t-then you do defend the innocent!” Chosen Heroine said, as strength, joy and hope returned to her voice.

 

“I kill goblins, no more, no less; I kill them so that they don’t kill others.” He replied and immediately Chosen Heroine started crying tears of joy.

 

“You-you really are a hero after all!”

 

“I am not a hero, I just kill goblins.”

 

“Uh-uh, if you were just interested in only killing goblins you would not go and save their victims, you would have used smoke bombs as well and killed the captured women as well. But you do care, so that makes you a hero!” Chosen Heroine said with a grin.

 

To which, Goblin Slayer only gave out an exasperated breath of air and took a drink of steamy hot peppermint tea.

By now he knew her well enough to realize that she would just persist until you gave in.

 

“You should think of upgrading your gear.” Chosen Heroine said all of a sudden.

 

“Higher gear is waster on goblins; the cost to income ratio would be unsustainable.”

“No against them, against tougher targets. I noticed during our fight that your armor became heavily punctured just from the air pressure of my swings and you tired quickly, while my magical gear helps with my stamina, you should get some detachable additions to your armor for when you go up against high ranking monsters.”

 

“I do not hunt high ranking monsters.”

 

“But they’ll be hunting you.”

 

This caused Goblin Slayer to stop all of a sudden what he saw doing, namely he stopped from sharpening his dagger mid stroke, and turned his head to look at Chosen Heroine.

 

“Why would they come after me? I’m a low ranking fighter and no threat to powerful monsters and demons.”

 

“By yourself yes, but you are the general of the Slayer Army, if you died, it would be a crushing blow to the Slayers, that’s what the stronger monsters will eventually start to think, and when they realize that it’s you and not Sword Maiden who is leading Slayer Keep, they’ll come after you with assassins. That’s for what you’ll need heavier gear for. Also they are for quest like the one we just been on, you need more powerful equipment for quests like this.”

 

At that Goblin Slayer remained silent, he turned his head away from her and looked straight into the distance, into the starry early morning darkness before the dawn.

“What she is saying is not wrong, but what about when I’m defeated? The gear looted of off me would make the goblin nest even stronger. Unless I do like she said and pick detachable gear, which I will not bring on goblin slaying quest, but keep for the occasional higher ones. That might work, which means…”

 

“I find no room to argue against what you’re saying.”

 

“Took you long enough to realize it! You should know by now that when a man debates a lady, she is always right, and that they always acknowledge that so as to not hurt a lady in any way, that’s something that all true men should know if they don’t want to be called beasts.” Chosen Heroine said with a cheeky grin.

 

Her two companions shook their heads at her antics.

 

With that the tension in the air finally started to disappear. With that the sun was rising, a beautiful day was approaching.

Everything seemed to be going well now.

“Turn around.” Goblin Slayer said to Chosen Heroine.

 

“Why?” She asked.

Goblin slayer gestured to her left side with a movement of his head.

Chosen Heroine turned her gaze to the left.

And Goblin Slayer moved his dagger to strike the target on her back.

 

Well, for the most part.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	30. Book 2 Ch 13

Book 2 Ch 13

 

The dagger descended fast, Sword Saint and Sage both jumped to their feet and moved to draw their weapons, Chosen Heroine turned around when she felt the knife on her back, and saw that there was an albino scorpion on the tip of Goblin Slayer’s dagger.

 

“Thanks!” Chosen Heroine said in earnest and Sage and Saint stood down, calmed themselves and took a long sip of mint tea.

 

“Anytime.” Goblin Slayer said as he crushed the scorpion under his boot.

 

“Why didn’t you say that I had a scorpion on my back?”

“I was supposed to say that?”

 

“Yup.” Chosen Heroine replied like she was commenting on what kind of toppings she liked on her hotdog.

 

“I see, I am sorry, I did not know that. Next time I will.”

“No prob! Also, sorry for beating you up so hard yesterday. I got a little carried away, for that I apologies again.”

 

“You brought me a goblin slaying quest, that is apology enough. But if you feel that it is not enough, then I accept your second apology as well. And if you still feel that it’s not enough, then you may continue to apologize by giving more goblin killing quests.

“Sir, yes, sir!” Chosen Heroine said and gave a salute.

To that Sword Saint and Sage shook their heads in exasperation.

 

Really, someone appears to drive a dagger in her back and that deepens that person’s friendship with Chosen Heroine.

She was the kind of person that come evening she would drink with the ones that in the morning tried to kill her, under their own fallen banners.

Actually that was just what happened!

It was plain to see why she was the one selected by the gods to save humanity!

 

And Goblin Slayer?

The man was ignored, disrespect, repeatedly mocked, attacked and heavily beaten by her, and he seemed to carry no grudge as long as you helped him kill goblins!

And it worked! Roomers seemed to be true about him.

Namely he was the only adventurer in the frontier that the rest had some modicum of trust and respect, and willingness to help him.

And in the backstabbing, cutthroat, mercenary life of adventurers, a bit of respect meant everything!

It was obvious why he managed to amass what was quickly becoming the most renowned army in the land.

Morning had come at last.

 

With that the trio and Goblin Slayer parted ways after receiving their reward from the Guild, the 3 went towards their next legendary adventure and Goblin Slayer had a little business to attend to before he returned to Slayer Keep.

 

“I need clothes, boots and weapons. All high gear.” He said to Smith.

“Really? You moving up from goblins then?” Smith said in surprise.

“No, but I’ve been running into tougher monster lately, this is for special occasions like that.”

 

“Ah! What are ye looking for then? I’ve got top mythrill armor, dragon hide leather gambesons and adamantine plates and helmets a plenty.” Smith asked him.

 

“Higher armor is too restrictive in movements. I‘ll stay with what I have, but I need detachable gear to complement this, but not something that can be used by others if looted. I am looking for stealth, speed and stamina enhancements, and powerful offensive gear. Also, I would prefer higher gear that can only be used one time then it becomes useless.” Goblin Slayer said, making Smith smile, that was the ol crazy ass regular, that was the only one with a brain in his skull, that he knew.

 

“Show me yer budget and current gear.” Smith said and goblin slayer put his shield, sword, daggers, club, torch, shotgun, nock gun, pistol and wrist guns on the table in front of Smith.

 

Smith took out two empty bags and threw them at him. He then pulled a lever behind the counter and one of the shop’s walls rose up and a darkened room lit up.

It’s walls was filled with all kinds of weapons, and there was a massive strange cannon in the centre that was a cylinder formed out of muskets.

 

“Take yer pick. Yer the only one that wants stuff like this.” Smith said as Goblin Slayer entered the room.

 

“This is fire and throw away gear. It pops up on the market from time to time.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“It’s prototypes of expensive gear that is designed for mass production, but it doesn’t last long because of the cheap materials used, that’s one part of the lot. Another is gear that needs jewel to power it and they guzzle so much of the stuff that they cost more to maintain, than what you can earn even in high level quests

 

Why aren’t they sued, they cost diamonds to power, it drains them turning them to charcoal, they cost too much to be practical, the quest don’t have a big enough reward to power them up with jewels. The heavy hitting gear is on that shelf, the other category is near it.”

Smith replied as he gestured towards a wall that had the gear he was looking for.

 

“Which of these is a onetime use?” Goblin Slayer asked.

 

“All of them are if ye high charge them up enough. That I’ll turn them small godlike weapons, but only for one or two attacks, then they’ll fry up and become useless. They’ll just be pieces of bull after that, but before that they’ll punch like one too!”

 

“Perfect, please calibrate all this gear in such a way. Also, can you do the same for the stealth, stamina and speed gear?”

 

“Yup. Bring the burned out remains back and I’ll buy the metal back from ya. Also, be careful of overcharge.”

 

“Overcharge?”

 

“High charging taken to the extreme. It’ll turn a pistol into a cannon, but there’s a chance that it will blow up in the user’s face too and take half a mountain with them.” Smith said as he helped Goblin Slayer pick out the gear.

 

“Please tell me more about this ‘overcharge’.” Goblin Slayer said as they continued to gear up, by the end of the hour Goblin Slayer had emptied almost every item in the room.

 

Everything except two of them.

 

“Why are you taking that common rope for? You already took the spider silk one.”

 

“I saw it and thought a lot about it. There is no reason to take it, but also no reason not to.”

 

“Why’d you need bloody basic rope when you have all this massed killing power?” Smith said skeptically.

 

To which Goblin Slayer gestured to the last remaining item in the room, the one he was not going to take with him.

 

It was a simple knife that had a tag on it that said:’ For Smith’s use, not for sale.’

 

“Why do you need a simple dagger? It’s brand new, so it’s not an heirloom.”

 

“Fair point, and woe for me to stop a customer from buying something from me. I mean what was I thinking?” Smith said as they finished packing the gear and he put his apprentice to load it on a wagon for their best customer.

 

“Will there be more gear like this?”

 

“Aye. There’s always a few that invent or re-invent stuff like this, but no one wants to buy it.”

 

“I understand monetary reason, but do adventurer really do not want some emergency equipment, just in case?” GS asked curiously.

 

“It’s not just the cost. Most of the gear you took is colored black, red with menacing esthetics and skull motives. Don’t ask me why they only make them like that, but they do, and adventure prefer bright, light friendly pastel colors, along with a warm, friendly esthetic. This gear is good for one good blow, but it’s not great if you want to market yourself as a hero.”

 

Smith said and looked at Goblin slayer with a grin.

 

“Good thing yer not one.”

 

“Yes. That way I have better access to this kind of gear and no competitor. With this I will have an even easier time to crush all goblins before me, drive them to death, and better hear the lamentation of their children. So I can find the hiding places better and kill them too.”

 

Goblin Slayer said as he moved to start pulling the cart.

 

“Thank you and please tell me when you get more gear and scrolls.”

 

“Anytime.” Smith said as he waved him away.

 

Meanwhile, back at the camp sight, an unseen figure moved towards the now extinguished fire, picked up the carcass of the dead scorpion in it’s plan.

And then said a word for the air to whisper, as he looked at the now cold, dead scorpion body in it’s palm.

 

“Anytime.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	31. Book 2 Ch 14

Book 2 Ch 14

 

Goblin slayer was once more not killing goblins, but for the first time he did not mind the fact that he was not killing goblins.

 

Mainly because that this meeting would eventually lead to harder, better, faster and stronger ways to kill goblins, since it was their first meeting after Apprentice Slayer had finished the expansion project and was now seated at the round table with the rest of high command.

 

Goblin Slayer expected that it would take at best a year to fully create a chain of fortresses similar to Slayer Keep, Apprentice Slayer said that with his wife’s aide they could shave it down to 6 to 8 months.

 

Now less than 3 months had passed and Slayer Keep now had 21 smaller sister fortresses all across the country and an army’s worth of troops to call.

 

The reason for the rapid expansion was the fact that, free food and board really was a huge incentive for a many number of adventurers and mercenaries to join.

No god could stop a hungry man, much less a few petty dukes or kings.

So they all flocked to Slayer Keep or one of its XX legion fortresses

 

“The ranking will be the following: Commander-Goblin Slayer, Second in command Priestess and Head of Healer unit , third in command Noble Fighter head of Fighter Unit, fourth warrior and head of Warrior unit, Chief of Staff, mage leader and fifth in command will be me. The head of the logistics unit, peasant chieftain and 6th in command Cow Girl, head of summoners, beast masters and indirect combatant unit will be Lizard Priest, the 7th in command.”

Wizard said as she read from the ranking she had developed based on seniority, efficiency, talent, and above all else a ranking that would be accepted by the majority of high command.

Slayer Keep’s strength was in coordination and cooperation, because as individuals they were all average, but working together they were a force to be reckoned with.

 

“Vice commander of Healer and 8th Human Nun, Head of Scouts and Ranger unit, Rhea Ranger and 9th in command. Head of guns units Dwarf Shaman and 10th in command, Head of heavy support will be Fighter, the 11th in command, Head of Archers: High Elf Archer 12th in command. Head of magic caster unit High Elf Wizard and 13th in command. Head of intelligence gathering: Rhea Scout, outside of command chain. Head of Militia volunteers and irregular members unit: Axe Warrior, Half-Elf Wizard and Middle-aged monk, respectively 14th, 15th and 16th in command. Head of Slayers, Apprentice Slayer 17th in command. Noble Fencer is the Primus Pillus, the most senior fortress commander and 18th in command overall. Are there any objections? No. Then that concludes the ranking part, with our higher chain of command is officially established, the rest of the command chain is listed in the folders, along with the legion commanders and so forth there will be a clear ranking order from top to bottom. With this we have a clear command chain that goes from leader to lower ranking soldier with least seniority. This will ensure optimal efficiency for our group.” Wizard said.

And it would also mean that after they perished, the Slayer Army would continue on instead of fracturing into smaller organizations, was the unspoken meaning behind her words.

 

“That is good to know. How are we on the new villages?” Goblin Slayer asked.

 

As in the case with Slayer Keep, villages had popped up near the Slayer Fortresses. Thanks to the charter that Sword Maiden had obtained for them after they finished with the Water Town quest, the Slayer Army now had the right to found villages and tax them.

They still had to give 50% of what they received in taxation to the nobility, but what was left was a boom to them.

 

“Construction is over 51% percent complete and we every single one of them has started to produce various goods. I have implemented a monthly taxation system, instead of a seasonal or annual one for more flexibility and less of a strain on the peasants. Also the local guilds have been giving us trouble.” Wizard reported.

“How so?” Goblin Slayer asked.

 

“The merchant guild has been lobbying against us, since our new full time and part time members are no longer using their inns. But the blacksmith, and magic guilds are on our side, since the survival rate of rookies has gone up from one or two out of 3 rookies parties surviving per quest, to 8 out of 10 parties surviving per quest, and that means more adventurers, with even more coin to spend on weapons and potions. But I do recommend we do something about the merchants guild, they are the wealthiest guild in the country.” Wizard replied.

 

“We should approach half of the higher ranking ones and offer them reduce tax status for any business they open in our domain in exchange for helping us against the other half, and then we offer another tax break to half of those that become loyalists to our cause. That way we divide and conquer our foes and our ‘allies’ are too busy fighting each other to rebel against us.” Noble Fighter said with a smirk on her face.

 

“That is the most ruthless, cutthroat thing I have ever heard. I am so hot for you right now!” Warrior said and kissed her neck. An act that Noble Fighter did not mind, not at all.

 

“I am happy for the two of you, but your relationships was much more acceptable, from a social interaction perspective when you were’ not so affectionate.” Lizard Pries said and many nodded in agreement.

 

“What he said.”High Elf Archer said and rolled her eyes at the two lovebirds, that were not yet married only because they had not found a moment’s piece to do so. This was a very busy period for their organization.

 

“In regards to the situation with opposition from nobles and other powerful figures, I have divided them into cooperate, bribe and blackmail categories, from Rhea Scout’s investigations, this should maintain a smooth running for us and stop any opposition.” Wizard added and high command gave a collective nod of approval.

 

“Still, backstabbing, blackmail and scheming. Are we still the good guys? I mean it feels like we’re turning into an evil army.” Priestess said with worry in her voice.

 

“That’s just cause yer unfamiliar with the politics when it comes to big holdfasts. I was an assistant to King Gloin in my youth; this kind of thing is common in every organization once it gets big enough. If ye ever have doubts just remember that when you’re doing it to ensure your holdfast functions it’s just business as usual, but when you are doing this to add a few zeroes to the profit bottom line, then its villainous. We only expanded this much cause there was a demand for something like Slayer Keep nationwide, so it’s allright. But If we started doing things like threatening or dethroning nobles or powerful merchants just to increase or influence for the sake of broadening our powers, then we’re doing a bad thing. Ask Sword Maiden, I’ll bet the woman does thing like this every day.” Dwarf Shaman said, alleviating Priestess doubts about whether they were becoming the very thing they were fighting.

 

It worked, but it did not disperse the bad feeling she felt for having to do bad things even the first place. Even if out of one bad deed, a hundred good ones emerge, a bad deed was still a bad deed in Priestess’s book, and they were not doing a dozen a day each.

 

She was starting to miss the simpler times, if not more innocent times of their career.

 

“I see. Is there anything else on the agenda?”

 

Goblin Slayer asked and no one spoke up at that.

 

“Then this meeting is over. I’ll be going into town to get the latest goblin quests and…and perhaps other quests on the way….Coming?” Goblin Slayer said looking at High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman, Priestess, Lizard Priest Wizard, Warrior, Fighter, Noble Fighter, Human Nun, Rhea Ranger and Half Elf Wizard.

 

They all smiled and the ‘Champion Party’ moved out.

They got the nickname since they were the strongest of all Slayer Keep.

The party moved past the first, second and reached the third gate, they were stopped by a pack of riders that numbered hundreds of knights, all who looked like they were important messengers.

 

“I am the emissary of the High King, sent here to meet with Lord Ceramicus the Goblin Slayer, also known as Orcbolg to the elves, Beard cutter to the dwarfs, Waaaggh Breaker, 16th a minute, the Master of the Slayer Army.” Chief Messenger said to the gathered group.

“That’s you!” High Elf Archer said and gave Goblin Slayer a little push.

 

“Why does nobody like my name?” Goblin Slayer lamented as he stepped forward.

 

“I am Goblin Slayer. Do you have a goblin quest for me?” He asked hopefully.

 

“No Lord Ceramicus. I have a message and a question before that. Do you acknowledge the High King as you supreme overlord and master?”

 

“Yes. He has always been that and always will be.’ Goblin Slayer replied without a moment’s hesitation. That was the truth for him. Though he mostly ignored and was ignorant of things outside of goblin killing, he did know that since he was born and lived in this country, the High King was his master.

 

At that answer Chief Messenger drew out the message that was sealed and was meant to only be opened on Friday the 13th, namely this day and read from it.

 

“To the Master of Slayer Keep, for your service to our kingdom by his decree, we bestow upon Goblin Slayer the title, style and privilege of King, from hence forth you will be exempt from a portion of the taxes and will be protected by his majesty, in exchange for your fealty and aide in war, from hence forth you are now to be known as Ceramicus the 1s, The Slayer K-?”

 

“I refuse.” Goblin Slayer said, cutting off a shocked Chief Messenger.

 

“W-what? You refuse kingship?” he added, not believing his ears. This was the dream of every adventurer alive, all wanted to become nobles’ trough their deeds, and here was the first time in a thousand years when a crown of kingship was offered and it was to the one adventurer that said ‘NO!’

The gods were rolling on the ground in laughter.

“Yes.”

 

“Orcbolg have you lost whatever’s left of your mind?!” High Elf Archer said in disbelief.

 

“Goblin Slayer-san this is huge, you cannot refuse an offer from the High King himself!”

 

“Yes, Sir Goblin Slayer, what possible reason would you have to refuse such an incredible offer!?” Priestess and Lizard Priest asked in disbelief.

 

“Kings stay in the royal court. I cannot go goblin slaying if I am at court.” Goblin Slayer replied and the entire Slayer army fell down on the ground from disbelief.

 

Chief Messenger had recovered from the shock and had his business face one. In fact he was a bit shocked that he had reacted this way, many nobles would refuse offers from the king, as a part of haggling in order to get more bribes and concessions.

What surprised him was that he did not expect this kind of behavior from someone who was, according to the reports, born a peasant.

 

He mentally reprimanded himself and started to see through the ‘fake’ display of Goblin slayer refusing to be a king so he could go kill goblins, the act was a convincing one, since the rest of his followers pretended, very well he might add, to be outraged and exasperated by his answer.

Chief Messenger smiled as he not was convinced he could read Goblin Slayer like an open book and see trough his absurd lie. This man had build a whole power network in the country by appealing to the masses and the poor but numerous adventurers, using goblin slaying as a pretext to become one of the most powerful players in the country.

 

Goblin Slayer was a political genius!

 

His followers were also very good in pretending, as they went along wit his latest negotiation scheme, why he could almost believe their outrage at his behavior was real!

They were really good actors, so they would make very good nobleman and women.

 

“His majesty has authorized me to act as his negotiator and he is fully prepared to offer his majesty a post of Marshall of the Kingdom, this would allow you to spend most of your time fighting the king’s foes-“

 

“And the GOBLINS”! Dwarf Shaman said and High Elf Archer gave a vigorous nod of the head.

 

Immediately the entire Slayer Army behind Goblin Slayer started nodding as well. And they were all doing it so vigorously that they were also using their torsos to the movement, making a whole group of seasoned adventurers bobbe their heads back and forth.

 

The sight was so….unique, that Chief Messenger had to restrain himself from saying ‘Mazel tov’ and singing the Hava Nagila .

 

“……….And goblin too, of course. You need only visit the capitol to deliver your report from time to time.” Chief Messenger said, offering the extra bribe to Goblin Slayer, now that he had said his pretext of refusing because of goblins.

 

“I see. Then I accept the offer of kingship and the title of Marshal.” Goblin Slayer said making the entire Slayer Army sigh in relief.

 

That was when Chief Messenger grinned, now he had him.

 

“And with you new title of Marshall, you will need act as your bodyguards, that his gracious majesty has provided for you out of the kindness of his heart.” Chief Messenger said as he gestured to the group behind him. The group that was supposed to keep him in line or kill him if he ever rebelled against the High King.

 

Knight Captain stepped forward and gave a nod of the head towards his new King that he had a duty to obey and protect, and the one he would have to keep in a gilded cage as a duty to the High King.

 

Just another day at court.

 

“With me? They all look very strong. Then they will come with me to goblin slaying. That many new veteran warriors will help me kill many goblins. I welcome you all, and thank you for this aide.”

 

Goblin Slayer said and Chief Messenger almost believed him to be sincere in what he just said. Like Goblin Slayer did not actually know that this was all a pack of wolves to keep him on short leash, instead of honest aide.

 

“Should we tell the boss that those knights are meant to keep him in line and are not really here to serve him?” Warrior whispered to his fiancée.

 

“Like it would make a difference. Tono would welcome someone that would kick him off a small cliff, if that someone helped him kill goblins.” Noble Fighter added.

 

“Goblin Slayer-san. Those men are in fact here to keep an eye on you, so that you never rebel against the king!” Priestess whispered to him, only loud enough for the rest of the Slayer Army High command to hear and not the new arrivals.

 

“I see. Will they follow me to slay goblins?”

 

“I’d say yes, since they are supposed to surround you at all times.” Dwarf Shaman said.

 

“I see. Then I welcome them.” Goblin Slayer said, surprising his captains and followers.

 

“I do not intend to rebel against the king, so they will have no quarrel with me and they will have to come with me to kill goblins, so why should I not say yes?”

 

Goblin Slayer said and to that Cow Girl, who up until now was silent grinned and held out her hand.

 

Immediately after that, every single member of the Slayer Army all dropped a coin in her hand.

She had taken a betting pool that he would react when something like this happened, and she won.

Just goes to show you the power of childhood friendship! It was better than magic!

 

Goblin Slayer turned away from the sight and walked towards the new arrivals.

 

They dismounted and Chief Messenger was giving him the royal decree and charter that would make it official, along with a Marshall’s baton that he had on him, for situations like this.

 

Goblin Slayer took them and immediately after that rider, on a tired out horse rode like crazy over the hill and towards them.

 

„I come straight from the Capitol. Water Kingdom has sent word of danger; a great portal has appeared to the west of them and an enemy army has streamed out of it!”

 

Not even King for a full minute and Goblin Slayer was already dealing with an international crisis.

 

It’s good to be the King.

„But the Demon lord’s lands are east of us and Water Kingdom lies west of this country, how can the demon lord do this?”

 

„I do not know, but from the portal....from it...there came an army of goblins! Tens, if not hundreds of thousands of them! And it all happened on a night when the green moon was full in the sky!!”

 

„Goblins?! Hundreds of THOUSANDS OF GOBLINS!” Goblin Slayer said to the new messenger.

 

„Yes! Water Kingdom has invoked the old alliance between our countries. His majesty intends to send aide to them and you have the only available army, the rest must hold the demon lord in place. The High King and Water Kingdom calls for aide!”

 

„And Slayer Keep will answer! Light the beacon, raise the banners, summon each fortress to gather its strength and when they all arrive, as one the legions will march on this great crusade against the enemy of all!”

Goblin Slayer said and a great battle cry came from the Slayers.

 

“We will ride out and scout a proper marching route my liege!” Knight Captain said as his heart swelled with pride, this was what being a knight should mean, riding out with yer king in front of you to defend the land from evil!

Maybe serving two masters would not be such a morally ambiguous situation.

“Good. Ride to the nearest port and charter as many boats as you can. Also, buy as much food within each day’s march from here on the way. We do not need to make enemies of the towns and villages on the route. We will reach Water Kingdom faster by boat than by land.” Wizard said, already taking to heart her job as Chief Of Staff and with that Chief Messenger mounted in order to deliver good news to the High King.

Namely that his plans to strengthen his power by making Goblin Slayer a hostage in all but name in his own powerbase, curb the influence of the nobles by giving the Slayer King opportunity for glory, strengthen his ties with a his biggest ally, and do this all while reaping all the rewards, but none of the risk, had succeeded.

Just another day at court.

 

The second Messenger, which he had so ‘conveniently’ appeared right after Goblin slayer accepted kingship, and his horse fell down from exhaustion and were taken to food, rest and shelter.

And in less than 3 days the Slayer Army had gathered at Slayer Keep and began what history would call the First Great Crusade.

With over 10.00 adventurers that were Slayers and part timers and 14.000 militia levies, they stepped forward as one great body, in several parallel columns, covering almost 25 miles a day.

 

They had managed all this and in such a short time thanks mainly to Dwarf Shaman and Wizard, she had organized a logistical system with supply depots situated cross the country, that allowed the Slayers to feed their forces properly wherever they had to gather, be it one of the 20 fortresses or Slayer Keep.

Dwarf Shaman had quickly managed to organize the building of a ‘serviceable’ road network to connect the forts. IT was nothing more than a mount of dirt, sand or gravel that was covered on top with felled trees that were flat cut to allow a mostly horizontal surface.

But it’s elevation kept it from becoming mud or worse puddles of mud, so it allowed for fast troop marching and the trees covering did the same for the war and supply wagons, along with the artillery.

Of course Shaman had plans to build proper stone roads, but these would do for now at least.

They certainly did, as the roads enabled the Slayer Army to cover so much ground when compared to other armies that a few towns and castles that they passed along the way asked if they were using teleportation to move their forces.

 

Now Goblin Slayer was leading an army that was tens of thousands strong, that moved faster than any other army, all with the intent to kill hundreds of thousands of goblins.

 

It’s good to be the king, indeed!

As they reached the nearest port city and rested after a full day’s march Goblin Slayer felt something.

Something was watching them, following them.

He turned to look at a nearby tree line, thought he could not see it, he knew something was there.

“That’s one.” He said and looked straight at the area where he knew the invisible creature to be, as he started sharpening his blade.

It’s good to be the king, indeed!

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


End file.
